De asesinatos y artefactos
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Myka y H.G. empiezan unas vacaciones en Boston, al mismo tiempo que Jane y Maura están investigando unos extraños suicidios. Y "extraño" es la marca de la casa del Almacén 13. ¿Formarán equipo nuestras cuatro protagonistas para esclarecer estas muertes? Myka/H.G. Wells. Jane/Maura.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Previa:** Este es el primer crossover que escribo, también la primera vez que me atrevo con algo tan cercano al género de misterio policial, así que espero que podáis perdonar posibles fallos en esos aspectos; he intentado plasmar a los personajes de ambas series lo mejor que he podido (acostumbrada a verlas en inglés, escribirlos en castellano ha sido un pequeño retro, teniendo que traducir expresiones propias de los personajes que suenan mucho mejor en su lengua original).

Cronológicamente, este fanfic se sitúa aproximadamente un año después del final de la tercera temporada _Warehouse 13_ y de los dos primeros episodios de la tercera temporada de _Rizzoli & Isles_ (exactamente, a partir del tercer capítulo se desvía completamente de la serie), por lo que contiene spoilers de ambas series hasta esos puntos. Probablemente, una vez comience la nueva temporada de _Warehouse 13_, esto va a ser un gran, gran UA xD.

Finalmente, agradecer a mi beta reader kaon-chan (a.k.a. Natsuki-ako) por revisar todos los capítulos de este crossover (vosotros vais a tener la suerte de leerlo prácticamente del tirón, ella tuvo que esperar varios meses entre los cuatro primeros capítulos y los cuatro siguientes).

Espero que os guste el resultado de esta idea de mezclar estas dos series.

Disclaimer: _Warehouse 13_ y _Rizzoli & Isles_ son propiedad de sus respectivas cadenas de televisión, productoras y creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

* * *

**:— 01 —:**

Varias chispas saltaron del contenedor metálico mientras uno de los agentes sumergía el objeto en él.

—Y ya está —dijo el agente—, otra espada mágica menos rondando por el mundo. No ha sido tan complicado al final, ¿eh? —comentó sonriente tras cerrar el contenedor en el suelo e incorporarse mirando a sus compañeras.

—¿Que no ha sido tan complicado? Habla por ti, Pete, tu no estás sangrando —Gruñó Myka sentada en el maletero abierto del todoterreno, la destrozada manga del brazo izquierdo subida hasta el codo, dejando a la vista un largo corte sangrante, que Helena, de pies junto a ella, estaba limpiando.

—Vamos, Mykes, no me negarás que por un momento ahí estabas disfrutando…

—¿En serio, Pete?

—Y la verdad es que ha sido bastante espectacular —continúo el agente—. Y eso que ya te había visto luchar con una espada antes.

—¡Pete, tengo el brazo abierto del codo a la muñeca! —Exclamó Myka—. ¡Au!

—Lo siento, pero si no dejas de moverte… —dijo Helena terminando de aplicar desinfectante a la herida—. Creo que vas a necesitar que te cosan la herida.

—Genial —masculló Myka.

—Entonces, ¿al hospital? —Inquirió Pete colocando el contenedor en el fondo del maletero.

—Sería el curso de acción correcto a seguir, sí —asintió Helena mientras vendaba el brazo de Myka para evitar que siguiera sangrando tan profusamente.

—No, nada de hospitales.

—Myka…

—¿En serio queréis explicar cómo me han herido así? —Miró a ambos poniéndose en pie, echó mano a su cazadora, pero desechó la idea de ponérsela de nuevo, el corte le palpitaba dolorosamente cada vez que movía el brazo y con solo imaginar la manga ajustándose sobre él, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Bastará con enseñar nuestras placas para que no hagan preguntas —se encogió de hombros Pete.

—Tiene razón, Myka. Además, el vendaje no es más que algo provisional.

—Pero… —trató de protestar la agente.

—Sin "peros", necesitas que te cosan la herida —Helena se acercó más a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla—. Sé lo poco que te gustan los hospitales, amor, pero no puedes ir por ahí con el brazo así, ¿de acuerdo? Además, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podremos empezar nuestras vacaciones.

Myka dejó descansar la mejilla en la cálida mano de Helena y tras exhalar un largo suspiro, asintió.

—Está bien —musitó y se dirigió al lado del acompañante del coche.

—H.G., tus poderes de persuasión me asombran —susurró divertido Pete a la mujer al pasar junto a ella.

Una vez los tres dentro del todoterreno, Myka introdujo la dirección del Mass General en el GPS con la mano sana y Helena puso el vehículo en marcha. Rodaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Pete les preguntó por esas vacaciones que Helena había mencionado.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no puedo acompañaros?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Myka miró a su compañero girándose en el asiento.

—Aaah, ya veo, es una escapadita solo para dos, ¿eh? —dijo en tono sugerente y alzando las cejas varias veces.

—De verdad, Pete, a veces… —suspiró Myka.

—En realidad vamos a visitar a una amiga de Myka aquí en Boston —explicó Helena sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

—¿Y yo no puedo conocerla? —se quejó el agente.

—Si no es absolutamente necesario, le podemos ahorrar la experiencia a la amiga de Myka —dijo Helena en aquel tono suyo tan particular.

—Oh, jaja, muy graciosa —Pete cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. De todas formas, ¿por qué vosotras tenéis vacaciones y yo no?

—Artie dijo algo sobre no poder tener solo a Steve y Claudia trabajando —contestó Myka.

—Hm, pero eso no explica por qué vosotras tenéis vacaciones.

—Porque las pedimos.

—¿Porque las pedist…? ¿Así sin más? ¿No esperarás que me lo crea? Venga, H.G., todos conocemos a Artie, no está en su naturaleza dar vacaciones solo por pedírselas.

—Pues no fue tan difícil. Deberías probar alguna vez a pedir las cosas educadamente.

—Ajá —asintió Pete con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba claro que no se estaba creyendo ni una palabra de aquello.

—Y ha sido una suerte que esta última misión fuera en Boston —dijo Helena ignorándole.

—Está bien —suspiró Pete dándose por vencido—. Eh ¿si vosotras os vais a quedar aquí, cómo vuelvo yo a Univille?

—Te dejaremos en el aeropuerto después de terminar en el hospital —contestó Helena.

—Por mí podemos ir directamente al aeropuerto.

—Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso —Helena le echó una rápida mirada reprobadora a la agente.

—Tenía que intentarlo —sonrió Myka.

—Así que… esa amiga tuya, ¿tiene nombre, Mykes?

—Dr. Maura Isles, es la Jefe Forense del Departamento de Policía de Boston.

—¿Y de qué conoces tú a una forense? —inquirió curioso Pete.

—De cuando estaba en D.C., se puede decir que "coincidimos" mientras llevaba a cabo una misión y desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en contacto.

—¿"Coincidisteis"? —Helena enarcó una ceja.

—Digamos que algo no fue exactamente como estaba planeado y yo tuve suerte de que una médico pasara por allí —contestó Myka en un tono que decía claramente que no iba a añadir nada más.

—Creía que habías dicho que era forense —intervino Pete.

—Y lo es. Pete, los forenses también estudian medicina.

—Oh, es verdad. Entonces, ¿puedo conocerla?

—No —respondió Myka ligeramente exasperada—. Cuando salgamos del hospital, te llevaremos directo al aeropuerto para que te lleves la espada al Almacén. Todavía me pregunto cómo la famosa _Tizona_ ha podido acabar en manos de un simple ciudadano de Boston —sacudió la cabeza—. Será mejor no tenerla rondando por las calles más de lo necesario.

—Jo —resopló el hombre—, os quedáis con toda la diversión.

—Y, Pete —Myka se volvió en el asiento y le miró seriamente—, nada de sacar la espada del contenedor ni jugar con ella.

—No se me ocurriría —por el tono parecía ligeramente ofendido.

—Ya, seguro.

—Oh, vamos, solo porque me pillarás aquella vez con… y la otra en… y… ¡Agh! Está bien.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una rápida mirada y trataron de contener lo mejor posible la risa que pujaba por escapárseles; Pete parecía tener cierta tendencia a "jugar" con los artefactos, no importaba las veces que Artie, o cualquier otro miembro del equipo, le recordase lo mala idea que era o las nada agradables experiencias pasadas, aunque normalmente, la mención de cierto telégrafo conseguía pararle la mayoría de las veces.

Finalmente, llegaron al hospital y tras buscar un sitio donde aparcar, se dirigieron a la entrada de urgencias; la sala de espera estaba llena de gente esperando a ser atendida, afortunadamente sus placas les valieron para que les condujeran inmediatamente a una sala de curas que en ese momento estaba vacía. La enfermera indicó a Myka que se sentará en la camilla y les dijo que en breve un médico se pasaría por allí. Pete se disculpó y abandonó la sala para usar el Farnsworth e informar a Artie de que tenían el artefacto asegurado.

—Odio los hospitales —comentó Myka observando la venda que le cubría el brazo y que ya estaba manchada de sangre, el dolor había remitido algo, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar el tamaño y la profundidad del corte.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabes…? —Helena se acercó más a la camilla sobre la que Myka estaba sentada y le puso una mano acariciante en la nuca en un intento por calmarla y distraerla—, Pete tenía cierta razón antes, verte combatir con una espada ha sido interesante y… excitante.

—Excitante, ¿eh? —sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente—. Creo que el efecto habría sido mejor si el tipo no me hubiese herido en el brazo —añadió disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos de Helena en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Bueno, estabas en cierta desventaja, él estaba usando un artefacto. Y aunque me haya gustado verte en acción, la próxima vez será mejor que uses tu Tesla, querida.

—Lo tenía Pete y no podía esperar a que llegaseis para intentar pararle. Y pegarle un tiro al hombre me pareció un poco exagerado, a fin de cuentas estaba bajo la influencia del artefacto… La espada del Cid, quién lo hubiera dicho. Yo habría jurado que estaría en España.

—Replicas y falsificaciones hay muchas por el mundo, Myka. Es una suerte que hayamos podido encontrarla antes de que empezase a haber víctimas mortales. Tengo entendido que su efecto sobre el portador es extremadamente peligroso.

—Sí, según Artie, provocaría que el portador de la espada persiguiera hasta la muerte a cualquier persona de origen árabe. En fin, —exhaló un suspiro— en cuanto el médico venga y me cosa, podremos empezar nuestras vacaciones y olvidarnos de capturar, embolsar y etiquetar por unos días.

. — . — . — .

—Así que… Maura, ¿cuándo decías que llegaba esa amiga tuya? —Preguntó Jane al entrar en la oficina de la forense.

—Esta tarde, las espero para la hora de la cena. Ten, este es el informe toxicológico por el que preguntabas antes —le tendió una carpeta cuando llegó a su altura.

—¿Las esperas? Creía que solo venía una amiga tuya —dijo Jane abriendo la carpeta y echando un vistazo a su contenido.

—Viene con su compañera. Algo sobre una misión de última hora aquí en Boston.

—Hm… —asintió Jane— ¿Su compañera como Frost mi compañero o como compañera-novia? —Inquirió la detective—. Porque creo recordar que comentaste que es una agente del Servicio Secreto.

—Mm —Maura ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado pensando—. Las dos serían respuestas validas. Por lo que Myka me ha contado en sus e-mails y llamadas telefónicas, la agente Wells es tanto su novia como su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Ah, si? Uno pensaría que podría haber normas contra la confraternización entre compañeros que trabajan juntos.

—Tú y yo trabajamos juntas y somos pareja.

—No es lo mismo, Maura.

—¿No? ¿No trabajamos en el mismo lugar y…?

—Sí, eso sí. Pero no me acompañas a interrogar sospechosos, al menos no demasiado, o a detenerlos. Trabajamos en el mismo sitio, sí, pero mi compañero es Frost.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—Bien. En fin —Jane se encogió de hombros y cerró la carpeta—, si necesitas la casa de invitados para ellas, mi oferta de llevarme a mi madre a mi apartamento sigue en pie.

—No será necesario, duermas tú en casa o no, la habitación de invitados está libre, así que no hay necesidad de molestar a tu madre.

—¿Seguro? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de librarte de mi madre durante unos días, piénsatelo bien —Jane alzó las cejas varias veces.

—¿Por qué me parece que en realidad la que quiere librarse de tu madre eres tú? —la forense le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—Ey, la llevaría a mi apartamento, ¿cómo eso se traduce en que yo me quiero librar de ella? —replicó la detective en tono ofendido.

—Bueno, últimamente pasas más noches en mi casa que en la tuya, así que… —Maura dejó la frase en el aire y Jane tuvo la decencia de mostrarse un poco avergonzada.

—Está bien, está bien —rezongó—, puede que tengas razón. Es… Solo imagínatelo; vas a tener de invitadas a dos agentes del Servicio Secreto, ¿en serio crees que mi madre no va a querer pasarse a cotillear? Es de mi madre de quien estamos hablando aquí.

—Angela no tiene por qué saber a qué se dedican.

—¿En serio? —Jane enarcó las cejas.

—No, si tú no se lo dices ni yo tampoco. De verdad, no hace falta que se vaya. Myka me aseguró que con la habitación de invitados sería suficiente. Además —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—, puede ser divertido, aunque estemos de guardia, el fin de semana sigue empezando esta tarde.

—Si tú lo dices —Jane sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. De todas formas, tengo curiosidad por conocer a esta amiga tuya, no me habías hablado antes de ella. Servicio Secreto, eso es… como otro nivel. Aunque sea federal —sonrió de medio lado.

—Por favor, ya sé que los agentes federales no te gustan mucho, pero prométeme que…

—Me portaré bien, lo prometo —rió Jane—. Solo tengo problemas con los federales cuando se _entrometen_ en mis casos y tu amiga viene de vacaciones, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero —sonrió Maura.

—Bueno, tengo que volver arriba antes de que Frost y Korsak manden una partida de búsqueda —tras echar una rápida mirada hacia las puertas de la oficina, se inclinó hacía delante sobre Maura, dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. Te veo luego.

Dicho aquello, la detective agitó la mano a modo de despedida y abandonó la oficina.

. — . — . — .

La única luz que había en la habitación provenía de una lamparilla sobre la mesilla de noche, iluminaba el cabecero de la cama y dejaba el resto del dormitorio sumido en sombras; una figura inmóvil yacía boca arriba sobre el lecho, los ojos cerrados, casi se podría decir que se había quedado dormido sobre la colcha y las mantas, sin embargo, su pecho no se movía ni el sonido de respiración alguna podía oírse. Una sombra se cernió sobre el cuerpo sin vida y con movimientos diestros y precisos clavó una jeringuilla en un brazo inerte y pálido, extrayendo unas gotas de sangre. Unos minutos después, el silencio del apartamento fue roto por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse suavemente y unas pisadas que se alejaban por el descansillo hacia las escaleras. El resto de inquilinos del edificio ajenos a lo ocurrido a uno de sus vecinos, mientras la noche caía sobre el sur de Boston.


	2. Capitulo 2

**:— 02 —:**

Tras echar un último vistazo a la mesa que acababa de terminar de poner para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y no faltaba nada, Jane se giró dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el sofá; la mesa estaba lista, Maura estaba terminando de preparar la cena en la cocina de la que minutos antes le había echado por "ser más un estorbo que una ayuda" y su futura visita todavía debía estar de camino, así que bien podía aprovechar un pequeño momento de relax viendo algún resumen de las noticias deportivas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—No tanta suerte… —murmuró para sí.

—Jane, ¿puedes abrir? —pidió Maura desde la cocina.

—Sí.

La detective fue hacia la entrada principal y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos mujeres al otro lado cargando sendas bolsas de viaje; una un poco más alta que la otra, ambas morenas, vistiendo bastante parecido, vaqueros, camisa, cazadora de cuero y botas; a Jane no se le pasó por alto que las dos iban armadas, no es que las pistolas estuvieran a la vista, pero años de experiencia hacían que uno notase esas cosas.

—Buenas noches —saludó la más alta de las dos sonriendo—, tú debes de ser Jane…

—Y tú Myka —asintió la detective—. Por favor, pasad.

Jane se hizo a un lado permitiendo que las dos mujeres entrasen en la casa y cerró la puerta tras ellas. Con un gesto les indicó que podían dejar las bolsas allí por el momento.

—¡Myka! —Maura se unió al pequeño grupo en el recibidor y estrechó a la joven agente en un fuerte abrazo a modo de bienvenida—. Cuánto tiempo.

—Puedes decirlo, sí —rió Myka tras separarse—. Aunque sigues igual que cuando nos conocimos en D.C.

—Tú has cambiado algo —comentó la forense notando el cambio de color en el pelo, así como que ahora lo tenía menos rizado.

—Sí… Como has dicho, ha pasado tiempo.

"Y algo más", pensó Jane al notar el tono más o menos sombrío de la agente, pero no era su lugar hacer preguntas personales cuando apenas hacía dos minutos que se conocían y ni siquiera habían sido presentadas formalmente; era una antigua amiga de Maura, no un sospechoso al que interrogar.

—Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día —Myka se volvió ligeramente hacia su acompañante—, Maura, esta es Helena Wells, mi compañera y mi novia. Helena, Maura Isles.

—Encantada —Maura extendió una mano que fue rápidamente estrechada—, Myka me ha hablado mucho de ti, es agradable ponerte cara al fin.

—Es un placer conocer a una de las mejores amigas de Myka —saludó Helena poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Oh, ¿inglesa? —Inquirió la forense.

—De Londres, sí —la sonrisa de Helena se amplió.

—Ya me parecía que tenías un acento raro —comentó Jane tendiendo su mano y estrechando las de ambas mujeres por turno—. Jane Rizzoli.

—Bueno, querida, tú también tienes un acento curioso —señaló Helena.

—Auténtico acento bostoniano —rió Jane—. Menos refinado que el inglés, seguramente.

—Pero igual de encantador —sonrió la inventora.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal si seguimos con esta conversación sentadas a la mesa? —Intervino Maura y las otras tres mujeres asintieron—. Myka, Helena, podéis dejar vuestras cosas en la habitación de invitados, Jane ¿podrías…?

—Señoritas, síganme —bromeó la detective guiándolas hacia la segunda planta de la casa.

Jane les mostró la habitación, que hasta no hacía mucho tiempo casi había considerado suya, y el cuarto de baño de invitados que estaba justo enfrente; Maura lo había dejado todo preparado para que a las dos mujeres no les hiciese falta traer más que la ropa que necesitasen. Myka y Helena dejaron las bolsas sobre la cama; al quitarse las cazadoras, Jane vio comprobada su suposición de que iban armadas, las dos llevaban prendidas al cinturón sendas pistolas, aunque a la detective le llamó la atención lo diferentes que eran ambas.

—Creo que nunca había visto una pistola como esa —comentó Jane señalando el pequeño arma que Helena estaba dejando sobre la mesilla de noche—. No parece un arma de fuego.

—Y no lo es —dijo Helena—. Es un… —pareció vacilar en busca de la palabra adecuada— aturdidor.

—¿Eh? —Jane la miró confusa.

—Un… nuevo modelo de taser que estamos probando en el Servicio Secreto —se apresuró a explicar Myka, tras dejar también su pistola sobre la otra mesilla. Afortunadamente, el diseño y el tamaño del arma de Helena, una versión anterior al Tesla que había comenzado a usarse en tiempos del Almacén 13, podía pasar fácilmente por un innovador tipo de taser.

—¿Y solo llevas eso? ¿No pistola? —Inquirió Jane mirando a Helena ligeramente sorprendida.

—No soy muy partidaria de las armas de fuego —respondió la inventora—. Y esta pequeña invención es más que suficiente para el trabajo que hacemos.

—Hm, yo no sé si me sentiría muy segura llevando solo un taser —sacudió Jane la cabeza, pero no insistió más sobre el asunto—. Supongo que querréis refrescaros antes de cenar, así que os veo abajo.

En cuanto Jane abandonó el umbral del cuarto, Myka y Helena intercambiaron una mirada de algo muy cercano al alivio, a ninguna de las dos se les escapaba que de descubrirse la verdad respecto a qué clase de arma era aquella pistola, implicaría tener que dar explicaciones que ambas sabían que no podían dar.

—¿Estás segura de que pasar unos días bajo el mismo techo que una detective que es, obviamente, muy observadora es una buena idea, amor?

—No, no muy buena —reconoció Myka dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos; al menos cambiarse de camisa antes de salir del hospital había resultado una buena idea, a saber cómo habría reaccionado Jane de haber visto las manchas de sangre en ella—. Aunque Maura no me ha dicho que estén viviendo juntas.

—Si pasa tanto tiempo aquí como parece, que vivan juntas o no es lo mismo en lo que a nosotras y nuestro trabajo concierne —comentó Helena uniéndose a ella en el baño—. Deberemos tener más cuidado y…

—Y dejar de pensar en el trabajo, los artefactos, el Almacén o tus _juguetes_ —la interrumpió Myka girándose hacia ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola contra sí—. Estamos de vacaciones, ¿es ese un concepto demasiado moderno todavía para ti?

—Claro que no —contestó Helena falsamente ofendida; por el tono sabía que Myka solo estaba bromeando—. Sé perfectamente lo que significa estar de vacaciones, querida.

—Bien —suspiró la agente sobre sus labios antes de besarlos—. Entonces empecemos a disfrutar de nuestro más que merecido tiempo libre en lo que, estoy segura, será una muy buena compañía.

Tras deshacer el abrazo ambas mujeres descendieron las escaleras y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la mesa junto a la que Jane y Maura ya les esperaban con la cena y un buen vino listos.

—Uo, Maura, no hacía falta que preparases nada especial —dijo Myka mientras se sentaban y recorría con la mirada los platos que la forense había cocinado presumiblemente en su honor—. Aunque gracias, todo tiene una pinta deliciosa.

—De nada —sonrió la castaña.

—Es una suerte que Pete no esté aquí, probablemente ya habría engullido la mitad de lo que hay en la mesa —comentó Helena arrancando una carcajada de Myka.

—¿Pete, un compañero de trabajo? —Inquirió Jane terminando de servir el vino.

—Mi compañero, de hecho —asintió Myka.

—Creía que Helena era tu compañera —Jane miró a Maura, pero la forense negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Realmente, Pete es el compañero de campo de Myka, yo solo les acompaño en algunos casos —explicó Helena.

—¿Casos? Yo siempre he pensado en el Servicio Secreto como los tipos que protegen al Presidente y esas cosas —dijo Jane pasando los platos que Maura iba sirviendo.

—En realidad, Jane, el Servicio Secreto se ocupa de la prevención y la investigación de la falsificación de dinero, además de investigar una amplia variedad de crímenes de fraude y hurtos financieros y de la identidad y proporciona la ayuda de forenses para algunos crímenes locales. No fue hasta 1902, treinta y siete años después de su creación, que dicho cuerpo tomó la responsabilidad de proteger al Presidente del país.

—Gracias, _Wikipedia_ —dijo Jane entre dientes cuando Maura terminó su explicación.

Myka y Helena rieron ante el intercambio de miradas entre ambas mujeres; aunque hacía bastante tiempo que Myka no había vuelto a ver a Maura cara a cara, todavía recordaba aquella tendencia suya de soltar hechos y explicaciones sobre los más variados temas como la cosa más normal del mundo; la agente se consideraba una persona lógica con gran atención al detalle y una muy buena memoria fotográfica, pero aún le seguía sorprendiendo un poco la cantidad de conocimientos que la forense parecía poseer.

—Maura está en lo cierto —señaló Myka—, el Servicio Secreto hace muchas más cosas a parte de encargarse de la seguridad del Presidente y otros altos cargos. Aunque nuestro… Departamento se ocupa de otros asuntos.

Helena estaba segura de que la curiosa detective que se sentaba frente a ella iba a preguntar con qué clase de asuntos lidiaban ellos, cuando el vendaje que cubría los puntos en el brazo de Myka quedó al descubierto al arremangarse esta los puños de la camisa y Maura le preguntó preocupada qué le había ocurrido. La inventora sabía que aquello no alejaría el tema de conversación de lo que hacían en el trabajo precisamente.

—¿Un accidente laboral? —Medio bromeó Myka intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

—¿En serio? Eso no parece el corte de un abrecartas —comentó Jane sabiendo que detrás de esa herida había mucha más historia, probablemente una buena.

—Supongo que no —sonrió de medio lado la agente—, pero no es nada, de verdad —insistió ante la mirada preocupada de Maura—, gajes del oficio.

—Al menos, espero que el otro haya quedado peor —rió Jane.

—Oh, puedes estar segura de que ha sido así —sonrió Helena maliciosamente, recordando cómo Myka había conseguido con un elegante y ágil movimiento desarmar al hombre y reducirlo incluso con el brazo herido.

—Está bien, ahora quiero oír toda la historia —se quejó Jane.

—Myka y yo no tenemos permitido hablar de nuestros casos —soltó Helena sin más

—No es nada personal —añadió Myka disculpando la casi seca respuesta de su novia —, pero nuestro trabajo es del tipo clasificado.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que nunca me explicaste exactamente qué hay en el sur de Dakota? —inquirió Maura; a la forense siempre le había llamado la atención la forma en que Myka evitaba hablar realmente del tipo de trabajo que estaba realizando dentro del Servicio Secreto y dada la naturaleza del cuerpo, Maura tampoco se había sentido inclinada a presionar demasiado en esa dirección; sabía que Myka estaba haciendo un trabajo que era importante para ella y, sobre todo, que le gustaba, eso era algo que se desprendía de lo poco que le había dicho al respecto.

—Sí. Lo siento, pero no podemos contar nada de lo que hacemos allí o durante nuestros casos y misiones.

—Supongo que por eso lo llaman "Servicio Secreto" —dijo Jane—. Está bien, es comprensible. Aunque, advierto, seguro que vuelvo a preguntaros más adelante —rió—, a fin de cuentas, soy detective. Podéis llamarlo deformación profesional.

Las otras tres mujeres rieron el comentario de Jane y dejaron a un lado cualquier tema relacionado con el trabajo, llevando la conversación por derroteros más ligeros y agradables, y de tanto en tanto, Myka y Maura iban poniéndose al día de sus respectivas vidas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Myka insistió en ayudar a Jane a recoger la mesa y ocuparse de lo que había que fregar, mientras, Helena y Maura fueron a sentarse al sofá del salón, copa de vino en mano aún.

—Maura me dijo que os conocisteis hace unos años en D.C. —comentó Jane y Myka asintió cogiendo la sartén que le pasaba para secarla—. De Washington al sur de Dakota, eso sí que es un cambio de escenario.

—No te haces idea —rió suavemente Myka—. Aunque al principio no me hacía mucha gracia mi nuevo destino, ahora tengo que admitir que no querría estar en otro lugar. El trabajo es mucho mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar en su momento, el sitio en el que vivimos está bien y nuestro Departamento es prácticamente una pequeña familia.

—Suena bien. Aunque es verdad que uno podría pensar en ese cambio como una degradación o castigo por algo.

—Eso mismo es lo que pensé yo al principio. Pero en realidad fue una promoción.

—No puedo imaginar qué hay tan interesante en el sur de Dakota, pero creeré en tu palabra —Jane sonrió de medio lado, sabía que por mucho que preguntará sobre ello, no iba a obtener respuesta, así que cambió ligeramente de tema—. ¿Helena y tú os conocisteis allí?

—En Londres —sacudió Myka la cabeza cogiendo otro cacharro para secar—. Durante una investigación que Pete y yo estábamos llevando a cabo allí.

—Un poco lejos de casa —comentó Jane y Myka asintió—. ¿Trabajaba ella en la misma investigación?

—No exactamente —la agente se mordió el labio inferior pensativa—. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron durante la investigación. Lo siento, no puedo contarte más.

—Sabes, esas medias respuestas pueden llegar a ser muy frustrantes —dijo Jane medio en broma.

—Lo sé —sonrió Myka—. Por aquel entonces, Helena no trabajaba para el Servicio Secreto, pero acabó uniéndose a nuestro equipo un poco más adelante.

—¿Y su nacionalidad extranjera no fue un problema?

—No en lo que a nuestro Departamento y jefes concierne —respondió Myka de modo críptico.

—¿Vuestros superiores ven con buenos ojos que mantengáis una relación? Quiero decir —trató de explicarse Jane terminando con el último cacharro—, ¿no temen un conflicto de intereses si las dos estáis llevando a cabo una misión y la vida de una corre peligro? No sé si hay normas al respecto, pero esas cosas nunca se animan a que ocurran entre compañeros.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es cierto, sí hay normas al respecto en el Servicio Secreto, al menos entre agentes de distinto nivel. Y, como has dicho, no se animan ni se ven especialmente bien y cuando dos agentes mantienen una relación romántica y es conocida, uno de los dos es trasladado a otra unidad para evitar esos conflictos de intereses. Pero como te he dicho, nuestro Departamento es un tanto especial en ese aspecto. Y de todas formas, Helena y yo no solemos estar juntas en el campo muy a menudo.

—Hm —asintió Jane.

—¿Maura y tú no tenéis problemas en ese aspecto, no? A fin de cuentas, ella ni siquiera es policía.

—No los tenemos. Al menos, no de ese tipo —Jane terminó de secarse las manos y se volvió apoyándose en la encimera y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando en dirección al salón—. Ya sabes como es "el viejo club" —arrugó el gesto.

—Puedo imaginar que no todos vuestros compañeros han sido muy agradables. Maura ha comentado algo alguna vez.

—Sí, puedes decirlo —Jane dejó escapar un suspiro—. Pero tan poco ha sido tan malo, tenemos el apoyo y comprensión de la gente que nos importa de verdad, así que el resto puede irse al infierno. No parece que vosotras hayáis tenido problemas en ese frente.

—No —Myka volvió a sonreír—. De hecho, después de… —vaciló buscando como expresar lo que iba a decir— de un grave incidente que puso la vida de todos en serio peligro, se mostraron más que compresivos y… En fin, supongo que como dije antes, somos más como una pequeña familia. Tenemos nuestros problemas, pero que Helena y yo estemos juntas no es uno de ellos.

—En cierto modo os envidio —Jane sonrió y sacudiendo los hombros, se dirigió a la nevera—. ¿Otra cerveza o eres más de vino? —Inquirió dando por zanjado el tema.

—Cerveza está bien.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Una vez adquiridos sendos botellines, las dos mujeres se unieron a sus otras dos mitades en el salón, Myka se sentó en el sofá junto a Helena y Jane optó por una de las sillas. Bass estaba debajo de la mesa de café, ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba, escondido dentro de su caparazón; el reptil había llamado la atención de Helena cuando lo había visto durante la cena, inquiriendo sobre tal peculiar elección de mascota a Maura; Joe hacía un rato que se había encogido sobre su cama en uno de los rincones del salón.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —Preguntó Jane.

—Sí, Helena y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre literatura —contestó la forense con una ancha sonrisa—. Tiene un amplío conocimiento sobre el tema.

—Es una de mis pasiones —señaló Helena.

—Algo que Myka y tú tenéis en común —comentó Maura.

—¿Uno de tus _hobbies_? —Inquirió Jane mirando a la agente.

—Crecí en la librería de mis padres —Myka sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo de pequeña y adolescente.

—Ahora también —añadió Helena divertida—. Siempre que no está trabajando, logra encontrar un hueco para "esconderse" del resto de nosotros con un libro en las manos.

—Es una buena forma de desconectar —reconoció Jane—. Aunque yo prefiero gritarle a la tele viendo algún partido.

—Sigo sin entender completamente por qué haces eso, no es como si los participantes te fueran a oír —puntualizó Maura.

—Primero, son jugadores, no participantes. Y segundo, libera estrés —arguyó por enésima vez Jane sobre aquel tema.

—Creo que Pete estaría de acuerdo contigo —rió Myka.

En ese momento, el teléfono que la agente tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a sonar; cogiéndolo, miró la pantalla para saber quién llamaba a aquellas horas.

—Es Claudia —dijo mirando a Helena—. Disculpadme, tengo que cogerlo —Maura y Jane asintieron, se levantó y fue hacia el dormitorio, esperando que nada malo hubiese ocurrido en el Almacén o a sus compañeros.

—¿Una amiga? —Preguntó Jane a Helena.

—Más como su hermana pequeña —explicó la inventora—. También trabaja con nosotros. Una joven realmente brillante.

—Myka me ha hablado de ella alguna vez. Tiene un gran talento para los ordenadores, ¿cierto? —intervino Maura.

—Así es.

—Espero que no sean problemas —comentó Jane.

Helena asintió, pero no añadió nada más, ciertamente, ella tampoco quería que aquella llamada tuviese que ver con problemas de ninguna clase y esperaba que el motivo de la misma fuese más la curiosidad por saber cómo les iba en sus recién estrenadas vacaciones que otra cosa. De hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello último era lo correcto.

Mientras, en la habitación de invitados, Myka respondía por fin al insistente teléfono.

—Hola, Claud, ¿todo bien por allí?

—Myka, todo perfecto —respondió la joven en su particular tono animado.

—¿Seguro? ¿Nada de problemas? ¿Pete no habrá estado jugando con la espada, verdad?

—No, no —rió Cluadia—. Han llegado perfectamente, él y la _Tizona_. Aunque Pete no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre lo injusto de que él no tuviese vacaciones y que no le habéis dejado conocer a una forense durante todo el rato que ha estado en la oficina. Al final Artie le ha mandado para casa.

—Bueno, Artie nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia —Myka se sentó al borde la cama—. Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

—Solo comprobando que estáis bien.

—Claudia…

—Ok. De acuerdo, me surgió cierta curiosidad cuando oí mencionar a Pete lo de la forense yyy… puede que haya hecho alguna búsqueda sobre ella…

—¡Claud!

—Oh, venga, Myka, ya sabes que a veces no puedo resistirme. Es parte de mi encanto.

Myka casi podía ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la joven al otro lado de línea y sacudió la cabeza divertida. Ciertamente, aquella era la forma de ser de Claudia.

—Podrías haberme preguntado —le dijo en tono ligeramente reprobador.

—Podría —reconoció—, pero no habría sido la mitad de interesante y divertido. Así que… esta amiga tuya es una forense bastante reputada allí en Boston, involucrada en casos interesantes.

—Ya sé eso, Claudia.

—Imagino. Pero ¿sabías que su nombre también se menciona en la muerte de uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos de la ciudad hace cosa de un año? _El Cirujano_. Al parecer murió en un incidente en la cárcel donde estaba encerrado.

—Sí, ella me lo contó. —Aunque Maura no había dado muchos detalles sobre el asunto de Charles Hoyt y la forma en que su vida había llegado a su final, Myka sabía que el hecho estaba relacionado con Jane y la fijación que aquel asesino tenía con ella. Sabiendo que era un tema todavía incómodo y delicado para su amiga, la agente no lo había vuelto a sacar en sus siguientes conversaciones.

—Mm, ya veo —oyó decir a Claudia—. Supongo que _ese_ no ha sido un tema de conversación durante la cena.

—No, no precisamente —sonrió Myka.

—Bueno, si todo está bien por allí, debería dejar que volvieras a lo que estuvierais haciendo.

—¿Quieres hablar con Helena? —le preguntó la agente consciente de que aunque no lo admitiera, Claudia echaría de menos las conversaciones sobre tecnología que ella y Helena solían mantener cuando estaban todos de vuelta en el _B&B_ tras el trabajo.

—Nah, no quiero molestar…

—Sabes que no es molestia —Myka sacudió la cabeza y volvió hacia el salón—, además, estoy segura de que a ella le encantará hablar contigo… Ya sabes, contarte un pequeño cuento, desearte buenas noches y dulces sueños. —Apenas pudo contener la risa mientras decía aquello y le pasaba el móvil a Helena antes de escuchar la agria réplica de la joven al otro lado de la línea, que a juzgar por la expresión de la escritora, debió ser una invectiva bastante clara y explícita.

Las tres mujeres pudieron oír como Helena trataba de corregir el colorido vocabulario de Claudia, mientras se alejaba del salón.

—Diría que a vuestra joven compañera no le gusta que le recuerden lo _joven_ que es —comentó Jane divertida.

—No especialmente —rió Myka—. Pero se lo tiene merecido, por andar husmeando —ante las miradas interrogantes, se explicó—. Claudia tenía curiosidad por saber sobre ti, Maura.

—Oh y supongo que ha estado buscando información, ¿no? —dijo la castaña.

—Sí, por lo que me ha dicho, varios artículos de prensa en los que se te menciona y probablemente algunos de los trabajos que has publicado sobre medicina forense.

Jane y Maura intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo muy bien con qué artículos se habría encontrado la joven compañera de Myka; Jane no pudo evitar frotarse inconscientemente las cicatrices de sus manos, algo que no pasó inadvertido para la agente, que prefirió no hacer comentario sobre ello, como si no hubiese visto el nervioso gesto. Myka sabía mejor que nadie lo necesario que era a veces dejar un pasado doloroso e hiriente atrás, sin necesidad de rememorarlo y volverlo a enfrentar, cuando las cosas habían acabado yendo a mejor y uno podía simplemente pretender que lo había olvidado, aunque eso nunca fuese del todo cierto. Les dedicó a ambas una sonrisa cálida, amable y tranquilizadora.

—Así que Maura, recuerdo que me contaste sobre algunas competiciones de esgrima durante el instituto, ¿todavía sigues practicándo? —Preguntó retomando la conversación en un tono más ligero.

—No desde entonces —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Tú sí?

—Podría decirse que de vez en cuando vuelvo a coger la espada —respondió Myka dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a su brazo herido.

—Eso es estupendo. Yo lo echo de menos algunas veces. Siempre me ha parecido un deporte de lo más interesante.

—El esgrima no es un deporte —resopló Jane.

—Lo es —dijeron al unísono Maura y Myka muy seriamente, lo que provocó que Jane se echara a reír a carcajadas.

—Jane… —advirtió Maura.

—Es… Lo siento… —consiguió articular la detective—. Lo siento —repitió más calmada—, pero nunca me convenceréis de que el esgrima es un deporte de verdad.

—¿Por qué no? —les llegó la voz de Helena, que volvía a unirse a ellas en el salón, retomando su sitio junto a Myka en el sofá—. Yo creo que es un deporte bastante exigente, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente; la necesidad de desarrollar una buena estrategia, junto a tener unos buenos reflejos y forma física para vencer a tu oponente.

—Ves —señaló Maura, asintiendo a las palabras de la inglesa.

—Está bien, está bien —Jane alzó las manos a modo de rendición—. Tres contra uno no es justo… Pero seguís sin convencerme.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y la velada siguió una rato más, hasta que pasada algo más de media noche, las cuatro decidieron finalmente irse a dormir, el día había sido largo para todas ellas, pero Myka especialmente estaba empezando a notar que la herida del brazo le dolía nuevamente.

Jane y Maura estaban terminando de prepararse para meterse en la cama, cuando la segunda le preguntó a la primera qué le habían parecido sus dos invitadas.

—No están mal, para ser federales —dijo Jane metiéndose finalmente bajo las mantas, suspirando de satisfacción, la sensación agradable se acrecentó al unirse Maura a ella en el centro de la cama, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo—. Mmm… calor…

Maura dejó escapar unas suaves carcajadas y besó a Jane en el cuello.

—La verdad es que me han causado una buena impresión —continuó Jane—. Dan esa sensación de saber lo que se hacen y saber manejarse en cualquier situación. No sé… personas en las que sabes que se puede confiar. Y —rió— puedo entender por qué Myka y tú os hicisteis amigas, es casi una enciclopedia parlante como tú. Aunque ella no suelta tantos datos y hechos e información sobre prácticamente cualquier tema, como sueles hacer tú.

—Hm…, no sé si tomarme eso como un insulto o no —Maura se irguió ligeramente apoyándose en un codo, para poder mirar a Jane a la cara.

—No es un insulto —susurró Jane, esbozando media sonrisa traviesa—. Yo encuentro encantador y adorable cuando te pones en modo _wikipedia_ o _google_… Puede que no preste atención a todo lo que dices, pero me encanta oír tu voz.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Maura inclinándose hacia Jane.

—Deberías… —Jane alzó un poco la cabeza capturando finalmente los labios de la castaña en un largo y profundo beso, al que pronto siguieron otros acompañados de caricias y quedos suspiros.

. — . — . — .

Todavía era temprano cuando Myka se despertó la mañana siguiente, una tenue claridad se colaba por las persianas no bajadas del todo y las cortinas claras; no debía hacer mucho que había salido el sol, pensó la agente mientras se estiraba con cuidado de no despertar a la bella durmiente que tenía prácticamente encima suyo; Helena no era precisamente una persona madrugadora y por norma general, los días libres solía dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana y la mayoría de esas mañanas Myka hacía exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, los primeros días al comienzo de unas vacaciones siempre se despertaba temprano, su cuerpo siguiendo los patrones de sueño a los que estaba acostumbrado, aunque la noche anterior se hubiesen acostado algo más tarde de lo habitual.

Mientras su mente terminaba de deshacerse de las últimas trazas de sueño, observó el rostro de Helena que reposaba sobre su hombro; nunca lo admitiría delante de los demás, pero a Myka le gustaba mirar a la morena dormir, tanto como verla excitada e hiperactiva trabajando en algún nuevo proyecto suyo; cuando dormía, Helena tenía una expresión relajada que le hacía parecer más joven, las preocupaciones y el peso del pasado desvanecidos durante un sueño que finalmente ya no estaba poblado de pesadillas y fantasmas. Los labios de Myka se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y, estrechando suavemente a la inventora contra su cuerpo, la besó en la frente.

—Mmm… ¿qué hora es? —Preguntó Helena con voz ronca, los labios rozando su hombro desnudo.

—Pronto todavía, sigue durmiendo.

Myka dejó correr sus dedos por el pelo y la espalda de Helena en caricias suaves y relajantes, hasta que volvió a dormirse por completo. La agente estuvo así unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando del hecho de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, una sensación de la que jamás podría cansarse, no después de todo por cuanto habían pasado para poder llegar hasta donde estaban, no después de haberse perdido y encontrado tantas veces, no después de haber vivido un tiempo en el que el simple hecho de poder tocarse no era más que un doloroso anhelo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, eso ya había quedado atrás, Helena y ella estaban juntas ahora, eso era lo que importaba.

Finalmente, con movimientos lentos y cuidados, abandonó la calidez de las mantas y el cuerpo de Helena y se levantó para empezar el primer día de sus vacaciones. Mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de tirantes, echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre una de las mesillas, las siete y media de la mañana, definitivamente demasiado pronto para estar levantado un día libre, pero sabía que ya no se podría volver a dormir y si se quedaba en la cama, al final acabaría despertando a su novia por mero aburrimiento. Así que el mejor curso de acción era salir en busca de un café y algo que preparar para desayunar.

Gracias al pequeño tour por la casa que Maura les había hecho la noche anterior, Myka sabía dónde podía encontrar cualquier cosa que necesitase. Así que, tras una parada en el cuarto de baño, dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, donde le sorprendió un poco encontrarse a Maura y Jane ya levantadas, vestidas para salir y con lo que parecía un desayuno rápido prácticamente terminado.

—Buenos días, Myka —le saludó su amiga con una sonrisa.

—Bue… días —bostezó Jane desde su taburete antes de dar un largo trago a su taza de café.

—Buenos días. Um… ¿Tenéis por costumbre madrugar lo días libres? —Bromeó Myka, consciente de que si ambas estaban en pie a esas horas un sábado solo podía significar una cosa.

—"Maura-me gusta ir a correr por las mañanas" aquí presente sí —contestó Jane sonriendo de medio lado ante la mirada de la castaña—. Yo particularmente prefiero quedarme en la cama unas cuantas horas más. Pero han encontrado un cuerpo y nos han llamado para ir a la escena.

—Me lo imaginaba —asintió Myka—. Maura comentó que estabais de guardia este fin de semana.

—Así es, pero con un poco de suerte estaremos libres para la tarde —comentó la forense comenzado a recoger platos y tazas.

—Parece que todo apunta a un suicidio —explicó Jane al ver la expresión interrogante de Myka.

—Nada de especulaciones hasta ver el cuerpo, Jane —le reconvino Maura al tiempo que le tendía a una divertida Myka una taza de café recién hecho—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —la agente aspiró el delicioso aroma de aquel brebaje sin el que no podría arrancar por las mañanas.

—Ya sé, ya sé —suspiró Jane—, las manchas marrón rojizas son solo manchas marrón rojizas hasta que las analicen en el laboratorio…

—Exactamente.

Myka no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al ver el intercambio de palabras y miradas entre ambas mujeres mientras terminaban de prepar para irse; Maura recogió su bolso y maletín y Jane se colocó pistola, placa y móvil en su cinturón.

—Siento que no podamos haceros compañía esta mañana —se disculpó Maura tras ponerse su abrigo.

—No os preocupéis —Myka agitó una mano como restándole importancia al asunto—. Son cosas del trabajo, lo entiendo. Cuando el deber llama…

—Estaría bien que no llamase un sábado a las siete de la mañana —gruñó Jane desde la puerta. Myka no podía estar más de acuerdo, ella también detestaba cuando algún _ping_ les sacaba de la cama excesivamente temprano, sobre todo durante los fines de semana.

—Bueno, ya sabéis dónde está todo, así que estáis en vuestra casa. Jane ya ha sacado a Joe y ella y Bass tienen comida y agua en sus platos. Si tenéis algún problema, no dudéis en llamarme —se despidió finalmente la forense.

—Estaremos bien. Tened cuidado —las despidió Myka.

Bueno, pensó la agente terminándose el café, aquella no era la forma exacta en la que había imaginado que iría su primera mañana de vacaciones en Boston, pero tampoco era un cambio de planes tan grande, podía preparar un buen desayuno para Helena y ella y luego decidir qué parte de la ciudad ir a visitar primero o quizás simplemente sentarse y relajarse, después del último caso que habían tenido, se lo merecían, al menos, eso decían los más de veinte puntos en su brazo.

—La próxima vez yo me quedo con la Tesla —murmuró mientras abría la nevera y echaba un vistazo buscando ingredientes para el desayuno— y ya puede quejarse Pete lo que quiera…

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quién es Pete? —Preguntó de repente una voz a su espalda.

Myka se volvió con el corazón en la boca y la mano derecha yendo a su cintura donde usualmente llevaba su pistola, encontrándose en frente a una mujer entrada ya en años y que la miraba de manera curiosa e interrogante.

—¿Qué..? ¿Quién…? —Fue lo más que Myka logró articular en su sorpresa.

—Oh, oh, lo siento, no pretendía asustarla —la mujer se aproximó unos pasos hacia ella con expresión preocupada—. Soy Angela Rizzoli…

—La madre de Jane —La cortó Myka sin querer, recordando la advertencia de la detective la noche anterior de que era probable que su, según sus propias palabras, "ruidosa y cotilla" madre se pasase por la casa en algún momento del día para conocerlas. Myka no esperaba que ese momento fuese a poco más de la ocho de la mañana.

—Exactamente —sonrió Angela—. Y tú debes de ser la amiga de Maura, ¿no?

—Sí, Myka Bering, encantada de conocerla señora Rizzoli —le tendió una mano, que la mujer estrechó cálidamente.

—Oh, no, llámame Angela, por favor. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —Le preguntó al ver el vendaje.

—Un pequeño accidente, nada serio.

—Si tú lo dices… —Era obvio que la mujer se moría de ganas por preguntar cómo se había hecho daño, pero los pocos minutos pasados desde que se habían conocido la llevaron en otra dirección—. Así que… ¿la primera en levantarse?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Quiere un café? —le ofreció señalando la cafetera medio llena todavía.

—No, gracias, ya he desayunado. ¿Y dónde están Jane y Maura? ¿Han salido a correr otra vez? Me sorprende que Maura haya convencido a Jane de nuevo para madrugar un sábado —rió la mujer.

—No, han ido a trabajar. Parece que ha aparecido un cuerpo —explicó Myka.

—Oh, es verdad, estaban de guardia hoy. ¿Y te han dejado sola?

Myka disimuló como mejor pudo la sonrisa divertida que intentaba asomar a sus labios, al escuchar el tono casi escandalizado de Angela.

—Bueno, no es como si pudieran hacer otra cosa, es su trabajo. Y de todas formas no estoy sola, mi novia me acompaña, aunque está durmiendo todavía.

—Déjame adivinar, le gusta dormir hasta tarde los sábados, como a mi Jane.

—Se puede decir que sí —rió Myka.

—Y es evidente que estás pensando en hacerle el desayuno y aquí estoy yo, molestándote y entreteniéndote.

—No es ninguna molestia —se apresuró a decir Myka.

—Estoy segura de que Jane diría totalmente lo contrario —bromeó la mujer—. De todas formas debería ir yéndome, me gusta hacer las compras pronto los sábados por la mañana, así puedes disfrutar del resto del día. Encantada de conocerte, Myka.

—Igualmente —sonrió la agente.

—Y si más tarde necesitáis cualquier cosa, si Maura y Jane todavía están trabajando, estoy justo en la puerta de al lado. —Se despidió finalmente Angela, abandonado la cocina y dirigiéndose a la casa de invitados, tras el agradecimiento de Myka, que en cuanto la puerta se cerró, volvió a su búsqueda de ingredientes para el desayuno.

Era una suerte que Maura también fuese aficionada al té, ya que Myka encontró en uno de los armarios de la cocina una surtida variedad de la bebida favorita de Helena; la agente estaba convencida de que daba igual el tiempo que pasara viviendo en Estados Unidos, Helena nunca cambiaría su adorado té por el café, incluso cuando no le quedaba más remedio que utilizar una de "aquellas desagradables bolsitas" para prepararse una taza.

Mientras el té terminaba de hacerse en la tetera de agua hirviendo y Myka disponía varias tostadas recién hechas en un plato sobre la isla central de la cocina, unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás, atrayéndola a un estrecho y cálido abrazo.

—Buenos días, amor —susurró la dueña de dichos brazos junto a su oreja, depositando un suave beso bajo ella.

—Buenos días —respondió Myka, apoyándose ligeramente en el cuerpo tras el suyo, sintiendo como el calor que irradiaba la envolvía—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Estupendamente. —Helena aflojó un poco el abrazo, permitiendo que Myka se volviera hacia ella entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Bien. Casi no me duele —contestó Myka rodeando el cuello de Helena con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí para darle un apropiado beso de buenos días.

—Mmm, me alegra oírlo —musitó la inglesa entre un beso y el siguiente, sus manos bajando y subiendo por la espalda de la otra mujer en placenteras caricias—. ¿Dónde están nuestras anfitrionas?

—Han tenido que ir a trabajar. Ha aparecido un cuerpo —Myka apenas podía reprimir el ligero estremecimiento que bajaba por su espalda al sentir las diestras manos de Helena recorrerla.

—Así que estamos solas —un brillo malicioso asomó a los ojos oscuros.

—A parte de un par de mascotas, sí, estamos solas —sonrió Myka, sabiendo muy bien lo que aquella mirada prometía.

—Maravilloso.

Helena volvió a reclamar sus labios en un beso más profundo y pasional, empujándola contra la isla, hasta que Myka no tuvo más opción que dar un pequeño salto y sentarse sobre el borde. Tampoco es que se fuera a quejar, en el _B&B_ era raro que pudieran tener una mañana solo para ellas, incluso en la intimidad de su habitación era fácil que Pete o Claudia entrasen sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta a primera hora de la mañana, así que ocasiones como aquella debían aprovecharse, estuviesen o no en casa ajena.

Algo más de media hora y un desayuno recalentado después, ambas decidían qué hacer aquella mañana, mientras disfrutaban de una segunda taza de té sentadas en el sofá del salón o, mejor dicho, Helena estaba sentada y Myka medio tumbada sobre su regazo.

—Así que las opciones son hacer algo de turismo o tener una mañana de relax —resumió Myka jugueteando con los dedos de la mano libre de Helena.

—Por mucho que me guste la idea de… ¿cómo suele decir Claudia? Ah, sí. La idea de vaguear contigo durante toda la mañana, me gustaría conocer un poco este Boston moderno sin la presión de estar persiguiendo un artefacto.

Myka sonrió y se levantó del sofá tendiendo la mano del brazo sano a Helena.

—No esperemos más entonces —dijo mientras la escritora tomaba la mano ofrecida y se dejaba llevar de vuelta al dormitorio para terminar de prepararse y salir a las calles de la centenaria ciudad a mediados de otoño.


	3. Capitulo 3

**:— 03 —:**

—Así que, ¿qué tenemos aquí, Frost? —Inquirió Jane al entrar en el dormitorio principal del apartamento.

Mientras la detective se quedaba a unos pasos de la cama, contemplando y estudiando la escena que se desplegaba ante ella, Maura se acercó al cuerpo del hombre que yacía sobre el lecho, los ojos cerrados como si simplemente se hubiese quedado dormido, y comenzó su examen preliminar.

—Su nombre es Michael Donaldson, treinta y cinco años —comenzó Frost echando un vistazo a sus notas—. Lo encontró su ex mujer esta mañana cuando le traía a los niños para que se quedasen a pasar el fin de semana con él.

—¿Sus hijos lo han visto así? —Preguntó Jane arrugando el rostro, aquello no era algo como para que un par de críos lo vieran.

—No, la madre los dejó en el salón antes de entrar en el cuarto —respondió su compañero—. Al principio pensaba que se había quedado dormido, pero al tratar de despertarlo… —se encogió de hombros—. Llamó a emergencias, pero los paramédicos solo pudieron certificar su muerte.

—Hm… —Jane se acercó a la mesilla junto a la cama y, tras ponerse los guantes de látex, cogió un pequeño bote de pastillas—. Parece que alguien se excedió con la dosis anoche. Está vacío. Son sedantes, creo.

—¿Suicidio, entonces? —Inquirió Frost.

Jane miró a Maura, que en ese momento se incorporaba y hacía una señal a un par de sus ayudantes indicándoles que ya podían llevarse el cuerpo. La forense se volvió hacia los detectives.

—En principio todo apunta a un suicidio —asintió Maura—. No hay señales de violencia, ni heridas defensivas. Pero eso podría ser porque le hubiesen drogado antes —señaló el bote de pastillas que Jane aún sostenía en la mano.

—¿Hora de la muerte? —Jane metió el bote en una bolsa de pruebas y se la pasó a uno de los técnicos.

—Entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche, aproximadamente.

—Habría que preguntar si los vecinos oyeron o vieron algo en torno a esas horas. Quizás tuvo algún invitado. Frost.

—Estoy en ello —el joven detective asintió y abandonó el cuarto para comenzar una ronda de preguntas por la planta.

—De todas formas, una vez hecha la autopsia y con los resultados toxicológicos del laboratorio, sabremos con certeza si es un suicidio o no —comentó Maura.

—Sí… Sabía que ibas a decir algo así —dijo Jane en tono medio ausente, mientras sus ojos escaneaban de nuevo la habitación.

—¿Qué es Jane? —preguntó Maura notando el ceño fruncido y la expresión concentrada de su novia.

—La nota. No veo ninguna nota. Es raro. La mayoría de los suicidas dejan una nota de despedida, dando sus motivos.

—La mayoría no son todos, Jane.

—Ya, pero es raro, ¿no te parece? —La detective la miró—. Este es… ¿cuál? ¿El sexto suicidio en un mes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Y ninguno de los seis ha dejado nota.

—¿Simple coincidencia? —Aventuró la forense.

—¿Haciendo una suposición, Doctora Isles? El mundo debe estar llegando a su fin.

—Muy graciosa, Jane —dijo fríamente Maura.

—Lo siento —aunque no sonaba a disculpa de verdad—. Pero tienes razón, podría ser una mera coincidencia. A lo mejor simplemente no se les ocurría nada que poner o se les daba mal escribir. En cualquier caso es toda una coincidencia.

—Y te molesta —comentó Maura mientras abandonaban la habitación.

—Sí, por algún motivo se me hace raro. —Vieron a la ex mujer del fallecido todavía sentada en el salón, hablando con un uniformado que probablemente le estaba terminando de tomar declaración—. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿tú te suicidarías sabiendo que tu ex va a traerte a tus hijos a la mañana siguiente?

—No lo sé, Jane, eso sería especular. Y —ignoró el gruñido de la detective— no sabemos en qué estado mental o anímico se encontraba este hombre.

—Bueno, no tardaremos mucho en saberlo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que será parecido a los otros tres suicidios de este mes.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Maura cuando se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta del apartamento.

—Que era un hombre normal, que no parecía triste o deprimido, mucho menos con tendencias suicidas. En fin, voy a unirme a Frost y ver qué nos cuentan los vecinos. Nos vemos luego en la comisaría.

—De acuerdo. Probablemente tenga la autopsia finalizada para cuando estéis de vuelta.

—Muy bien. Diviértete —sonrió de medio lado.

Por un momento las dos se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra intensamente; era algo que les ocurría siempre que se despedían en el trabajo, unos instantes en los que ambas sentían el impulso de decirse adiós de una manera mucho menos profesional, pero muy conscientes de que varios oficiales de policía, técnicos y a veces testigos y curiosos las rodeaban.

—Hasta luego, entonces, Jane —dijo suavemente Maura, acariciando leve y discretamente el brazo de la detective.

—Sí, hasta luego —Jane estrechó un instante aquella mano antes de que la castaña se alejase de camino al ascensor. Sacudió la cabeza, había trabajo que hacer y cuanto antes solucionasen aquello, antes podrían volver a disfrutar del fin de semana.

Si algo bueno tenían los suicidios, pensó con cierto humor negro mientras alcanzaba a Frost en una de las puertas de los apartamentos de la planta, era que siempre se resolvían mucho más rápido que cualquier homicidio; el problema es que seis suicidios en menos de un mes hacía que todas las alarmas de su instinto saltasen en su cabeza.

. — . — . — .

Unas horas más tarde, de vuelta en la comisaría, Jane bostezó y se estiró en su silla, frotándose la cara; como había imaginado, nada en la vida de Michael Donaldson apuntaba a que fuese a suicidarse con un montón de pastillas; según la gente con la que habían hablado aquella mañana, el hombre era la viva imagen de la felicidad, cierto era que se había divorciado dos años antes, pero él y su ex mujer se seguían llevando bien, eran buenos amigos, y el tipo adoraba a sus hijos, pasando todo el tiempo libre que podía con ellos. Simplemente no encajaba con el perfil de un suicida. Volvió a bostezar.

—¿Noche larga, Rizzoli? —preguntó divertido Frost desde su mesa.

—Se puede decir que sí —fue a echar mano a su taza de café, pero esta ya estaba vacía.

—¿Ah, sí? —El tono sugerente de Frost y sus cejas alzadas dejaban muy clara la ruta que habían seguido sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio, Frost? —Jane le dirigió una de aquellas miradas suyas.

—Ey, eres tú quien lo ha reconocido.

—¿En serio? —sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos—. Una amiga de Maura y su novia están de vacaciones en la ciudad y se están quedando a dormir en casa de Maura. Anoche estuvimos hablando hasta tarde después de cenar. Eso es todo… Ah —suspiró—, ¿por qué te lo tengo que explicar si quiera? Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo.

—Ouch… Eso ha dolido —bromeó Frost.

—Idiota —Jane le lanzó una bola de papel que él esquivó sin problemas.

—Así que una amiga de la doctora, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿También es forense? ¿O es policía? Ya sabes, otra detective…

—De verdad, Frost, eres peor que mi madre —rió Jane.

—Sabes, solo por eso debería poder pedir un cambio de compañero —gruñó Frost.

—Jaja, no podrías vivir sin mí. Piénsalo, podrías acabar solo con Korsak —Jane rió de nuevo al ver cómo Frost fingía un exagerado escalofrío—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el Sargento Dolittle?

—Este fin de semana comenzaba su semana libre.

—Ah, es verdad.

—¿Entonces…? —Insistió Frost.

—Tío, eres increíble —suspiró Jane—. No, no es una forense. Tampoco policía, aunque casi. De hecho, es una agente del Servicio Secreto, las dos lo son.

—¿Servicio Secreto? ¿Como Servicio Secreto que se ocupa de la seguridad del Presidente?

—¿Qué otro Servicio Secreto conoces tú? —Jane volvió a sacudir la cabeza ante la obvia sorpresa en la cara del hombre.

—Vaya… —asintió Frost—. Agentes del Servicio Secreto.

—Empieza a sonar redundante.

—Y dado tu historial con los federales —siguió Frost ignorando su comentario—, ¿han sobrevivido a una cena contigo?

Jane iba a replicar con una respuesta bastante agria, pero el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose a su mesa, la distrajeron lo suficiente como para dejar pasar aquello; de todas formas, siempre podía vengarse de Frost más adelante. Con una genuina sonrisa Rizzoli en los labios, se volvió hacia la dueña de aquellos tacones justo cuando llegaba a su altura.

—Hola, Maura —saludó desde su silla, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la forense, gesto que se permitió aprovechando que en aquel momento el departamento estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Hola, Jane. Barry.

—Doc —Frost saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Has terminado ya aquí? —Preguntó Maura a la detective.

—Prácticamente, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Myka acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Helena y ella están cerca de aquí y preguntan si queremos unirnos a ellas para comer.

—Eso suena como una buena idea —sonrió Jane retirando su brazo de la cintura de Maura y levantándose de la silla—. Estaba a punto de ir a por otra taza de café, pero comer de verdad me parece mucho mejor.

Mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía la chaqueta, no se le escapó la expresión del rostro de Frost; era obvio que su compañero se moría de ganas por conocer a aquel par de agentes del Servicio Secreto, pero que no quería imponer su compañía ni molestarlas.

—Ey, Frost, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotras?

—¿Si no os importa?

—Claro que no, Barry —le aseguró Maura.

—De acuerdo, entonces —se levantó sin disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Jane volvió a rodar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, de verdad… Al menos esperaba que su compañero fuese capaz de controlar su evidente entusiasmo durante la comida.

Se encontraron con Myka y Helena en la puerta de uno de los restaurantes a los que usualmente iban a comer entre semana, ya que no estaba muy lejos de la comisaría y la comida tenía buen precio y aprobaba incluso los estándares de Maura. Tras hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, entraron en el establecimiento y se sentaron a una de las mesas del rincón, donde poder charlar tranquilamente. Una camarera vino a tomarles nota enseguida; otra de las cosas buenas de aquel sitio era que los sábados no estaba muy concurrido.

—Así que, ¿cómo es trabajar para el Presidente? —Inquirió Frost después de que les sirvieran la comida. Jane simplemente rodó los ojos, estaba claro que su compañero necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

—En realidad no trabajamos exactamente para el Presidente —contestó Myka aliñando su ensalada. Definitivamente, Maura y ella tenían ciertos hábitos parecidos, pensó Jane divertida.

—Pero sois del Servicio Secreto, pensé que…

—Una confusión habitual por lo que parece —interrumpió Helena a Frost y a Jane le costó saber si la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su compañero era amable o burlesca.

—Sí, bueno, Frost, como _Maurapedia_ aquí presente me dijo anoche, el Servicio Secreto hace bastantes más cosas que ser las niñeras del Presidente —comentó Jane sonriendo de medio lado e ignorando la mirada no muy amistosa que la médico forense le estaba dirigiendo.

—Aunque Myka trabajó en D.C. un tiempo —señaló la castaña y eso pareció volver a picar el interés de Frost, que dirigió una mirada apreciativa a la agente.

—Estuve allí antes de que me trasfirieran a mi nuevo destino —asintió Myka.

—Eres muy modesta, pero debéis saber que tiene varias menciones y felicitaciones en su hoja de servicio por el trabajo hecho allí —explicó Maura por su amiga.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo —dijo Myka agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

—¿Y es cierto que os entrenan para tomar esa "bala" en lugar del Presidente?

—¿En serio, Frost? —Jane tuvo que contenerse para no darle una colleja o algo, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Al parecer una graciosa, porque Myka rió suavemente.

—No eres el primero que lo pregunta —respondió la agente—. Sí, sí que nos entrenan para ello, para que nuestro instinto nos lleve a salvar la vida de otro en vez de la nuestra.

—Me alegra que ya no estés en D.C., entonces —comentó Maura—. Trabajar para la seguridad del Presidente se ve como algo realmente peligroso cuando es alguien a quien conoces quien lo hace.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto como que mi destino actual no es peligroso —dijo Myka y por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazo herido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Intervino Jane.

—Que nuestro trabajo puede ser a veces más peligroso que esperar por esa "bala proverbial" de la que habláis —contestó Helena.

La curiosidad de Jane por saber a qué demonios exactamente se dedicaban aquel par alcanzó nuevas cotas, aunque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarles sobre ello, eso lo habían dejado claro la noche anterior. ¿Qué narices había en el sur de Dakota que era tan secreto? Al ver a Frost echarse hacia delante en su asiento adoptando la pose habitual cuando le interesaba saber algo, decidió ahorrarle el aliento.

—No te molestes, Frost, no te van a contar nada —le dijo a su compañero—. Ya sabes, "clasificado".

—Oh —la desilusión en el rostro del hombre era evidente.

—¿Y cómo va vuestro caso de esta mañana? —Preguntó Myka llevando la conversación hacía ellos.

—Fácil —fue Frost quien respondió—, es bastante evidente que se trata de un suicidio, así que no creo que tardemos mucho en cerrarlo.

—A falta de las pruebas toxicológicas, todo apunta a un suicidio por sobredosis de somníferos —asintió Maura—. Los resultados no estarán hasta el lunes, pero en la autopsia no he encontrado ningún signo de violencia o juego sucio.

—Parece que lo tenéis bastante claro, entonces —comentó Myka.

—Salvo que no hay nota de suicidio y el tipo, según sus vecinos y familiares, era un hombre feliz, con planes de futuro y que tenía una buena vida —apuntó Jane sombría.

—¿Así que crees que podría haber algo más? —se interesó Helena—. Aunque la ausencia de nota de suicidio podría significar nada.

—Lo sé —asintió Jane—. Pero tengo esa sensación de que algo no encaja, no lo sé. Es raro.

—¿Te refieres a que tus tripas te hablan otra vez? —Preguntó Maura como si tal cosa.

Durante unos segundos el resto de comensales la miraron en silencio, hasta que una carcajada general se extendió por toda la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió la castaña sin comprender.

—Instinto, Maura. Es mi instinto el que habla. Tan literal siempre —suspiró al final Jane cuando las risas se calmaron.

—Oh, bueno, tú me has entendido —se defendió la forense.

—¿Y qué es lo que no te encaja, Jane? —Volvió sobre el tema Myka, intrigada.

—No estoy segura aún, pero este es el sexto suicidio en menos de un mes. Sé que Boston es una ciudad grande, pero me parece un número elevado en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Además, ninguna de las seis víctimas dejó nota y según las declaraciones de gente cercana a ellos, ninguno tenía tendencias suicidas, sus vidas parecían plenas y ellos satisfechos con ellas.

—¿Seis suicidios en menos de un mes? —Inquirió Myka y Jane vio cómo Helena y ella intercambiaban una mirada, ese tipo de mirada en el que van implícitas palabras y entendimiento.

—Sí —asintió Frost—. Como Jane ha dicho, han sido todos durante este último mes. Pero Maura puede deciros que no había nada sospechoso en sus muertes, a parte de las sobredosis de pastillas.

—Así es —apoyó Maura las palabras del detective—. Y como ya le dije a Jane esta mañana, a veces no sabemos el estado mental que una persona puede tener realmente. Hay gente que sabe esconder muy bien sus emociones.

—¿Todos los suicidios fueron por sobredosis? —Preguntó Myka y a Jane no se le escapó que la agente ya no parecía solo intrigada, sino también interesada y preocupada.

—A falta de confirmar el último, sí, todos ellos lo fueron. Diferentes sustancias, todas legales o que les habían sido recetadas legalmente —explicó la doctora.

—Myka… —musitó Helena y de nuevo un intercambio de miradas.

—Lo sé —dijo esta.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Jane dejando de lado el resto de la comida que quedaba en su plato, era evidente que algo había despertado el interés de ambas agentes—. ¿Suena familiar?

—Puede —contestó Myka con la mirada concentrada en un algún punto más allá de Jane y Maura, que estaban sentadas frente a ella.

La mente de la agente trabajaba rápido barajando posibilidades y estadísticas, pero todo parecía apuntar a lo que Helena y ella imaginaban, que acababan de tener un _ping_ que el sistema del Almacén parecía haber pasado por alto, de lo contrario Artie ya les habría llamado para informarles de que sus vacaciones se habían acabado. Pero por algún motivo no era así y de no haber sido por aquella conversación, probablemente no habrían caído tampoco en ello o finalmente habría saltado la alarma cuando más muertos hubiesen sido encontrados en aquellas circunstancias, en apariencia, tan simples. Definitivamente, todo apuntaba a que un artefacto estaba implicado en aquellas muertes.

—Tenemos que ver ese cuerpo —dijo Helena de repente, llegando a la misma conclusión que Myka.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Jane pensando que había oído mal; no, aquella mujer no acababa de pedirles ver el cuerpo de su última víctima, ¿verdad?

—Que necesitamos ver ese cuerpo —repitió Helena.

Pues no, no lo había oído mal después de todo. Jane sonrió de medio lado. Y Frost contuvo una carcajada, aquel par de agentes no sabían dónde se estaban metiendo, si había algo que a Jane no le gustaba era tener federales husmeando en sus casos. Maura decidió guardar silencio y observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, de ponerse muy feas, se sabía capaz de tranquilizar a su novia antes de que saltara al cuello de alguna de sus nuevas amigas. Y tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Myka y Helena veían en aquel caso que había llamado su atención.

—A ver, dejarme ver cómo están las cosas —empezó Jane—. Queréis ver el cuerpo de un suicida porque sí. Yo creo que no. Antes me gustaría una explicación.

—No… —Comenzó a decir Helena, pero Myka la acalló poniendo una mano en su rodilla, un gesto que le pedía que la dejase a ella lidiar con aquello; lo que menos necesitaban ahora era el temperamento de la inglesa, Myka era consciente del "problema" que muchos policías solían tener con los federales, normalmente vistos como intrusos que venían a jugar al patio de uno y a llevarse la gloria. Necesitaba hacerle entender a Jane que ese no era el caso.

—Es probable que vuestro caso y el resto de suicidios estén relacionados con el tipo de casos que nosotros investigamos —dijo Myka—. De ser así, podemos ayudar…

—¿Sabes?, eso es bastante vago —le cortó Jane.

—Debo coincidir con Jane —abundó Maura—. ¿Qué veis tan extraño en estos suicidios, a parte del inusitado número en tan poco tiempo?

Myka se mordió el labio inferior, explicar algo sin poder explicarlo realmente era quizás una de las partes más complicadas de ser un agente del Almacén 13, pero el tiempo les había dado experiencia en ello.

—Que son extraños —contestó la agente—. Jane tiene razón al pensar que hay algo que no termina de encajar. Seis personas con una vida normal, aparentemente felices y sin tendencias suicidas, deciden quitarse la vida así como así y ninguno de ellos deja una nota. Por no señalar que todos optaron por una sobredosis de pastillas. Extraño. Y nosotros nos dedicamos a los casos extraños. No podemos deciros más, por el momento.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se adueñó de la mesa, Myka sabía que sus palabras estaban haciendo pensar a Jane, aunque no se atrevía a aventurar qué decisión podía tomar esta respecto a lo que estaban pidiendo.

—¿Por qué ver el cuerpo? —Preguntó la detective.

Myka se giró hacia Helena, esa petición había sido suya y no estaba muy segura del por qué, aunque sabía que debía haber un motivo para ello, quizás la inventora tuviese alguna sospecha sobre el tipo de artefacto del que podría tratarse; no sería raro, dado que en su época como agente del Almacén 12 había perseguido varios artefactos que todavía seguían desaparecidos.

—Podría encontrar indicios de algo en el cuerpo —contestó Helena.

—¿De qué? —Inquirió Maura, por su tono algo cortante, era evidente que no le hacía mucha gracia que alguien pensase que había pasado algo por alto en su autopsia.

—De… ¿cómo lo habéis llamado? Ah, sí. De juego sucio —respondió la escritora.

—Así que pensáis que no ha sido un suicidio, ¿no? —retomó la palabra Jane arrugando el gesto.

—Sí. Solo déjanos echar un vistazo al cuerpo. Si no estamos en lo cierto, podréis cerrar el caso como el resto. Pero si Helena encuentra lo que sea que cree que puede encontrar, entonces vais a necesitar nuestra ayuda. Créeme, Jane, sabemos de lo que hablamos.

—Muy bien —suspiró claudicando finalmente la detective, para sorpresa de su compañero, no tanto para Maura, que sabía de la necesidad de Jane por encontrar respuestas cuando algo no terminaba de tener sentido para ella—. Supongo que no perdemos nada por dejaros echar un ojo. En cuanto al tema de necesitar vuestra ayuda, ya veremos.

Myka asintió, aceptando por el momento aquella pequeña victoria, sabiendo que presionar más a Jane no era una buena idea. Si al final resultaba que un artefacto estaba implicado en las muertes, como todo parecía apuntar, ya pensarían en algo para meterse en el caso. Y si la cosa se complicaba, siempre podría llamar a Artie y pedirle que moviera algunos hilos. Aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Sin mucho más que hablar sobre el tema y con la comida acabada, los cinco volvieron a la comisaría, dirigiéndose a la morgue directamente, donde Maura sacó el cuerpo de Michael Donaldson del congelador, retirando la sábana que lo cubría. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicó a Helena que podía acercarse y examinarlo. Myka, Jane y Frost se quedaron unos pasos por detrás, observando cómo la agente se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo con una expresión concentrada, estudiándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que piensa que puede encontrar? —Inquirió Jane.

Myka negó sacudiendo la cabeza, ella tampoco sabía qué era lo que Helena esperaba encontrar en el cuerpo. Hizo memoria sobre todos los casos en los que la inventora había trabajado a finales del siglo XIX y cuyos informes había leído, pero no parecía recordar nada parecido a aquellos suicidios.

—Hm, ahí está —dijo Helena finalmente en tono triunfal, observando el brazo derecho de la víctima.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —Preguntó Jane mientras todos se acercaban al cuerpo y miraban hacia dicho brazo.

—Una marca del pinchazo de una aguja —Helena señaló una diminuta marca en la piel del muerto.

—¿Y ya está? —Jane alzó las cejas, se sentía un poco decepcionada—. Eso podría ser cualquier cosa y no estar relacionado con la muerte de este hombre. ¿Quizás la cicatriz de una mala extracción de sangre en el médico? —Se volvió hacia Maura, que asintió su acuerdo.

—No hay nada sospechoso con esa marca —dijo la forense.

—Eso es porque no sabéis lo que estáis mirando realmente —rebatió Helena incorporándose.

—Pues ilumínanos —el tono de Jane estaba cargado de sarcasmo, que, para alivio de Myka, Helena decidió pasar por alto.

—Ciertamente, esa marca de pinchazo no es la causa de la muerte, pero está relacionada con ella y pone de manifiesto que a este hombre le obligaron a matarse a sí mismo —explicó la inventora.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Jane—. No hay ninguna evidencia física de ello. ¿Acaso crees que le coaccionaron de alguna manera?

—No —Helena sacudió la cabeza—. Es complicado, detectives. Myka —se giró hacia la agente—, creo que lo más aconsejable sería llamar a Artie e informarle de todo esto antes de proseguir.

—¿Estás segura? —Myka era muy consciente de las miradas que Jane, Maura y Frost les estaban dirigiendo, entre confusas y un poco molestas en ese momento. No podía culparles, a nadie le gustaba recibir información a medias o no recibir ninguna.

—Totalmente. Sé lo que estamos buscando, Myka —los oscuros ojos de Helena relucieron, la excitación de la caza despertando en ella—. Ya me he encontrado con ello una vez en el pasado.


	4. Capitulo 4

**:— 04 —:**

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que ya has investigado un caso como este? —Preguntó Jane.

—Así es —asintió Helena.

—Habla. Ahora —demandó la detective.

—No podemos… —empezó la morena para ser interrumpida de inmediato.

—Me importa una mierda si es clasificado o no. Este es mi caso y quiero saber qué es lo que sabes al respecto.

—Jane, ese lenguaje —le reconvino Maura.

—Ahora no. Quiero respuestas —miró con dura intensidad a las dos agentes, la agradable cena de la noche anterior prácticamente relegada al fondo de su mente.

—Antes debemos consultarlo con nuestro superior —dijo Myka, si Helena se había encontrado antes con aquello, solo podía significar una cosa—. Maura, ¿podemos usar tu oficina para hacer una llamada?

—Claro.

—Que sea rápida. Quiero esas respuestas o de ninguna manera os voy a dejar meter las narices en _mi _caso —les advirtió Jane mientras entraban en el espacioso despacho de la forense y cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Inquirió Helena al tiempo que Myka se apoyaba contra la mesa de la forense y sacaba el Farnsworth del bolsillo interior de su cazadora; una de las condiciones de Artie para darles aquellas vacaciones es que llevasen el comunicador consigo por si necesitaban contactar con ellas de modo seguro.

—Es una cosa entre policías y federales. No lo tomes como algo personal —le explicó Myka sonriendo de medio lado—. No es la primera vez que nos pasa.

—Ya, pero ella nos conoce, esperaba un trato menos hostil al ofrecerles nuestra ayuda —Helena se colocó a su lado para que ambas aparecieran en la pantalla redonda.

—_Línea Pete_, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotras? —Les respondió Pete desde el Almacén.

—¿Dónde está Artie? —Inquirió Myka algo confusa al encontrarse la cara de su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

—Ua, Mykes, yo también me alegro de verte —dijo Pete sarcástico—. Ni un ¿cómo estás? Ni…

—¡Pete! Lo siento, pero es importante, necesitamos hablar con Artie —le cortó Myka.

—Ok, ok, ¿ha pasado algo? —Preguntó en un tono más serio.

—Es posible que tengamos un caso relacionado con un artefacto —contestó Helena.

—Hm, ¿pero no estabais de vacaciones?

—Ya sabes cómo es este trabajo, un momento estás disfrutando de un día tranquilo en Boston y de repente te encuentras con un _ping_ —dijo Myka encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aquí no ha saltado nada —vieron la mirada de Pete vagar en algún punto frente a él, presumiblemente sobre las pantallas de los ordenadores.

—Si es el artefacto que creo que es, tiende a pasar desapercibido hasta que ya es demasiado tarde —contó Helena—. Pete, por favor, llama a Artie.

—En seguida, señoritas —dijo y levantándose, desapareció de la pantalla.

—Pareces bastante segura de saber lo que es —comentó Myka mientras esperaban.

—Eso me temo, querida. Pero preferiría contároslo a todos al mismo tiempo.

Myka asintió y un par de minutos después, la cara de Artie llenó la pantalla del Farnsworth.

—¿Qué tenéis? —Preguntó su jefe yendo directamente al grano.

—Un artefacto que induce al suicidio —contestó Myka y pasó a contarle sobre los seis suicidios en el corto espacio de tiempo y las sospechas de Jane sobre que parecía haber algo que no terminaba de encajar.

—Suena como uno de los nuestros, sí —comentó Artie.

—Helena cree saber lo que es.

—¿Y bien? —Las pobladas cejas de Artie se arquearon al dirigir su mirada hacia la inglesa.

—Estoy segura de que se trata del Vial de Cicuta de Sócrates, el que usaron para suministrarle el veneno —paró unos segundos por si alguno quería comentar algo al respecto, pero su silencio expectante la impelió a seguir con la explicación—. Como aquí ahora, hacia finales de 1896 hubo en Londres una serie de suicidios en un corto periodo de tiempo; aunque atrajeron la atención de la opinión pública y de las hojas de sucesos de los tabloides de la época, las autoridades no encontraron nada sospechoso que indicase que no se trataban de muertes auto infligidas. Aparentemente, no tenían nada en común, salvo el hecho de que todos se habían provocado por sobredosis de algún tipo de sustancia química o alucinógena a las que las víctimas tenían fácil acceso o posibilidad de conseguir sin relativo esfuerzo.

"Sin embargo, esta cadena de suicidios captó nuestra atención, la de Mr. Wolcott y la mía, haciéndonos pensar que tal vez nos encontrábamos ante una curiosidad.

—Espera, el Vial de Cicuta… —masculló Myka arrugando la frente, evidentemente tratando de recordar algo—. No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre ello en tus viejos archivos sobre los casos en los que trabajaste entonces —miró a la inventora—. Ni siquiera una mención.

—Eso es porque nunca llegué a escribir nada sobre ello, ningún informe, ninguna nota sobre este artefacto —explicó Helena.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Inquirió Artie, una expresión de incredulidad llenando su cara—. Se supone que todos los agentes debéis escribir informes sobre los casos y artefactos que investigáis y esa norma, aunque no la creó vuestra gente, si se esforzaron porque se siguiera a rajatabla —señaló con un dedo casi acusatorio a Helena.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo —medio gruñó la morena—. Pero el Vial es un artefacto poco común y nunca se ha tenido muy claro si su existencia era real o más bien un mito. No puedes negarlo, Artie, incluso ahora ni siquiera figura en las listas de los artefactos más buscados.

—Hm, tienes razón —admitió el hombre entre dientes.

—¿Y cómo sabes sobre él, entonces? —Se oyó preguntar a Pete desde algún lugar tras Artie fuera de cámara. Myka pensó que era una pregunta válida, si el artefacto no figuraba en ninguna lista ni de ahora, ni de la época del Almacén 12, ¿cómo había Helena llegado a saber sobre el Vial?

—Que no esté en las listas no quiere decir que no aparezca en otras fuentes —contestó la inventora con paciencia—. Documentos antiguos que han sobrevivido al paso de los diferentes Almacenes todavía se conservan en los Archivos.

—Tiene razón —asintió Artie—. Pero eso sigue sin explicar del todo por qué ni tu compañero ni tu escribisteis un informe al respecto.

—La verdad es que, aunque Woolley y yo estábamos bastante seguros de que se trataba de un artefacto, el resto de miembros del Almacén 12 no tanto… —vaciló unos segundos—, todas las víctimas eran fumadores de opio.

—Así que asumieron que sus muertes estaban relacionadas con el consumo de droga, ¿no? —Aportó Artie.

—Sí y nadie más pensó en investigar salvo nosotros. El resto estaba seguro de que solo perseguíamos una quimera.

—¿Lo investigasteis vosotros dos solos? ¿Sin apoyo del resto de agentes? —preguntó Artie y Helena asintió.

—Eso apesta, tío —oyeron decir a Pete y Myka no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su compañero; probablemente el hecho de que Helena y Wolcott hubiesen estado investigando aquello habría sido motivo de sorna entre sus colegas, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en ese aspecto dentro de grupos de trabajo como el suyo con el paso del tiempo.

—Bueno, no había nada que pudiésemos hacer al respecto entonces, salvo encontrar el artefacto —dijo Helena—. Y por lo menos, Catarunga sí creía que estábamos en lo cierto. Él decía lo mismo que tú, Artie —miró a su jefe—, que un agente no debe descartar nada cuando un artefacto parece estar implicado.

—Un hombre sabio, sin duda —asintió Artie—. Así que, ¿qué averiguasteis entonces?

—Sinceramente, no mucho —reconoció Helena—. Para cuando Woolley y yo nos implicamos en la investigación, ya se habían producido siete muertes; pudimos estudiar el cuerpo de la víctima más reciente y de las que les siguieron. A parte de que los cuerpos no tenían ningún signo de violencia, como en el caso que nos ocupa ahora, lo único que pudimos encontrar en todos ellos fueron las marcas de pinchazos en los brazos. Supusimos entonces que fueron hechos para extraerles sangre con una aguja.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Myka.

—Porque según lo que pude leer sobre el Vial, este tiene que ser llenado con algo de la sangre de sus víctimas. Woolley, Catarunga y yo formamos la hipótesis de que dicha sangre era usada de alguna forma en la siguiente víctima. Cómo o con qué propósito, solo podíamos seguir conjeturando sobre ello.

—Hm, quizás al ingerir la sangre vertida desde el Vial, la voluntad de la víctima era anulada de alguna forma, permitiendo al asesino manipular sus actos —sugirió Artie frotándose el mentón con la mano.

—Es una de las teorías que barajábamos nosotros —concedió Helena—. Como el hecho de que se suicidasen mediante sobredosis podía compararse con morir envenenados, como el propio Sócrates al ingerir la cicuta.

—Has dicho que hubo más víctimas, ¿de cuántas estamos hablando? —Intervino Myka.

—Tres más. En total se produjeron diez muertes bajo las mismas condiciones. Después de la décima víctima, el asesino y el artefacto simplemente desaparecieron.

—¿Así sin más? —Preguntó Pete.

—A nosotros también nos sorprendió y… frustró, ya que no pudimos atraparlos. En aquel entonces pensamos que el Vial se regía por algún tipo de ciclo; en algunos de los documentos que estudié, se mencionaba la posibilidad de que alcanzado cierto número de muertes, el portador del Vial se viese impelido a consumir la sangre acumulada en su interior y esto provocase su muerte también, como si se tratase de la propia cicuta original.

—Ese es muy mal _ju-ju _—musitó Pete.

—De manera que el artefacto quedaría libre de nuevo, suelto a saber dónde y pudiendo caer en las manos de cualquiera, empezando nuevamente su macabro ciclo —terminó por concluir Artie.

—Exactamente —asintió Helena.

—¿Y qué os llevó a pensar en el Vial en un principio? —Quiso saber Myka—. Quiero decir, aun cuando sospechaseis de la implicación de algún artefacto, ¿por qué pensar precisamente en ese, cuando muchos ni siquiera creían en su existencia?

—Una pregunta válida —le sonrió Helena y por una breve fracción de segundo ambas mujeres olvidaron que al otro lado del Farnsworth seguían estando su compañero y su jefe—. Fue por las víctimas —continúo—. Al principio no parecía haber entre ellas ningún tipo de conexión, pero una vez pudimos indagar un poco más, dimos con ella. ¿Alguno de vosotros recuerda por qué razones sentenciaron a muerte a Sócrates?

—Mm… Esa me la sabía —masculló Pete.

—Por no reconocer a los dioses atenienses y corromper a la juventud —contestó Myka.

—Así es —asintió Helena nuevamente—. La conexión que encontramos era que todas las víctimas eran bien conocidas en su entorno por tener creencias un tanto cuestionables… o mejor dicho, por carecer de ellas. Eran agnósticos.

—¿Esa era la conexión? —intervino Pete—. No veo que sea muy relevante, a no ser que se movieran en los mismos círculos o…

—No, no, no —interrumpió Artie—. Es una buena teoría. Si el portador del Vial era un creyente consumado, rayando en lo fanático, probablemente el artefacto le afectó a través de ello. "No reconocer a los dioses"…, algo que un creyente devoto podría interpretar como la actitud de un agnóstico. Un cierto odio hacia ellos y la presencia maliciosa del artefacto sería el perfecto detonante.

—Esa es la conclusión a la que llegamos Woolley, Catarunga y yo. Aunque finalmente no pudimos hacer nada —cierto tono derrotado tiñó la voz de Helena.

—Este artefacto parece ser de los escurridizos —Myka puso una mano acariciante en su espalda para animarla—. Hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Ey, nadie más quiso investigarlo, sino fuera por vosotros, ahora mismo no estaríamos discutiendo todo esto.

—Myka tiene razón, H.G. —añadió Pete, parte de su cara asomando tras Artie—, ya sabes como son algunos artefactos, parecen que tuviesen vida propia y ser capaces de escaparse.

Helena sonrió a ambos agentes, agradecida por su comprensión y palabras de ánimo.

—Si se trata del Vial, esta vez no pienso dejar que se escape —aseguró, no obstante.

—Muy bien, parece que tenemos un nuevo caso —dijo Artie— y que por el momento vuestras vacaciones quedan suspendidas. Debéis buscar la conexión entre las seis víctimas… Y si el patrón a seguir es el mismo que en 1896, eso quiere decir que estamos a cuatro víctimas más antes de que el Vial acabe con su nuevo portador y desaparezca otra vez. Intentemos no llegar a eso.

—La conexión tiene que estar relacionada bien con creencias religiosas o bien con algo relacionado con corromper a jóvenes —resumió Myka—. Vamos a necesitar mirar los informes sobre las víctimas que hiciera la policía —no lo dijo, pero esperaba que pudiesen convencer a Jane de que les permitiese leerlos.

—Recordad que no sabemos cómo funciona exactamente el Vial o el estado mental de su portador, así que tened cuidado —les advirtió Artie—. ¿Necesitáis que os enviemos algo? Claudia y Steve están en Los Ángeles ahora mismo, pero podría enviaros a Pete como refuerzo.

—Puedo estar allí esta misma noche —se apresuró a asentir el agente.

—No será necesario —negó Myka—. Y tenemos guantes y bolsas estáticas en el coche. Estaremos bien. Helena y yo podemos ocuparnos de todo. De verdad, Pete —insistió al percibir la protesta de su compañero—, ya estamos aquí y conocemos a los detectives que han estado llevando los casos de suicidio hasta ahora. No creo que les guste la idea de que otro federal se una al grupo y, además, contaremos con su ayuda para dar con el portador y asesino, dudo mucho que vayan a querer quedarse al margen, digamos lo que les digamos.

—De acuerdo, pero si necesitáis mi ayuda, no dudéis en llamarme —aceptó Pete.

—Mientras, miraré a ver qué más puedo encontrar sobre el Vial en los archivos, quizás algún agente posterior al Almacén 12 volvió a cruzarse con ello y dejó alguna nota o información —les dijo Artie y cortó bruscamente la comunicación como era habitual en él.

—Parece que tenemos trabajo por delante, querida —comentó Helena.

—Sí —Myka sonrió de medio lado dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina—. Ni siquiera unas vacaciones normales podemos tener.

—Lo normal está sobrevalorado —le devolvió la sonrisa Helena—. Y admítelo, amor, te gusta este tipo de vida.

Por toda respuesta, Myka dejó escapar una carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza y abría la puerta para reunirse con la gente que les aguardaba al otro lado.

Mientras aquella conversación vía Farnsworth tenía lugar, en la sala de autopsias Jane estaba poniendo de manifiesto su más que pequeño deseo de que dos agentes federales se metieran en su caso, sobre todo si seguían sin querer compartir la información que tenían con ellos.

—No, ni de coña —negó nuevamente la detective ante la sugerencia de Frost de que tal vez deberían darles una oportunidad, al menos escuchar que les había dicho su superior al respecto.

—Jane, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo, por favor? —Pidió Maura suavemente y aunque Jane vaciló unos segundos, finalmente, aceptó y siguió a la castaña hacia una esquina de la sala; Frost se disculpó rápidamente y dijo que si le necesitaban para algo o tomaban una decisión, estaría arriba en su mesa.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Maura, y no, no pienso dejar que dos federales se metan en mi caso.

—Creía que solo tenías problemas con los agentes del FBI —comentó Maura.

—Servicio Secreto, FBI, NSA… me dan igual las siglas o el cuerpo, siguen siendo agentes federales —gruñó la morena.

—Jane, intenta razonar…

—¿Acaso estás insinuando que estoy siendo poco razonable? —Los ojos oscuros destellaron amenazadores.

—Sí, la verdad es que cuando se presenta una situación como está, tiendes a serlo —afirmó Maura sin que aquella mirada dura la intimidara—. Solo te pido que pienses un poco en las ventajas de que Myka y Helena nos echen una mano en este caso. Aparte de ti, ellas son las únicas personas que piensan que no se trata de un suicidio, sino de un asesinato, creo que su ayuda podría arrojar algo de luz sobre ello.

—¿Te dejas convencer así sin más? Maura, tu siempre necesitas de hechos y pruebas, te basas en lo que tus autopsias y exámenes de laboratorio demuestran. ¿Por qué ahora estás dispuesta a confiar a ciegas?

—No exactamente a ciegas —negó la castaña acercándose a su detective y tomando sus manos—. Con el tiempo, he aprendido a confiar en tu instinto, por mucho que prefiera la seguridad de las pruebas y los hechos, tengo que reconocer que raramente te equivocas y desde que empezaron estos suicidios no has dejado de darles vueltas, pensando que algo no termina de encajar. Ahora dos agentes del Servicio Secreto parecen creer que tienes razón y pueden ayudarnos a conseguir las pruebas necesarias para dar con un asesino del que no sabemos nada. Y Myka es alguien que, como yo, se basa en los hechos y la lógica y es evidente que signifique lo que signifique ese pinchazo en el brazo de nuestra víctima, ella está segura de que Helena ha visto algo en ello que el resto de nosotros no.

"Así que, tal vez podrías concederles al menos el beneficio de la duda, dejar que nos ayuden y ver a dónde nos lleva todo esto. Sé que quieres resolver el caso.

—Si es que hay caso —masculló Jane, muy consciente de cómo los pulgares de Maura estaban masajeando el dorso de sus manos; era un truco que la forense utilizaba siempre que quería calmarla y "tratar de hacerla entrar en razón", como ella decía, Jane lo sabía, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que fuese menos inmune a sus efectos.

—Tú crees que lo hay. Y ellas también. Dales una oportunidad.

Jane exhaló un largo suspiro, Maura tenía razón, como generalmente solía ocurrir; hasta ahora, nadie había tomado aquellos suicidios por otra cosa que no fuera exactamente eso, salvo probablemente Jane, pero no había compartido sus sospechas con nadie más que con Maura, porque realmente no había mucho sobre lo que ir a parte de su instinto y con eso solo no se abre y se construye un caso, no tenían punto de partida y todos los indicios apuntaban a un suicidio, nada más. Pero Myka y Helena habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, o eso creía, que en aquellas muertes había algo más, algo que parecía relacionado con el trabajo que ellas realizaban, es más, la inglesa afirmaba que ya se había topado con algo parecido en el pasado. Como odiaba tener que dar su brazo a torcer, gruñó para sí.

—Está bien —le dijo a Maura, que sonrió satisfecha—, las dejaré entrar en esta fiesta. Siempre y cuando estén dispuestas a compartir toda la información con nosotros —puntualizó.

—Comprensible, cierto _quid pro quo_ es necesario, sí —comentó Maura.

—Sí, bueno, llámalo como quieras, yo solo quiero algunas respuestas —dijo Jane.

Al oír la puerta de la oficina abrirse, ambas mujeres se volvieron y fueron al encuentro de las otras dos, a juzgar por sus expresiones serias, debían haber alcanzado algún tipo de decisión importante respecto al siguiente paso a dar.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Jane impaciente.

—Queremos ayudaros con este caso —respondió Myka—. Tenemos razones para creer que es del tipo que nosotros investigamos.

—De nuevo con las respuestas vagas —advirtió Jane—. Además, no suena como que queráis "ayudar", sino convertir este caso en vuestro.

—Es complicado, detective —intervino Helena, el tono era el habitual que solía emplear con otros agentes de la ley cuando se cruzaban con ellos en la búsqueda de algún artefacto y estos entorpecían su trabajo, autoritario y seco.

—Y creo recordar que antes dije que me importa una m… —se interrumpió y rectificó sus palabras al captar la mirada de desaprobación de Maura—. Que no me importa nada que sea complicado o no. Si queréis entrar en el caso, necesito saber que es lo que sabéis al respecto. Saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando aquí.

Myka asintió, era comprensible, Jane no era precisamente un simple oficial de policía al que podían más o menos manejar, no, era una detective experimentada, con una mente aguda e inteligente, alguien que no se conformaría con juegos de palabras o el simple "es clasificado", ella necesitaba saber. Y Myka era consciente de que para tener una posibilidad de atrapar al portador del Vial y hacerse con el artefacto iban a necesitar de sus habilidades y ayuda, no solo por su experiencia, sino por su conocimiento de la ciudad. El momento de las cuidadosas explicaciones había llegado; no podrían hablarles del Almacén, pero mencionar la existencia de un artefacto… no sería la primera vez, pensó recordando los Prismáticos del Enola Gay.

—Es verdad, no solo queremos ayudar —empezó Myka con sinceridad—. Queremos participar en el caso completamente, porque se trata de uno de los que nuestro Departamento persigue. Creedme, Jane, Maura, de no haber estado nosotras aquí ya, en unos días lo habríamos estado o alguno de nuestros compañeros, porque tarde o temprano, estas muertes habrían llamado nuestra atención —al menos, eso quería creer Myka, que finalmente el _ping_ habría saltado en los sistemas del Almacén.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó Jane—. ¿Por qué unos simples suicidios sin aparente conexión iban a llamar la atención de un Departamento del Servicio Secreto en el sur de Dakota? ¿Es que acaso está relacionado con el Presidente y no nos hemos enterado? —la última pregunta exudaba sarcasmo en cada palabra.

—Para vosotros pueden parecer "simples suicidios", para nosotros, trabajando en lo que trabajamos, habríamos visto algo más, como de hecho Myka y yo hemos hecho —dijo Helena.

—La marca de aguja, sí —masculló Jane—. Todavía estoy esperando una explicación al respecto. Como ¿cómo creéis que este supuesto asesino hizo para que las víctimas se matasen a sí mismas?

—Pensamos que las droga de alguna manera —respondió Myka; no era del todo exacto, pero tampoco sabían a ciencia cierta cómo funcionaba el artefacto— y después las manipula para que se quiten la vida.

—A parte de los componentes de las pastillas usadas para la sobredosis, no hemos encontrado otras trazas de drogas o químicos —comentó Maura—. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no usase alguna sustancia de rápida desaparición en el organismo. ¿Eso es la marca del pinchazo? ¿Les inyecta alguna droga de rápido metabolismo?

—No, la droga debe administrársela de otra manera —dijo Helena, estaba bastante segura de que la sangre que se recogía en el Vial tenía algo que ver, el contacto directo con el mismo por parte de las víctimas no le encajaba como teoría—. Respecto al pinchazo, es para extraerles sangre.

—¿Para llevársela como alguna clase de trofeo? —Inquirió Jane arqueando las cejas.

—Probablemente —asintió Myka, de nuevo no del todo exacto, pero tampoco del todo mentira.

—El fetichismo por la sangre no es algo tan fuera de lo común para un asesino —señaló Maura—. Y ciertamente, las otras cinco víctimas también tenían una marca de pinchazo en uno de sus brazos —frunció el ceño—. Quizás debería haberles dado mayor importancia y ordenar análisis toxicológicos más exhaustivos.

—No has hecho nada mal, Maura —se apresuró a asegurarle Jane—. El resto de pruebas y las autopsias, así como las escenas no presentaban ningún indicio que apuntase a un posible homicidio.

—Jane está en lo cierto, Maura —abundó Myka—. No teníais forma de saberlo.

—Obviamente vosotros sí —dijo Jane mirando a las dos agentes—. Porque con bastante poco habéis llegado a la conclusión de que esos suicidios no son tales.

—Como he dicho antes, este es el tipo de casos en los que trabajamos.

—Extraños, sí —sacudió la cabeza Jane—. Está bien; nuestro asesino droga a sus víctimas de alguna manera y las obliga a matarse… Eso implica que debe conocerlas previamente o es hábil ganándose la confianza de la gente, porque para que las drogue sin pincharlas algo, debe tener acceso bien a una bebida o algo que estén comiendo, lo que sugiere que las víctimas debieron permitirle entrar en sus casas.

—Cierto —asintió Helena—. Y pensamos que debe haber alguna conexión entre las víctimas, si encontramos dicha conexión, estaremos más cerca de averiguar algo sobre nuestro misterioso asesino y sus motivos.

—¿Una conexión? —Jane hizo memoria sobre el resto de víctimas—. No encontramos ninguna… Claro que una vez que las muertes fueron declaradas como suicidio, tampoco investigamos más a fondo.

—Estaría bien si pudiésemos ver los informes de las seis víctimas —pidió Myka, muy consciente de que demandar algo en aquel momento no era la mejor de las ideas.

—Sí, imagino —Jane sonrió de medio lado, aunque no era un gesto completamente amistoso, tampoco era irónico—. Está bien, os pasaré los informes para que los leáis, quizás veáis algo que nosotros no, dado que parece que estamos en vuestro terreno de juego ahora. Ja —rió sin humor—, a ver cómo se toma Cavanaugh el que sigamos investigando estas muertes y que este último caso de suicidio siga abierto el lunes cuando vuelva al Departamento. Eso por no mencionar que el Servicio Secreto ha venido a husmear.

—Hay una forma de ahorraros esas explicaciones —aventuró Myka, ignorando la ofensa—, aunque no te va a gustar.

—Si, creo que se por dónde vas —gruñó Jane.

Ante las miradas curiosas de Maura y Helena, la agente pasó a explicarse.

—A partir de este momento, tanto este último suicidio, como los otros cinco, pasan a ser un caso del Servicio Secreto, de nuestro Departamento, Helena y yo tomamos el caso y requerimos vuestra colaboración para resolverlo y atrapar al asesino. Cualquier explicación que necesite tu superior, puede pedírsela a los nuestros.

—O intentarlo, al menos —sonrió Helena no sin cierta malicia.

—En otras palabras, nos quitáis el caso. —Era obvio que a la detective no le hacía mucha gracia aquello.

—Aunque os suene raro lo que os voy a decir, lo voy a hacer de todas formas para dejar claro que nuestra intención no es robar nada a nadie —dijo Myka seriamente—. Ni Helena ni yo vamos detrás del asesino, sino de lo que está usando para matar a sus víctimas, detenerlo a él es cosa tuya y de tu compañero, Jane.

—Muy bien —asintió Jane no del todo convencida—. ¿A qué te refieres con lo que "está usando"? ¿A la droga?

—No, al objeto que la contiene y que, por increíble que os parezca, es más que seguro el causante de todo esto en primer lugar.

—Ua… ¿Qué se supone qué significa eso?

—Significa que es todo lo que os podemos contar por el momento —intervino Helena, advirtiendo con una mirada a Myka de que era suficiente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jane apoyó las manos en las caderas y adoptó una pose que sabía amenazadora.

—Sí —Helena se irguió ligeramente, para nada amedrentada por el gesto—. Tal y como yo lo veo, querida, tienes dos opciones, o trabajar con nosotras o no hacerlo y cerrar este caso como el resto, un suicidio. De optar por lo segundo, te guste o no, Myka y yo vamos a seguir adelante con nuestra propia investigación, a dar con el culpable y a apartar de las calles lo que está usando para matar. Así que si quieres ver cómo acaba todo esto, la decisión es tuya, detective.

Evidentemente la poca paciencia de Helena había alcanzado su límite, pensó Myka mientras contemplaba a ambas mujeres intercambiar duras y obstinadas miradas, toda una silenciosa lucha de voluntades.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo de repente Maura, al tiempo que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Michael Donaldson y lo introducía en el congelador, dando un ligero portazo al cerrarlo; no era la primera vez que veía a Jane entrar en una de esas "competiciones de a ver quién escupe más lejos", como solía llamarlas la detective, con otro agente de la ley, pero aquello era ya demasiado—. Jane, entiendo tus recelos en todo esto, pero si Myka y Helena están en lo cierto, un asesino en serie está ahí fuera y hay que detenerlo. Así que ¿podemos dejar a un lado todo el asunto de "policías contra agentes federales"? Se supone que todos los cuerpos de seguridad sirven al mismo propósito, la seguridad de los ciudadanos, proteger y servir.

Las palabras de Maura hicieron que Jane y Helena abandonasen su batalla ocular y se girasen hacía ella; la segunda sonriendo levemente, la primera arrugando el rostro al ser consciente de lo estúpido de su actitud en todo aquello y la verdad que había en lo que la forense había dicho. Si había un asesino detrás de aquellas muertes, su deber era detenerlo antes de que otra se produjera y llevarlo ante la Justicia; hasta el momento esa posibilidad no había existido por el simple hecho de que nada parecía indicar que los suicidios fuesen otra cosa, aunque su instinto le dijese lo contrario. Ahora, tenía a dos agentes del Servicio Secreto que le daban la razón a sus sospechas, lo más sensato era aceptar su oferta. Y Jane sabía que no descansaría tranquila hasta resolver aquel misterio, detener al culpable y decirle a las familias de las víctimas que su ser querido no se había suicidado, que no habían hecho nada malo o no habían podido ayudarle de alguna forma. Dios, cómo odiaba tener que tragarse su orgullo y dar su brazo a torcer otra vez.

—Está bien —masculló relajando los brazos a los costados—. Supongo que tenéis razón… Las tres —suspiró—. Quiero ver cómo acaba esto y la única forma es colaborando con vosotras. Así que vamos arriba para que podáis mirar esos informes. Maura, si has terminado aquí, puedes acompañarnos, si quieres. —La castaña asintió y les siguió fuera de la morgue hacía los ascensores.

Una vez en la planta del Departamento de Homicidios, Jane les indicó a las tres que se sentaran en torno a una de las mesas que los detectives solían utilizar cuando estudiaban y analizaban pruebas en equipo y ella se dirigió a su escritorio y al de su compañero.

—Ey, Frost, necesito los informes de los seis suicidios en los que hemos estado trabajando —le pidió.

El joven detective alzó el rostro y la miró no sin cierta sorpresa, después dirigió su mirada a las agentes del Servicio Secreto y de vuelta a Jane.

—¿Cómo te han convencido? —Inquirió sonriente.

—No han sido ellas. Mau… Sabes qué, Frost, no es asunto tuyo —sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos—. Ahora, quieres darme esos informes.

—Está bien, está bien —el hombre trató de disimular su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo y se levantó para ir a buscarlos al archivo—. Los dos últimos están todavía en tu mesa —señaló la pila de carpetas que se amontonaban peligrosamente en uno de los extremos del escritorio de Jane.

Unos minutos después, Myka y Helena estaban enfrascadas en la lectura de dichos informes, de vez en cuando haciendo alguna pregunta bien a los detectives, bien a la forense que se sentaban frente a ellos. Jane se alegraba de que a esas horas de la tarde del sábado ya no hubiese nadie más por allí a parte de ellos, no tenía ningunas ganas de explicar la presencia de aquel par y por qué estaban mirando esos informes.

—Todas las víctimas eran profesores —comentó Helena un rato después.

—Sí, pero no trabajaban en el mismo sitio, ni siquiera enseñaban los mismos cursos. Uno era profesor de matemáticas en un instituto del sur de Boston, una de las mujeres creo que daba clases en la Universidad de Boston, otro en el MIT y nuestra última víctima era profesor de primaría —dijo Jane—. Puede que solo sea una coincidencia.

—Creo que puede ser la conexión que estábamos buscando —intervino Myka—, aunque no solo es el hecho de que todos fueran docentes.

—¿Qué más? —Preguntó Frost.

—Algunos de estos nombres me son familiares —Myka se mordió el labio inferior, concentrada en recordar—. Al menos el de Anna E. Libermann sé que es el de la autora de un ensayo sobre la literatura del siglo XIX que se publicó el año pasado.

—¿Y eso importa por…? —Inquirió Jane, su curiosidad picada.

—Oh —Helena parecía saber por dónde iban los pensamientos de Myka—. ¿Crees que todos han publicado algún libro?

—Sí, necesitamos buscar sus nombres en la Red y cruzar referencias en bases de datos.

—Puedo encargarme —se ofreció Frost.

Myka estuvo apunto de decirle al detective que no era necesario, que tenían a alguien en casa que podía obtener aquella información en cuestión de segundos, pero entonces recordó que Claudia se encontraba en Los Ángeles persiguiendo junto a Steve otro artefacto. Así que asintió y Frost se dirigió a su ordenador. La verdad es que el hombre demostró ser bastante rápido y apenas unos diez minutos después, les indicó que se acercaran a su mesa.

—Ciertamente, todas las víctimas han publicado libros —empezó a explicar—. Aunque la mayoría versan sobre las diferentes áreas sobre las que imparten clases, todos ellos han publicado algún escrito relacionado con la educación, concretamente sobre el sistema educativo y los valores que se enseñan en las escuelas. Estos trabajos han tenido bastante controversia, por lo que parece.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Myka.

—Precisamente —sonrió Helena aquella sonrisa suya—. "Corromper a la juventud".

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron al unísono Jane, Maura y Frost.

—La conexión entre nuestras víctimas y la razón que las ha convertido en objetivo de nuestro asesino —dijo Helena.

—Y puede que él también sea profesor o lo haya sido en algún momento —añadió Myka.

—Ok, ok. Creo que aquí hay tres personas que necesitan un poco más de explicación —se quejó Jane frotándose la cara.

—¿Qué tal si esa explicación se produce tras una cena? —sugirió Maura señalando la oscuridad creciente a través de las ventanas, el sol estaba ocultándose dando paso a la noche.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —se mostró de acuerdo Helena y Myka no tardó en asentir, seguida de Frost.

Jane pensó que el descanso les vendría bien a todos y que después de toda la tensión de hacía un rato, discutir el caso y los hallazgos que parecían haber hecho las dos agentes con una cerveza en la mano después de llenar el estómago era una buena idea. Así que los cinco se pusieron en camino hacia el Dirty Rober, a fin de cuentas era una noche de sábado.

. — . — . — .

El ocaso era su momento favorito del día, ese instante en que los últimos rayos del sol se deslizan dorados sobre la tierra hasta sucumbir en la oscuridad, dando paso a la noche; por eso había elegido aquella hora para cumplir con su cometido y hacer justicia, castigar con la pena máxima a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a hacer daño a criaturas inocentes e impresionables, que se creían con el derecho de decir lo que era correcto y válido y lo que no. Con el derecho de imponerlo.

Las últimas luces del día morían, mientras contemplaba casi en éxtasis cómo su último condenado tragaba, una tras otra, las pastillas que habrían de poner fin a su peligrosa existencia, al veneno que cumpliría su sentencia. Cuando aquel vil ser expirase, estaría un paso más cerca de culminar su cometido y entonces, sería el momento de cumplir también con su propio castigo; aunque antes no lo había sentido así, ahora sí lo hacía, era una certeza, con cada nueva condena cumplida, sentía que también tendría que afrontar la suya, era lo justo y lo que la ley decía y acataría la ley, porque siempre la serviría. Los dedos de una de sus manos se apretaron en torno al pequeño objeto que sostenía entre ellos, pronto, muy pronto todo habría acabado y sin duda, habría hecho del mundo un lugar mejor.


	5. Capitulo 5

**:— 05 —:**

Al final, la cena y las cervezas en el Dirty Rober resultaron ser más que una buena idea; aunque el lugar estaba lleno como cualquier otra noche de sábado, pudieron encontrar una mesa para los cinco y lograr tener algo decente para cenar en un tiempo razonable, dada la cantidad de gente que atestaba el local. Jane empezó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva sobre hamburguesas, patatas fritas, nachos y su cerveza favorita; tenía que reconocer que, aunque algo descabellada y cogida de los pelos, la teoría de Myka y Helena sobre la conexión que había entre las víctimas y la razón que las había convertido en objetivos del asesino, tenía cierto sentido. Al menos, vinculaba a víctimas y asesino, eso ya era algo.

—Así que, la parte esa de "corrompe a la juventud" tiene que ver con sus ensayos sobre el sistema educativo —recapituló Jane—. Cuando uno cree conocer todos los motivos que la gente usa para matar a alguien… —suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Probablemente, el asesino no esté muy cuerdo —comentó Frost.

—¿En serio? —Jane rodó los ojos—. Eso es evidente. Lo que no terminó de ver es cómo consigue hacer que se maten a sí mismos. Obviamente, no les obliga físicamente… ¿Les amenaza con algo cuando les tiene drogados, aprovechando que apenas pueden pensar o razonar?

—No creo —negó Myka—. Pero nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo funciona lo que está usando exactamente.

—Oh, sí, el "contenedor" de la droga misteriosa —resopló la detective.

—Jane —advirtió Maura.

—¿Qué? No es como si nos hubiesen dicho qué es, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarlo?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Frost contenía la risa y las miradas indecisas de Myka y Helena, como si estuviesen decidiendo cuánto más podían contarles. Federales y sus casos clasificados, pensó dando un suspiró exasperado, aunque no dijo nada en voz alta, volver al punto de partida de antes no les iba a ayudar a resolver aquello, lo mejor era dejar diferencias a un lado y centrarse en sacar de las calles a ese asesino.

—Es un vial…

—Myka —Helena miró a su compañera no sin cierta sorpresa.

—Está bien, Helena, sé que todavía consideras que estás en periodo de prueba y que por eso te esfuerzas en seguir el manual y las reglas al pie de la letra, pero los Reg…, nuestros jefes —se corrigió rápidamente Myka— hace tiempo que te ven como un agente más. Salirnos un poco de lo establecido en este tipo de casos, no les va a hacer cambiar de opinión —tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó afectuosamente—. Ya has demostrado suficientemente que se puede confiar en ti.

Durante unos momentos, las dos agentes parecieron olvidarse del resto de ocupantes de la mesa, mientras intercambiaban una larga mirada cargada de significado. Jane y Maura no podían dejar de preguntarse sobre el sentido de las palabras de Myka, aunque cada cual por diferentes motivos.

—Está bien, entonces. Cambia las reglas —dijo Helena sonriendo de medio lado. Myka le devolvió la sonrisa, era claro que aquello tenía algún significado para ellas, y finalmente se giró hacia los demás.

—Como decía, lo que estamos buscando es un vial, seguramente no más grande que un puño y que el asesino lleva consigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Y la droga? —Inquirió Frost.

—No sabemos qué puede ser… —Myka vaciló, pero no añadió más.

—Pero os lo imagináis —señaló Jane, ahora que estaba consiguiendo respuestas, no quería que parasen de llegar.

—Sí, aunque dudo que vayáis a creer que os decimos la verdad —intervino Helena.

—Prueba —Jane hizo un gesto con el botellín de cerveza, animándola a seguir.

—De acuerdo —la morena se encogió de hombros—, la sangre de sus víctimas.

Por un momento, los dos detectives y la forense se quedaron en silencio, contemplando a las dos mujeres que tenían frente a sí, preguntándose si de hecho habían escuchado bien lo que una de ellas acababa de decir.

—No entiendo… —fue Maura la que retomó la palabra primero—. La sangre por si sola no puede funcionar como ninguna clase de droga. Eso es… es imposible.

—Es cierto, la sangre por si sola no —asintió Myka—, es por entrar en contacto con el vial. Digamos que tiene ciertas propiedades que alteran la sangre y…

—Myka, eso tampoco es posible —la cortó Maura, que se volvió hacia Jane y Frost—. Sintetizar una droga a partir de sangre humana exigiría mezclarla con otras sustancias y para eso se necesitaría un laboratorio y equipamiento adecuados.

—No sé, Maura, en mis tiempos en Antidrogas vi cocinas de lo más cutres, te lo puedo asegurar. Claro, que en ninguno de ellas se preparaba la droga con sangre.

—Vais a tener que confiar en nuestra palabra en esto —les pidió Myka—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ese vial tiene algunas capacidades que se salen del campo de lo posible.

—Sabéis, esto empieza a sonar como un capítulo de esos de _Más Allá del Límite_ —comentó Frost.

Jane reflexionó sobre lo que las dos agentes habían dicho hasta el momento, evidentemente tenían más experiencia en aquel asunto que ninguno de ellos, el solo hecho de que hubiesen encontrado una conexión entre las víctimas así lo demostraba, eso por no mencionar que donde el resto del mundo vería solo suicidas, ellas habían visto enseguida algo más. Jane siempre seguía su instinto y ahora mismo su instinto le estaba diciendo que, por muy federales que fueran, podía confiar en aquel par, que habían visto cosas que, como aquel vial, parecían sacadas de la serie que Frost había mencionado.

—Ok, digamos que me creo lo que estáis diciendo sobre la sangre y el vial ese —la detective ignoró las miradas sorprendidas de su novia y su compañero—, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso a dar?

Maura escondió una pequeña sonrisa tras su copa de vino, complacida con Jane por haber aceptado finalmente la ayuda de Myka y Helena o, más bien, haber aceptado colaborar con ellas, que sería como finalmente todo aquello sería visto por el resto de la comisaría. Aunque seguía sin entender cómo la sangre podía ser usada como una droga o qué tenía que ver en ello aquel vial, estaba dispuesta a confiar en su amiga y la compañera de esta, podía ver por su lenguaje corporal la seguridad y certeza que tenían sobre todo aquello, dejando claro que no era la primera vez que enfrentaban algo así. Quizás el misterioso trabajo de Myka en el sur de Dakota acabaría teniendo más sentido cuando llegasen al final de aquel caso.

Por su parte, Myka estaba agradecida de que Jane hubiese decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra y aceptar no solo su ayuda, sino el hecho de que el caso realmente pasase a ser suyo; le habría gustado poder decirle que no lo tomaban como agentes del Servicio Secreto exactamente, sino como agentes del Almacén 13, pero eso no era posible, ya estaban dándoles demasiada información, como para añadir más sobre el peculiar lugar en el que trabajaban.

—Esperar —contestó a la pregunta de la detective—, nuestro jefe está buscando cualquier información relacionada con el vial que pueda encontrar en nuestras bases de datos en casa. Mientras, estaría bien poder visitar el apartamento de la última víctima, si fuera posible.

—Seguro, no creo que haya problema. Podemos ir mañana por la mañana —asintió Jane—. Con un poco de suerte, todavía está acordonado y las cosas siguen tal y como las dejaron nuestros técnicos.

Llegados a ese punto, ya no había mucho más que discutir sobre el caso por el momento y la conversación derivó hacia temas más ligeros, mientras terminaban de cenar, hasta que Frost sintió la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad nuevamente y les preguntó a Myka y Helena cómo era eso de trabajar para el Servicio Secreto. Al parecer, dejando a un lado la seguridad de algunos miembros del gobierno y sus familiares, no se diferenciaba mucho del trabajo de detective, con casos e investigaciones que llevar a cabo y tipos malos a los que detener. Jane no pudo dejar de notar que era Myka quien respondía a todas las preguntas de Frost, Helena solo asentía o añadía pequeños comentarios, tal vez debido a que llevaba menos tiempo trabajando con ellos, a fin de cuentas, Myka le había contado la noche anterior que se habían conocido en Londres y por aquel entonces, Helena todavía no formaba parte del equipo.

Finalmente, tras una cerveza más, decidieron dar la noche por terminada y acordaron encontrarse con Frost en la comisaría al día siguiente, si encontraban algo importante o significativo en el apartamento de la última víctima.

Jane se despertó de madrugada al oír ruidos provenientes de la planta baja de la casa, seguramente de la cocina; se medio incorporó tratando de agudizar el oído y captar algo más concluyente.

—Será Myka o Helena —musitó una adormilada Maura a su lado; casi siempre sentía cuando Jane se despertaba, sobre todo cuando dormían una pegada a la otra, como aquella noche, con los brazos de Jane rodeando su cintura desde atrás.

Cierto, pensó la detective, Maura tenía invitadas en casa. Aun así, se sabía incapaz de volver a dormirse, sino iba a echar un vistazo y comprobaba que realmente la causa de los ruidos era una de las dos mujeres que aquellos días dormían bajo su mismo techo. Así que se desenredó del cuerpo de la castaña y salió de la cama.

—¿Jane…?

—Tengo sed —respondió a modo de aclaración, mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama.

—Hm… Como digas —suspiró Maura, girándose y volviendo a dormirse.

Al menos no le había soltado un pequeño discurso sobre la paranoia y lo tonto que era ir a comprobar si una de sus invitadas estaba ciertamente en la cocina, cuando era la explicación más evidente para aquellos ruidos; a fin de cuentas, siempre que Jane se quedaba a dormir allí, se aseguraba de que todas las cerraduras estuviesen echadas y el sistema de alarma conectado.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, vio que una de las luces de la cocina estaba encendida y que sentada en un taburete con los codos apoyados sobre la isla central se encontraba Helena, tenía una taza frente a ella y la mirada perdida en lo que sea que hubiese en su interior.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Inquirió Jane suavemente para no asustarla.

—Eso parece —respondió la británica con una débil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Lo siento si te he despertado, no quería molestar.

—Nah, he bajado a beber agua —dijo Jane mientras cogía un vaso de uno de los armarios para dirigirse a la pila y abrir el grifo—. ¿Dándole vueltas a nuestro caso? —Apuró el vaso de agua y tras dejarlo en la pila, se volvió hacia Helena.

—Algo así. Como dije, no es la primera vez que me cruzo con este vial, ya se me escapó una vez en el pasado. Si lo hubiese cogido entonces, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora y esas personas, esos profesores no estarían muertos.

—Conozco el sentimiento —comentó Jane—. Pero no es culpa tuya. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, a veces los malos logran escapar.

—Lo sé, pero… no deja de ser frustrante —admitió la británica exhalando un largo suspiro.

Jane contempló la expresión sombría de Helena, era obvio lo mucho que pesaba en ella el hecho de haber perdido la ocasión de atrapar al asesino y el vial en el pasado y probablemente a la frustración que había mencionado se unía la culpabilidad por no haber podido evitar la muerte de más víctimas. Se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro estrechándolo en señal de apoyo.

—Como he dicho, he estado ahí. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esforzarnos al máximo esta vez para atraparlos y encerrarlos.

—Tienes razón —asintió la morena dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Jane le devolvió la sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro una vez más, antes de retirar su mano y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina para volver al dormitorio, pensando que pese a toda su actitud durante el pasado día, en el fondo Helena le seguía cayendo bien; era una persona con determinación, eso seguro, y fuerte, algo que la detective podía ver con claridad con solo mirarla a los ojos.

—Trata de no pensar mucho en ello y dormir algo, mañana tenemos que madrugar —le dijo desde la puerta, Helena asintió y Jane la dejó de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.

. — . — . — .

Aunque el plan inicial para la mañana del domingo era visitar el apartamento de Michael Donaldson, una llamada de Frost, cuando estaban en el coche a medio camino informándoles de que se había encontrado otro cuerpo en condiciones similares a las otras seis víctimas, les hizo cambiar de destino y dirigirse a la nueva escena del crimen, un tercer piso en un bloque de apartamentos del centro de la ciudad.

—Está acelerando su rutina —comentó Maura sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Jane conducía y Myka y Helena ocupaban la parte trasera.

—Eso parece —asintió Jane con la atención fija en la carretera, llevaba las luces policiales encendidas, pero no la sirena.

—Puede que sea un efecto del vial —sugirió Myka mirando a Helena.

—Probablemente sea así —reconoció la morena.

—Todo eso sobre el vial y la sangre me sigue sonando tan extraño —gruñó Jane.

—No te preocupes, Jane, no eres la primera persona con la que colaboramos que piensa que lo que hacemos es extraño —dijo Myka sonriendo.

—Ya, bueno, no sé si eso precisamente me tranquiliza, pero supongo que no me queda más remedio que seguir adelante con esto, si queremos poner fin a estos asesinatos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la nueva víctima, Frost, varios policías uniformados y los técnicos ya estaban allí recogiendo las primeras pruebas y tomando declaraciones de los vecinos. El joven detective las recibió en el salón, donde una mujer rubia de treinta y pocos yacía en el sofá, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Estaba vestida con ropa de andar por casa, había una copa de vino a medio beber y lo que parecían ser exámenes sobre la mesa del café; probablemente el asesino la había sorprendido en un momento de tranquilidad, mientras veía la televisión y corregía los exámenes de sus alumnos.

—Otra profesora, por lo que veo —comentó Helena, Frost asintió.

—Julie Banon, treinta y tres, profesora de instituto, soltera —informó el detective mirando sus notas—. La encontró su hermana esta mañana a primera hora, al parecer habían quedado para ir a correr juntas. La hermana esta con uno de nuestros chicos en la habitación principal, está bastante alterada.

—Es comprensible —dijo Jane mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón.

Maura ya estaba inspeccionando el cuerpo, bastante segura de lo que iba a encontrar, esta vez sus ojos fueron casi directamente a la marca de pinchazo en uno de sus brazos. Por su parte, Myka y Helena estaban recorriendo la escena, observando la sala con la misma atención que Jane.

—Lleva muerta unas trece o catorce horas —señaló Maura.

—Yo diría que es nuestro hombre —comentó Jane cogiendo con sus manos enguantadas un bote de pastillas vacío que había caído al suelo.

—De nuevo sobredosis —dijo Myka desde el otro lado del sofá.

—Habrá que esperar a los resultados toxicológicos, pero todo apunta a esa conclusión, sí —asintió Maura.

—Supongo que la hermana habrá dicho que era una persona feliz, que no tenía problemas… ¿Frost? —Inquirió Jane.

—Básicamente. Igual que con las otras víctimas.

—Ya —suspiró Jane—. ¿Cómo hace para que le dejen entrar? Está claro que no fuerza la entrada, así que debe ganarse su confianza de alguna manera.

—Quizás aparezca como una persona de confianza —sugirió Myka—. Si lleva uniforme, si se hace pasar por alguien a quien abrirías la puerta sin dudar…

—O puede que sea un miembro de la ley. Un policía —añadió Helena.

—Genial —gruñó Jane—. Sería lo que nos faltaba, que sea uno de los nuestros.

—Podría ser —concedió Myka—. Encajaría con el perfil del tipo de persona que estamos buscando.

—Ayer decíais que podría ser un profesor —les recordó la detective.

—Sí, pero eso no limita otras posibilidades. Además, podría ser ambas cosas. Haber sido policía y ser ahora profesor —explicó Helena—. Para él, lo que está haciendo tiene un sentido de justicia, así que es mejor no descartar nada.

—La última vez que te cruzaste con este… vial —dijo Jane—, ¿no llegasteis a tener alguna pista sobre el asesino que lo usaba?

—Desgraciadamente no —sacudió Helena la cabeza—. Aquella investigación fue… complicada en el mejor de los casos y solo mi entonces compañero y yo teníamos interés en descubrirlo.

—¿No tuvisteis apoyo del resto de vuestro Departamento? ¿Por qué? —Inquirió Frost.

Helena miró a Myka, no muy segura de cómo contestar sin dar demasiada información sobre el hecho de que ella había investigado aquel asunto en las postrimerías del siglo XIX.

—Ellos, el resto de nuestros colegas creían que estábamos persiguiendo una leyenda —respondió finalmente.

—Bueno, dado lo que nos habéis contado sobre ese vial, no me extraña que lo pensaran —admitió Jane.

—Bien, ya he terminado aquí —dijo Maura incorporándose e indicando a un par de forenses que podían llevarse el cuerpo a la morgue—. Sin aparente juego sucio, sin signos de violencia o resistencia. Como en las otras víctimas, todo parece indicar un suicidio por sobredosis.

—Salvo que sabemos que ese no es el caso —señaló Jane mirando a los dos agentes del Servicio Secreto, que asintieron.

Myka iba a sugerir a Helena ir a interrogar ellas mismas a la hermana de la víctima, para hacerle el tipo de preguntas que solo aparecían en la lista de Artie, cuando el Farnsworth empezó a zumbar en el interior de su cazadora.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó Jane al ver el extraño aparato que Myka había sacado.

—Ah… Un Farnsworth —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se apartó unos pasos junto a Helena y abrió el comunicador, ante las miradas confusas y extrañadas de los dos detectives y la médico forense. A veces improvisar era complicado.

—¿Algún avance en el caso? —Inquirió Artie al otro lado de la pantalla, su voz audible para el resto de los presentes.

—No, aunque tenemos una nueva víctima —contestó Myka, muy consciente de las miradas de Jane, Maura y Frost.

—Eso hacen siete —comentó su jefe.

—Somos conscientes de ello, Artie —intervino Helena.

—Solo digo que el tiempo corre. En fin, lamentablemente en los archivos no he podido encontrar mucho más de lo que H.G. nos ha contado sobre el artefacto ya.

—¿Has probado en la zona de cuarentena? Puede que entre lo que se trajo de Egipto haya algo al respecto —dijo Myka.

—Estoy en ello ahora mismo, pero buscar en esa zona es como buscar una aguja en un pajar… —sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron—. Si alguien, no sé, tal vez unos agentes se pusiesen seriamente a catalogar todo lo que hay ahí, quizá el asunto de buscar algo fuese más sencillo.

—Venga, Artie, hacemos la catalogación tan rápido como podemos —se oyó quejarse a Pete fuera de cámara.

—No lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que se ve —gruñó el hombre.

—¿Podemos volver a lo que nos ocupa, por favor? —Intervino Helena de nuevo.

—Siento no tener más por el momento. Solo una nota —la cara de Artie se giró un momento, obviamente rebuscando entre sus papeles—. Aquí está —dijo ondeando un post-it en la mano—. Al parecer, en varios textos se indica el efecto extremadamente nocivo sobre el portador del Vial, no solo le impele a matar y luego, probablemente, a quitarse la vida, sino que le vuelve inestable y violento si siente que algo o alguien se interpone en el camino de lo que él cree justo. Así que andaros con cuidado. Y mantenedme informado de cualquier avance.

Artie terminó de manera brusca la llamada, como era habitual en él; Myka y Helena intercambiaron una mirada y la primera volvió a guardar el Farnworth.

—¿O eso es un smartphone muy raro o…? —dijo Jane observándolas.

—Como dije es un Farnsworth, es un aparato experimental de comunicación. Solo lo usamos en nuestro Departamento… por cuestiones de seguridad —trató de explicar Myka sin dar demasiados detalles, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban por el curioso aparato y tampoco tenían prohibido expresamente decir qué era, no es que fuera un artefacto, de todas formas.

—¿Farnsworth como en Philo Farnsworth? —Inquirió Maura con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo qué es? —Jane la miró, aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía ya a estas alturas con Maura y su aparentemente inagotable fuente de conocimientos.

—No qué, Jane, quién —corrigió la castaña—. Philo Farnsworth fue un inventor estadounidense nacido en 1906, inventó la primera televisión totalmente electrónica cuando tenía solo catorce años, aunque no la desarrollaría hasta los veintiuno; concretamente trabajó en la creación del tubo de la cámara de vídeo, un dispositivo para la recolección de imágenes electrónicas. Más tarde, en los sesenta, se centró en la fusión nuclear, creando el fusor Farnsworth-Hirsch —se volvió hacia Myka y Helena—. No sabía que también había creado dispositivos de comunicación a distancia.

—Sí, no es algo que aparezca en los libros de texto o historia, me temo —dijo Myka y se apresuró a añadir una explicación más plausible antes de que Maura le siguiese preguntando—. Aunque llevan su nombre y están basados en sus esquemáticas, estos nos los fabricó Farnsworth y los modelos han sido mejorados con el tiempo. —Media verdad, media mentira, no estaba mal y pareció apaciguar la curiosidad de la forense.

—Si hemos terminado con la búsqueda en _Google_ y la lección de historia, ¿podemos volver al caso? —comentó Jane resistiendo la tentación de rodar los ojos; le gustaba cuando Maura se ponía en ese modo _Wikipedia_ como ella lo había llamado, pero no cuando lo hacía en medio de la escena de un crimen—. ¿Me ha parecido oír a tu jefe decir algo sobre que "el tiempo corre"? ¿A qué se refería?

Había oído cosas más curiosas en esa conversación por el extraño aparato, pero por el momento tenía que centrarse en lo importante, el asesino.

—Al parecer el vial tiene una especie de ciclo. No os lo comentamos antes, porque seguramente no ibais a creernos, pero supongo que ya da igual —Myka se encogió de hombros.

—¿Un ciclo de muertes? —Preguntó Frost.

—Sí, diez para ser exactos —respondió Helena—. Después suponemos que mata a su portador y desaparece hasta que otra persona lo encuentra y todo vuelve a empezar.

—Espera… Si eso es cierto, ¿la última vez que te cruzaste con el vial, el asesino no era el mismo que ahora? —dijo Jane.

—Eso es más que probable, sí —asintió Helena, aunque no matizó que esa última vez había sido más de cien años atrás en el tiempo.

—Por eso os dijimos que lo que buscamos realmente nosotras no es al asesino, sino el vial. Ese es el verdadero peligro a largo plazo que debemos eliminar —dijo Myka.

Por un momento, los cinco quedaron en silencio en el salón, todavía ocupado por otros policías y técnicos, el cadáver ya había sido retirado; Jane, Frost y Maura asimilaban la nueva información que acababan de recibir y Myka y Helena esperaban sus respuestas.

—Esto se vuelve más y más extraño. —Jane sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo con esa afirmación —abundó Maura—. Esto… escapa del todo los límites de la lógica y me resulta muy difícil de asimilar, menos de creer.

—Sí, estoy con la doc y Jane aquí —apuntó Frost.

—Sé que es difícil —asintió Myka—. Os aseguro que la primera vez que me enfrenté a algo parecido, pensé exactamente lo mismo y lo de aquel entonces era igual de bizarro que esto. Y Pete y yo tuvimos que hacernos rápidamente a la idea de que "normal" no iba a ser un término que aplicásemos mucho en nuestra línea de trabajo. Pero por extraño que parezca, debemos seguir investigando y tratar de dar con este asesino y el vial. Será más fácil si contamos con vuestra ayuda.

—Supongo que no nos queda otra —reconoció Jane—. Muy bien, aquí no queda nada más que podamos hacer. Volvamos a la comisaría, a ver qué más podemos averiguar sobre nuestra víctima y sí aparte de ser profesores y los ensayos sobre educación hay algo más que los una.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo y abandonaron el edificio de vuelta a la central. Parecía que las vacaciones de unas y el fin de semana de otras se había echado completamente a perder con aquellos asesinatos. Y Jane no podía dejar de pensar en la inevitable conversación que el lunes iba tener con Cavanaugh sobre por qué seguía abierto un caso que se había declarado como suicidio y qué hacían dos agentes del Servicio Secreto involucradas en todo ello.


	6. Capitulo 6

**:— 06 —:**

Era media tarde del domingo y el Departamento de Homicidios de Boston estaba vacío, salvo por dos detectives, una médico forense y dos agentes del Servicio Secreto, que contemplaban de tanto en tanto una pizarra con fotos y anotaciones y la información que habían reunido en diferentes carpetas sobre el caso que estaban investigando. Varios contenedores de comida para llevar se amontonaban vacíos en una de las papeleras.

—¿Quizás sea el lugar donde presentaron sus libros? —sugirió Myka repasando una vez más la lista de títulos que las víctimas habían publicado.

—¿Crees que pudieron hacerlo todos en el mismo sitio? —Inquirió Jane terminando su tercer vaso de café del día.

—Es posible y además, nos daría una conexión más entre ellos y el asesino —respondió Myka.

—Su coto de caza —masculló Jane—. Tiene sentido. Frost, ¿puedes cruzar referencias en el ordenador a ver qué encuentras?

El detective asintió y volvió a su mesa, segundos después ya estaba tecleando y buscando dicha información.

—Tengo que reconocer que vial o no, este tipo sabe lo que se hace —comentó Jane—. Hasta ahora no ha dejado evidencia alguna de su paso por las casas de las víctimas. Ninguno de sus vecinos tiene constancia de que nadie los visitase el día o la noche de sus muertes.

—Eso sugiere que al menos sabe cómo es el procesamiento de una escena del crimen —dijo Maura.

—Más puntos para que se trate de alguien de este lado —gruñó la detective—. Odio cuando es uno de los nuestros. —Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al lugar donde se había disparado para acabar con el corrupto Marino más de tres años atrás

Maura observó el movimiento, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Policías corruptos o con un sentido retorcido de la justicia puntuaban muy alto en la lista de los más odiados por Jane; el hecho de que ella y su hermano hubiesen pasado varios meses en el hospital por culpa de uno de ellos no lo hacía más que peor. La médico forense esperaba que para detener a este asesino no hiciese falta llegar a tales extremos; por lo menos en esta ocasión Jane contaba con la ayuda de Myka y Helena, dos agentes entrenadas y que sabían no solo lo que se hacían, sino contra que se enfrentaban.

—¿Por qué parece que está obsesionado con Sócrates? —Preguntó en cambio la castaña.

—¿Y cómo sales con eso de repente? —Inquirió Jane mirándola confusa.

—Por lo de "corromper a los jóvenes". Una de las razones por las que Sócrates fue condenado a muerte en la antigua Atenas. ¿Sabías que aunque se le considera el padre de la filosofía, dado que no dejó nada escrito y solo lo conocemos por las obras de Platón, uno de sus discípulos, se especula con que el propio Sócrates fuese una invención de Platón y…?

—Sé quién es Sócrates, Maura —la cortó Jane antes de que siguiera recitando datos y anécdotas.

—Maura tiene razón —intervino Myka—. El vial y, por tanto los asesinatos, están relacionados con Sócrates o con ese aspecto, al menos.

—Definitivamente, ese tío está loco —dijo Jane sacudiendo la cabeza—. Así que culpa a sus víctimas de lo mismo que culparon a Sócrates. O por lo menos, lo que dicen los libros al respecto.

—Es la influencia del vial —comentó Helena.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la detective—. Me encantaría saber cómo funciona eso y estoy segura de que a Maura también, viendo la cara que está poniendo…

—No estoy poniendo ninguna cara, Jane —se quejó la castaña, pero la detective ignoró su comentario.

—Pero no creo que lo vaya a comprender del todo o que tenga alguna clase de lógica normal, ¿me equivoco? —miró a las dos agentes, que negaron con un gesto.

—A mí sí me gustaría saberlo —declaró la forense, era su necesidad de conocer todas las preguntas y respuestas.

—Maura, te conozco y sé que eres una persona que se basa en hechos, pruebas y la solidez de la ciencia —comentó Myka en tono amable—, pero lo que Helena y yo investigamos habitualmente, el tipo de cosas con las que trabaja nuestro Departamento… Digamos que distan mucho de ello.

—¿Como lo de la sangre funcionando como una especie de droga por entrar en contacto con el vial? —Preguntó Maura.

—Exactamente —asintió Myka—. No encontrarás pruebas sobre ello ni una explicación lógica y razonada, solo las consecuencias.

—Aunque no creo que pudiese trabajar en esas condiciones mucho tiempo, lo entiendo y tendré que hacer una excepción está vez. No me gusta, como cuando Jane basa sus suposiciones en su instinto, pero lo entiendo.

—A mi favor diré que mi instinto pocas veces se equivoca —señaló Jane cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, los demás rieron suavemente.

La verdad es que las cosas estaban yendo bastante mejor que al principio, pensó Myka, ahora que tanto Maura como los detectives estaban colaborando activamente con ellas, las posibilidades de atrapar al asesino y hacerse con el Vial de Cicuta habían aumentado; no es que dudase de su capacidad y la de Helena para rastrear el artefacto por su cuenta, pero la verdad era que más de cien años atrás la inventora y su compañero no habían podido apoderarse de ello y había logrado pasar desapercibido todo ese tiempo hasta ahora. Contar con la ayuda de Jane y Frost, así como con la de Maura podría facilitar la búsqueda, ya que contaban con acceso a los datos de la policía sobre los otros supuestos suicidios o las escenas del crimen y no tenían que andar trampeando y forzando su entrada en los mismos para poder estudiarlos; no es que ello hubiese sido un gran problema contando con las habilidades de Claudia, e incluso Artie, para obtener ese tipo de información y acceso, pero sentaba bien el hacer las cosas legalmente y con el apoyo de otro cuerpo de seguridad o parte de él, al menos.

—¿Algo interesante, Frost? —La voz de Jane sacó a Myka de sus pensamientos.

—Puede, dadme unos minutos más —contestó el hombre con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Antes de que Jane pudiera decirle que se diera un poco más de prisa, la entrada de Frankie al departamento les sorprendió a todos; el joven vestía su uniforme, pero que la detective supiera, ese día no tenía que trabajar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Jane cuando llegó a su altura.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿sabes? —contestó Frankie—. Ma dice que no os ha visto por casa en todo el día.

—No sé de qué se sorprende, podríamos haber salido a pasar el día fuera. O estar en mi apartamento.

—Ya, como últimamente pasas _tanto _tiempo en tu casa —Frankie sonrió de medio lado y Jane se limitó a contestarle con un gruñido—. Así que, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí un domingo por la tarde?

—Trabajar en un caso. ¿Y tú?

—Perdí una apuesta con uno de los chicos y cambiarle el turno de noche de hoy es el pago. Y ya que tenía que venir, había decidido pasarme por aquí arriba a ver si había alguien —respondió mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre la pizarra del caso—. Ey, ¿estos no son todos esos suicidios que ha habido recientemente? ¿Es en lo que estáis trabajando? —Inquirió volviéndose hacia su hermana.

—Qué buenas dotes de observación, Frankie —ironizó Jane rodando los ojos.

—Puedes ahorrarte el sarcasmo, _Janie_. ¿Por qué volvéis a investigarlos? ¿Y quiénes son ellas? —Finalmente pareció reparar en las dos mujeres desconocidas para él de la sala.

—Oh, disculpad por no haberos presentado —intervino Maura, siempre atenta a las maneras—. Frankie, ellas son Myka Bering y Helena Wells, dos amigas. Él es Frankie Rizzoli, uno de los hermanos pequeños de Jane. Estamos colaborando para la resolución de estos casos.

Los tres intercambiaron amables saludos y apretones de mano.

—¿Sois detectives también?

—Casi, pero no, Frankie —sonrió Jane.

—Servicio Secreto. Y no, esto no tiene nada que ver con el Presidente —se apresuró a aclarar Myka, antes de que el joven oficial les preguntase lo inevitable.

—¿Entonces esos suicidios no han sido tales? —Curioseó el joven.

—No, aunque —Jane dirigió una rápida mirada a las federales, consciente de que no querrían que más personas se involucrasen en aquello— es complicado de explicar.

—Venga, Jane, sabes que necesito experiencia en estas cosas.

—Aunque apreciamos tu entusiasmo —dijo Helena adelantándose a la posible respuesta menos agradable de la detective—, la naturaleza clasificada de estos casos nos impide tener a más gente trabajando en ellos.

—¿Clasificados? —Frankie parecía confuso.

—Sí, ya sabes, federales, Servicio Secreto y esas cosas —trató de aclararle su hermana.

—Ya, bueno, pues… —se encogió de hombros evidentemente decepcionado—. Será mejor que me vaya yendo entonces. Dile a Ma que siento perderme la cena familiar de los domingos.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Frankie. Ten cuidado ahí fuera.

—Vosotros también. Y suerte con el caso.

El joven abandonó el departamento para comenzar su turno de patrulla, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su cara cuando salía, estaba claro que hubiese preferido quedarse allí. Jane no podía culparlo, a ella no se le había olvidado todavía que durante las primeras semanas después de aprobar el examen para detective, no había dejado de intentar ganar experiencia en los casos que se investigaban entonces a costa de intentar meter la cabeza en todos ellos. Esperar a que quedase libre una plaza en alguno de los departamentos mientras seguías patrullando, siempre era algo un poco frustrante.

—Así que tu hermano también es policía. ¿Tradición familiar? —Preguntó Myka.

—Nah, Frankie y yo somos los únicos policías de la familia. De ser una tradición, la estaría empezando yo, en todo caso.

—¿Pensando en tener críos, Rizzoli? —Intervino su compañero divertido.

—Cállate, Frost —gruñó la detective—. Y tú no digas nada —dijo girándose hacia Maura.

—No iba a decir nada —sonrió la castaña demasiado inocentemente como para ser verdad.

—Ajá —suspiró Jane—. Ya tengo suficiente con mi madre, gracias. —Ante las miradas curiosas de Myka y Helena, Jane se explicó—. Lleva años atosigándome con el tema del matrimonio y los hijos… Antes de que Maura y yo estuviésemos juntas, su principal hobby era buscarme citas a ciegas. Muy cansina.

—No puedo decir que te entienda completamente, mis padres viven en Colorado y no nos vemos mucho por el trabajo —comentó Myka—. Pero cada vez que pasó por allí es un no parar de preguntas, "consejos", sugerencias y más preguntas por parte de mi madre.

—Ey, quizás debería haberme mudado a otro estado —rió Jane—. O mejor aún, que mi madre se mudase a otro estado.

—Sé que no hablas en serio, así que no señalaré lo rudo de esa idea —dijo Maura—. Y Angela solo se preocupa por ti, Jane. Quiere que tengas a alguien a tu lado que cuide de ti y una familia propia.

—Bueno, afortunadamente para mí, ya te tengo a ti —le dedicó a la castaña una cálida mirada y una tierna sonrisa—. Y, sí, Frost, se lo ñoño y sentimental que ha sonado eso, así que puedes ahorrarte el comentario.

Su compañero simplemente dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, como el resto, salvo Maura, que estaba ocupada devolviéndole la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada a la detective.

—Supongo que prefieres oír lo que he encontrado cruzando datos —dijo Frost, levantándose de su escritorio y yendo a la mesa a la que estaban sentadas las mujeres.

—Dispara.

—Myka tenía razón, todas las víctimas presentaron sus ensayos en el mismo lugar, una librería especializada en el centro. _Ciencias. Ensayos. Y más_, es el nombre del establecimiento. Al parecer, montan bastantes de estos eventos, solo en este mes tienen organizadas cinco presentaciones diferentes.

—Es una muy buena librería —comentó Maura—. He estado en ella varias veces. Y tiene cierto prestigio en el entorno académico.

—Esa es nuestra otra conexión. Ahí debe ser dónde elige a sus víctimas el asesino —dijo Jane.

—Es una buena pista que seguir —señaló Helena—. ¿Abren los domingos?

Frost consultó sus notas y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no podremos hacer nada hasta mañana —dijo Jane—. Estaría bien ver si tienen cámaras de seguridad y si todavía guardan grabaciones de los días en que nuestras víctimas presentaron sus ensayos o, por lo menos, de las últimas de ellas. Aunque sin una orden judicial puede que se complique la cosa.

—Ya y no veo a ningún juez facilitándonos una por unos suicidios —añadió Frost.

—Tal vez podamos ayudar con eso —intervino Myka—. Hablaré con nuestro jefe para que mueva algunos hilos y nos consiga esas grabaciones, si existen.

—Eh, eso de ser federal y trabajar en un Departamento _misterioso _del Servicio Secreto parece que tiene sus ventajas —comentó Jane.

—Unas pocas, sí —rió Myka.

—Muy bien. Pues creo que aquí ya no podemos hacer más. Frost imprime una lista con los nombres de nuestras víctimas y los títulos de los libros que presentaron en esa librería. Mañana nos pasaremos por allí a primera hora. Por hoy, vámonos a casa.

. —. — . —.

Myka y Helena llegaron a la conclusión de que una cena con el clan Rizzoli, o al menos parte él, no se diferenciaba mucho de una en el _B&B_ con el resto de sus compañeros, el ambiente familiar, las voces, las pequeñas discusiones… Lo único que faltaba era Pete y su inhumana forma de devorar comida. Pese al bombardeo de preguntas de la madre de Jane y los ocasionales piques de esta con su hermano pequeño, Tommy, en general la velada estaba resultando bastante agradable y mucho menos ruidosa o agobiante de lo que Jane les había advertido, obviamente exagerando un poco. Además, la regla de Angela de que en la mesa no se hablaba del trabajo, les había ayudado a desconectar del caso actual y a empezar a relajarse de nuevo después de prácticamente dos días centradas en ello.

Tras terminar de cenar, Jane vio cómo su madre conseguía secuestrar a Maura y Myka en la cocina, en parte para recoger y en parte, a la detective no le cabía ninguna duda, seguir saciando su curiosidad sobre las dos agentes y la amistad de Myka con Maura. Jane sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia Helena y Tommy, ambos estaban charlando sentados en el salón; Jane no podía estar muy segura, pero le pareció que hablaban sobre ajedrez, nada menos. Aprovechando una pausa en la conversación entre ambos, decidió preguntar algo que desde aquella mañana daba vueltas por su cabeza.

—Así que, ¿H.G.? —Inquirió Jane sentándose junto a la británica en el sofá.

—¿También oíste eso? —Helena no parecía muy sorprendida por la pregunta o por qué Jane hubiese retenido aquel detalle de la conversación mantenida con Artie a través del Farnsworth.

—Sí. Supongo que son tus iniciales, ¿no?

—Sí. Los demás, salvo contadas ocasiones, me llaman por ellas. Myka es la única que usa mi primer nombre habitualmente.

—¿Y quién de los dos era el _freak_ de la ciencia ficción?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Ya sabes? H.G. Wells, uno de los padres del género. ¿_La Guerra de los Mundos_? ¿_La Máquina del Tiempo?_

—Oh, crees que a uno de mis padres le gustaba y por eso me pusieron este nombre, ¿verdad?

—Básicamente. Si no, sería una gran casualidad, la verdad. ¿Conoces al autor?

—Estoy familiarizada con su obra, sí —Helena resistió con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que pujaba por dibujarse en sus labios. No era la primera vez que alguien hacía un comentario similar sobre su nombre, por supuesto, a ninguna de esas personas se les podría si quiera pasar por la cabeza que ante ellos tenían a la verdadera H.G. Wells y, obviamente, ella no podía decírselo. En ocasiones, su reacción ante ello era divertida, como ahora con Jane, otras no tanto, pues le recordaba a un tiempo y una época que a veces echaba de menos, a algunas de las personas antes del bronce.

—Yo he visto esas pelis —intervino Tommy desde uno de los sillones—. Las modernas, quiero decir. No estaban mal.

—¿En serio, Tommy? ¿Las películas? Quizás deberías probar a leer los libros —dijo Jane rodando los ojos.

—Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, aquí —el ceño de Helena se contrajo ligeramente al recordar las, en su opinión, poco acertadas adaptaciones que habían hecho de sus novelas y que Pete había insistido tanto en que viera. Esa había sido una experiencia sin la que podría haber pasado.

—Sí, bueno, quizás lo haga algún día —dijo Tommy encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deduzco entonces que tú sí has leído los libros de Wells —comentó Helena dirigiéndose a Jane.

—Algunos, cuando estaba en el instituto. La verdad es que me gustaron bastante, no solo los de ciencia ficción, también sus obras de contenido más social. El hombre era un adelantado para su tiempo en lo que respecta a la igualdad social.

Ahora Helena sí se permitió una sonrisa complacida, normalmente la gente que asociaba su nombre al del autor en estos días, solía recordar solo sus obras de ciencia ficción y pasando muchas veces por alto el mensaje y crítica social que contenían. Aunque algunos de los libros a los que Jane estaba haciendo referencia no había podido escribirlos ella, ya que para entonces se encontraba encerrada en bronce, parecía que Charles había seguido sus deseos y todas aquellas ideas que había dejado a medio camino antes de comenzar su sueño de más de cien años.

—Pero todavía no me has dicho a cuál de tus padres les gustaba H.G. Wells —le recordó Jane.

—A los dos —sonrió Helena—. Ambos sintieron siempre un amor especial por el autor. —Y nadie jamás podría acusarla de haber mentido en aquella afirmación, pensó la inventora.

—Entonces —intervino Tommy—, sobre esa apertura que mencionabas antes…

—Oh, sí —asintió Helena—. Verás, no es algo muy convencional, seguramente no la encuentres en ningún libro en estos días, pero el hombre que me enseñó a jugar era un maestro y…

Jane dejó que la conversación volviese sobre el ajedrez, aparentemente, Tommy seguía buscando maneras para intentar ganarle alguna partida; su vena competitiva la llevó a prestar atención también a las palabras de Helena, sería mejor estar preparada para el inevitable futuro desafío.

Mientras, en la cocina, Angela se despedía de Maura y Myka.

—Alguien tiene que estar en la cafetería de la comisaría temprano para servir café y desayunos a nuestros chicos —dijo Angela—. Y Stanley _prefiere_ que sea yo.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, Angela. Lamento no haber podido ayudar hoy.

—No tienes que disculparte Maura —Angela le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo a la castaña—. Tú y Jane estáis trabajando en un caso y ya sabes que a mí no me importa meterme en la cocina. Sobre todo si hay invitados.

Myka devolvió la sonrisa que la madre de Jane le estaba dirigiendo y le dio las gracias también, alabando la cena que la mujer les había preparado, una de sus particulares recetas de cocina italiana.

Tras despedirse de todos, Angela se fue a dormir, no si antes "aconsejarles" que ellos también se retirasen pronto, a fin de cuentas, el día siguiente era lunes y había que trabajar.

—Ma, nosotras llevamos trabajando todo el fin de semana —le recordó Jane rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, yo solo digo que no os quedéis hasta tarde levantados. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana, Ma.

—Buenas noches, Angela.

Myka vio como Maura sonría ante el intercambio entre madre e hijos, del que en gran medida ella también era parte; la agente se preguntó hasta qué punto su amiga era consciente de ello, de que ahora era parte de aquella familia, como ella lo era de la familia del Almacén. Conociendo como conocía a Maura, seguramente era plenamente consciente de ello y además, lo valoraría de forma muy especial; los Rizzoli parecían estar dándole el cariño que sus propios padres no habían sabido darle. Myka sonrió contenta por que Maura hubiese encontrado todo aquello.

—Creo que nunca me has contado qué es lo que os hizo cambiar de _opinión_ respecto a vuestra relación —comentó Myka, mientras Maura les servía dos copas de vino.

—¿No? Ha pasado casi un año, pensaba que en alguna de nuestras conversaciones habría salido el tema —dijo Maura, Myka sacudió la cabeza.

—No completamente. Supongo que ha sido un año complicado y ocupado para todos —la agente recordó por un momento la destrucción del Almacén 13, las muertes de personas importantes para ellos, el dolor, la rabia y después la esperanza de poder cambiar las cosas con un reloj de bolsillo—. Así que, ¿qué cambió? Quiero decir, siempre he pensado que tenías algunos sentimientos hacia Jane, por la forma en que me hablabas de ella y las historias que me contabas…

—Estás en lo cierto —asintió Maura—. Y se podría decir que cambiamos las dos, Jane y yo. Hace poco más de un año, las cosas entre nosotras se torcieron bastante y nuestra amistad estuvo a punto de terminar.

—¿Te refieres a todo el asunto con tu padre biológico, verdad? —Aunque al principio Maura se había mostrado reticente a hablar del tema, Myka había conseguido que le contase toda la historia, probablemente porque estando alejada de Jane, había necesitado a alguien con quien desahogarse, con quien poder hablar de ello.

—Sí. Creo que las dos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y complicamos las cosas más de lo necesario. Durante ese tiempo realmente pensé que nunca volveríamos a hablarnos, salvo profesionalmente y empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que Jane significaba para mí, aunque entonces no estaba dispuesta admitirlo —media sonrisa afloró en sus labios—. Pero luego nos vimos implicadas en una peligrosa situación, de vida o muerte, como las llaman algunos. Y eso terminó de poner las cosas en perspectiva para ambas. Volvimos a ser amigas… Supongo, aunque yo no supongo —sonrió— que nunca dejamos de serlo, simplemente nos faltaba darnos cuenta. Y al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta también de que quizá, dado nuestro trabajo, pero sobre todo el de Jane, la posibilidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella podía dejar de existir.

—¿Así que te decidiste a dar tú el primer paso?

—Más o menos. Aunque había tomado mi decisión, acabábamos de recuperar nuestra amistad y quería ser cauta, Jane no lleva muy bien que la presionen. Pero obviamente, ella llegó a la misma conclusión que yo después de lo que nos había pasado y empezó a ser más abierta con algunos de sus comentarios y actitud hacia mí. Al final, el paso de amigas a pareja fue bastante natural.

—¿Nada de grandes momentos de daros cuenta de que estabais colada la una por la otra? ¿Ni elocuentes declaraciones de amor? —Bromeó Myka, la castaña rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. Más bien un domingo, después de la cena, cuando estaba despidiendo a Jane en la puerta, simplemente nos besamos y… digamos que ya no me hizo falta seguir despidiéndome de ella aquella noche.

—Imagino —sonrió Myka—. Y sí, las situaciones de vida o muerte tienden a dar perspectiva sobre lo que es realmente importante. —Aunque en su caso, la muerte había sido real y tangible, afortunadamente, habían podido cambiar las cosas de nuevo.

—Parece que hablas por experiencia. Pero dado el trabajo que Helena y tú tenéis, es comprensible que hayáis pasado por momentos así.

—No te haces una idea —comentó Myka mirando por un momento a la morena británica sentada en el salón—. Pero lo que importa ahora es que estamos con ellas y que el pasado es el pasado.

—Ciertamente —Maura asintió sonriente—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos unimos a su conversación? —señaló a los tres ocupantes del salón y Myka asintió.

La velada no se alargó mucho más, media hora más tarde Tommy les deseaba buenas noches y se iba para su casa, Jane lo acompañó un trecho aprovechando para sacar a Joe una última vez aquella noche. Para cuando regresó la detective, las otras tres mujeres ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios.

—Espero que con la visita a la librería mañana, encontremos nuevas pistas sobre la identidad de nuestro asesino —comentó Helena metiéndose en la cama.

—Estoy segura de que lo haremos. No te preocupes, esta vez le cogeremos a él y capturaremos, embolsaremos y etiquetaremos el Vial —le aseguró Myka acomodándose contra ella—. Aunque siento que nuestras vacaciones hayan acabado así.

—No lo sientas, amor —dijo Helena tomando su mano izquierda en la suya y entrelazando sus dedos, sus ojos vagaron un momento por el vendaje que todavía cubría el brazo de Myka—. Ya sabes lo que me gusta la caza —le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé, sí —sonrió la joven agente—. Pero después de que todo esto acabe, pienso recordarle a Artie que todavía nos debe unas vacaciones de verdad. Quizá la próxima vez podríamos a ir un sitio donde no vayan a aparecer artefactos… Una isla desierta tal vez —rió.

—Me gusta esa idea, tenerte solo para mí, mmm… —Se giró hacia ella para besarla.

—Ahora me tienes solo para ti —susurró Myka cuando sus labios se separaron un momento.

—Cierto. —Un sonrisa casi predadora y una mirada de deseó oscureció sus ojos, al tiempo que se colocaba sobre Myka, manos acariciantes recorriendo su torso bajo la camiseta—. Creo que mañana vas a necesitar una taza extra de café, querida… —Sus labios hicieron contacto entonces con el cuello de la otra mujer, que se estremeció.

—Hm… —suspiró Myka—. Sobreviviré… —Cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo de Helena sobre el suyo, dejando que sus manos se perdieran en el largo cabello negro y su espalda.

El artefacto y los asesinatos olvidados por una noche.

. — . — . — .

La mañana del lunes encontró a Jane y a las dos agentes del Servicio Secreto en la librería _Ciencias. Ensayos. Y más_ minutos después de que abrieran sus puertas; Frost se había quedado en la comisaría, buscando en _Youtube_ vídeos de las presentaciones, el joven detective creía que sería una forma de completar lo que consiguiesen de la librearía. Y Maura tenía trabajo pendiente en la morgue.

Las recibió una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y facciones suaves y amables, con unas gafas de pasta cubriendo sus ojos claros; se presentó como Samantha Arson, una de las dueñas y que también trabajaba en el establecimiento como su encargada. Les confirmó que todas las víctimas habían presentado sus ensayos allí durante los últimos meses. También mencionó que aquellas obras habían sido las que más repercusión habían tenido tanto en el mundo académico, como en los medios especializados en el sector de la educación, y que todos ellos trataban temas similares. La mujer lamentaba las muertes de aquellas personas y no se explicaba cómo podrían haberse quitado la vida de aquella manera.

—El profesor Donaldson era un hombre encantador y muy inteligente. Podría haber trabajado en la universidad, pero prefirió dedicar su tiempo a los niños y la educación infantil. Una verdadera lástima —sacudió la cabeza.

—Así es, señorita Arson —asintió Jane—. Y quizá pueda ayudarnos a esclarecer las circunstancias de sus muertes.

—Creía que habían sido suicidios…

—Con tantas víctimas en tan poco tiempo, no queremos descartar nada —le explicó la detective, esperando que la mujer no siguiese haciendo más preguntas.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Necesitamos acceso a las grabaciones de seguridad de los días en que las víctimas presentaron sus ensayos sobre educación, si todavía las conservan —dijo Myka señalando las cámaras de seguridad del establecimiento.

—Por supuesto. Déjenme llamar a nuestra empresa encargada de la seguridad y ver si pueden enviárselas. —La mujer se dirigió a su despacho en la parte trasera de la librería.

—Esperemos que tengan algo —dijo Jane dejando vagar la vista por el local; era bastante común, estanterías repletas de libros conformaban los pasillos, lo suficientemente anchos como para que dos personas pasaran sin problemas, en un lateral acristalado se había montado una pequeña tarima, frente a la cual había varias hileras de sillas; allí debía ser donde se celebraban las presentaciones. La caja estaba cerca de las puertas de entrada, custodiada por un par de guardias de seguridad, que de tanto en tanto se turnaban para hacer recorridos por el lugar, aunque a aquellas horas apenas había un puñado de clientes.

Ambos guardias de seguridad las habían observado con atención cuando entraron, hasta que Jane, haciendo un movimiento practicado durante años, había dejado entrever su placa; uno de los hombres había asentido levemente y el otro las había mirado unos segundos más, hasta devolver su atención al resto del local.

—También deberíamos pedirle un listado del resto de autores que hayan presentado aquí ensayos como los de las últimas víctimas, podría conducirnos a la siguiente —sugirió Myka.

—No es mala idea, no creo que sean muchos nombres y podríamos adelantarnos a nuestro hombre —asintió Jane.

—Tal vez —dijo Helena dubitativa—. No estoy tan segura de que siga un patrón en ese aspecto, creo que se basa en otros aspectos a la hora de elegir a sus víctimas a que el que hayan presentado sus trabajos aquí recientemente.

—Puede ser, pero lo mejor será seguir todas las pistas posibles —se mostró de acuerdo la detective.

La señorita Arson regresó entonces con ellas con buenas noticias, la compañía de seguridad guardaba las grabaciones de sus cámaras con una antigüedad de dos años, al parecer era una política que mantenían para poder satisfacer las peticiones de algunas compañías de seguros cuando se producían robos en los locales que vigilaban. La mujer les dio la dirección donde podrían recoger las grabaciones esa misma mañana. La detective y las dos agentes no podían estar más complacidas con aquella colaboración, ni los dueños de la librería ni la compañía de seguridad parecían quererles poner ninguna clase de traba para acceder al material y Myka no tendría que llamar a Artie para conseguir ninguna clase de orden judicial.

Así que para el mediodía estaban de vuelta en el Departamento de Homicidios con varios DVD, para visionar en busca de alguna persona que estuviese presente en todas las presentaciones, así como un listado con todas las presentaciones de ensayos escritos por profesores sobre educación que se habían celebrado en la librería; era una lista considerable. Frost también había aprovechado la mañana encontrando varios vídeos "oficiales" y caseros sobre algunas de las presentaciones en _Youtube_, que había descargado para poder verlos con más detenimiento.

—Yo diría que tenemos un largo día por delante —comentó Jane.

—Eso parece, sí —asintió Frost—. Ah, Cavanaugh quiere hablar contigo.

—Era de esperar —suspiró la detective—. Bien, vosotros empezad con los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad, mientras.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos? —Inquirió Myka.

—No, yo me encargo —Jane agitó una mano y se dirigió al despacho del teniente.

La verdad es que había esperado que el hombre se le echase al cuello en cuanto pusiese un pie en su oficina, pero Cavanaugh estaba extrañamente calmado.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor? —preguntó parándose tras una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Parece que Frost y tú os habéis metido en algo grande, Rizzoli —dijo su jefe sin levantarse—. ¿Colaborando con el Servicio Secreto?

—Lo siento, señor, sé que debería haberle informado sobre ello en cuanto se hicieron cargo de los casos de suicidio, pero siendo fin de semana y demás. —Años de experiencia recomendaban jugar la carta de la humildad cuando Cavanaugh no le estaba gritando ni exigiendo explicaciones—. ¿Frost le ha puesto al día?

—No. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de algún alto cargo del Servicio Secreto, explicándome por qué dos de sus agentes estaban trabajando aquí sobre unos casos que ya habíamos dado por cerrados. Su nombre era Frederic y, la verdad, ha sido bastante convincente. Así que supongo que debería agradecerte el hecho de que aceptaras colaborar con sus agentes durante el fin de semana.

—La verdad, señor, las agentes son amigas de la Doctora Isles, todo ha sido bastante casualidad. —Prefirió no añadir más ni explicar los detalles más extraños del caso, si Cavanaugh no preguntaba, ella no iba a meterse en ese lío.

—Muy bien. Seguid trabajando como hasta ahora y mantenedme informado.

—Sí, señor.

—Y, Rizzoli, que no se lleven ellos toda la gloria —le dijo el teniente a modo de despedida.

—No, señor —Jane se permitió una media sonrisa y abandonó el despachó sin saber muy bien cómo se había librado de una más que segura bronca.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Frost al llegar a su altura, él y las dos agentes ya estaban visionando una de las grabaciones sentados en torno a uno de los monitores de la sala de vídeo e informática.

—Sí —miró a Myka y Helena—. Sea quién sea, creo que le debo las gracias a alguien llamado Frederic. Esta mañana llamó a mi teniente para explicarle vuestra presencia aquí.

—La Señora Frederic, sí, no me extraña —comentó Myka, ya no le sorprendía la capacidad de su jefa de estar al tanto de todo en lo que estaban implicados sus agentes.

—¿Algún progreso? —Inquirió Jane acercándose una silla y sentándose con ellos.

—No de momento —respondió Frost—. Aunque este es el vídeo de la última víctima. Todavía no hemos empezado a comparar caras. Al menos, la calidad es bastante buena. Y, de todas formas, estoy haciendo capturas de pantalla mientras los vemos, para facilitar las cosas.

—Buena idea, Frost —Jane le palmeó en el hombro.

Una hora más tarde, mientras visionaban el comienzo de la tercera grabación y habían comprobado que al menos diez personas repetían en las tres presentaciones, el zumbido del Farnsworth los sobresaltó a los cuatro, tan concentrados estaban en las pantallas. Myka abrió el dispositivo para encontrarse la cara de Claudia al otro lado.

—Hola, Claudia, ¿va todo bien?

—Buenas. Todo perfecto por aquí. Steve y yo estamos de vuelta y Artie me ha puesto al día de vuestro caso. Llamaba por si necesitáis ayuda.

—Gracias, Claud —sonrió Myka—. La verdad es que sí que podrías ayudarnos con algo. —Los otros tres la miraron curiosos por saber qué tenía en mente.

—Tú dirás, jefa.

—Te voy a enviar un listado de libros y sus autores, todos han presentado esas obras en el mismo sitio. Dentro de un rato también te voy a mandar imágenes de personas presentes en dichos eventos. Quiero que cruces datos en nuestro sistema, a ver qué encuentras.

—De acuerdo. Me pondré con ello tan rápido como me vayan llegando. Ah, Artie me ha dicho que os recuerde que tengáis cuidado con este, al parecer encontró una breve mención sobre el Vial en uno de los archivos en la zona de cuarentena… Nada bueno lo que parece hacer con la mente de quien lo tiene.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, Claudia. Gracias.

—A mandar.

Ambas cortaron la comunicación y Myka guardó de nuevo el Farnsworth en la cazadora que colgaba del respaldo de su silla. Después se puso delante de uno de los ordenadores libres junto al que estaban usando y le fue enviando a Claudia lo prometido.

—¿Crees que podrá encontrar algo antes que nosotros? —le preguntó Jane.

—Estoy bastante segura. Claudia es un genio de los ordenadores y… Bueno, digamos que puede acceder a cualquier tipo de información. Con Artie allí, ambos podrán poner en común cualquier cosa que se nos escape a nosotros —explicó la agente.

—Es una suerte que ya esté de vuelta en el Alm… en la oficina —comentó Helena rectificando a tiempo.

—Si tenéis esa confianza en su talento… —Jane se encogió de hombros—, supongo que nosotros también podemos confiar en ella. Muy bien —tomó aire—, sigamos con esto para ver cuánta gente repitió en esas presentaciones. Por lo menos las cámaras de seguridad cogían bastantes ángulos de ese sitio.

Como Jane había predicho, el día resultó ser largo, apenas pararon un rato para reunirse con Maura fuera de la comisaría y comer algo; la forense insistió en que tenían que salir a respirar y despejarse, pero sobre todo a descansar la vista después de horas observando la pantalla y escudriñando las imágenes de los vídeos en busca de las mismas caras. El resto del Departamento también se hizo notar a su manera, con detectives yendo de vez en cuando a la sala donde estaban con cualquier excusa, al parecer se había corrido la voz de la presencia de dos agentes del Servicio Secreto y la curiosidad por saber qué hacían allí trabajando con Jane y Frost había prendido como la pólvora. La detective se encontró echando más de una dura mirada a alguno de sus compañeros; al menos era una "suerte" que Korsak estuviese de permiso esa semana, estaba segura de que al veterano no le habría hecho ninguna gracia que le hubiesen dejado fuera del caso, como habría ocurrido de estar allí.

No fue hasta última hora de la tarde que terminaron con los vídeos de seguridad y también con los conseguidos en _Youtube_; Myka terminó de enviarle las capturas a Claudia. Su lista de sospechosos se componía de unos veinte y cinco nombres, los de aquellos que habían acudido a todas y cada una de las presentaciones de sus siete víctimas. Era una lista larga y los cuatro eran conscientes de que pasarían parte de la noche buscando, recopilando y repasando información sobre ellos.

—Ahora entiendo cómo ha podido escaparse tantas veces —comentó Myka suspirando; ella y Helena estaban sentadas junto a las mesas de Jane y Frost, ayudando con la búsqueda de información sobre sus sospechosos.

Helena simplemente asintió, recordando que durante el tiempo que Wolcott y ella habían pasado buscando el Vial de Cicuta, se habían encontrado con el mismo problema, demasiados sospechosos entre los que mirar; afortunadamente, ahora contaban con la tecnología para facilitar aquella tarea, aunque era consciente de que con todo iba llevar algo de tiempo reducir la lista a unos pocos nombres. Esperaba que Claudia y Artie pudiesen ayudar con ello.

Maura subió al departamento ya cambiada de ropa y cuando el resto de detectives recogía para irse a casa, las luces de la tarde daban paso a la noche detrás de las ventanas y el grupo de investigadores iba por la mitad de su lista; los cuatro parecían cansados, pero cuando la castaña les propuso dar el día por terminado, insistieron en quedarse un par de horas más, intentar terminar de conseguir toda la información sobre los sospechosos. Jane le dijo que podía irse a casa si quería, pero Maura decidió quedarse con ellos, aunque solo fuera como apoyo moral; solo esperaba que las dos horas no se convirtiesen en cuatro.

. — . — . — .

Tenía que calmarse, no podía dejar que los nervios se impusiesen, pensó respirando hondo; tenía que tranquilizarse o cometería algún error estúpido y su búsqueda y administración de justicia podría llegar a su fin. Todo era culpa de aquellas policías que habían aparecido esa mañana en la librería, no sabía con seguridad la razón de su visita, pero algo le decía que estaba relacionado con sus actos de justicia.

—Maldita sea —gruñó—. No lo comprenden. No ven la importancia de lo que estoy haciendo. Del mal que estoy purgando de esta ciudad.

No, por supuesto que la policía no podía entenderlo, pero eso no era lo importante ahora; debía centrarse y elegir de la lista al siguiente culpable. Miró el ya arrugado papel que llenaba su letra, una de sus manos se cerró sobre el pequeño vial, sintiendo como el deseo por cumplir con lo que era justo y necesario recorría su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre uno de los nombres y una retorcida sonrisa asomó a su boca. "Qué apropiado", pensó, "sí, ese era el candidato perfecto. Más culpable incluso que los dos últimos". Se relamió los labios. Mañana volvería ha hacer justicia con la caída del sol.


	7. Capitulo 7

**:— 07 —:**

Myka miró al joven que tenía delante de sí al otro lado de la mesa, era un estudiante del último año de magisterio y uno de los nombres de su lista de sospechosos, ya que había estado presente en todas las presentaciones, en algunas de ellas siendo bastante crítico con las ideas que desarrollaban los autores en sus ensayos. No se encontraban en una sala de interrogatorios, sino en una de entrevistas, pero aun así, hacía bastante desde la última vez que la agente había estado en una de ellas haciendo preguntas relativas a un artefacto en una comisaría. Normalmente Pete y ella tendían a evitar interrogar posibles sospechosos o testigos en comisarías, era difícil explicar a otros detectives o agentes de policía por qué preguntaban cosas como: "¿si habían olido a caramelo últimamente?". Pero esta vez era algo distinto y para poder agilizar las cosas, se habían repartido los nombres de la lista entre Jane y Frots y Helena y ella, entrevistando cada pareja a varios de ellos. Un proceso largo que iba a consumirles aquel día y casi seguramente el siguiente.

—Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por venir, señor Hallson. —Myka despidió al estudiante en la puerta de la sala.

—Esto es muy aburrido, querida —suspiró Helena todavía sentada, un codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla sobre su mano.

—Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que dijo que le gustaba la caza —dijo Myka volviendo a la mesa y consultando la lista de nombres, para ver quién sería el siguiente en entrar.

—La caza, sí. Pero esto no se parece en nada a cazar…

—Es una forma distinta de encontrar el artefacto. El Vial es escurridizo y obviamente simplemente buscarlo por todo Boston no nos va a ayudar en nada. Una vez sepamos quién lo está usando, dar con él será más fácil.

—Eso suponiendo que su nombre esté en esa lista —señaló Helena echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

—La librería y esos ensayos son nuestra conexión entre las víctimas y nuestro asesino. Estoy segura de que es uno de estos nombres. Ey —puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo estrechó suavemente—. Vamos a cogerlos, al asesino y el Vial. Esta vez no se escapara

—Eso espero, amor. No me gustaría encontrar dos cuerpos más y volver a perderle la pista por otros cien años. Muy bien, no perdamos tiempo, haz pasar al siguiente.

Mientras, en la otra sala de entrevistas, Jane y Frost estaban teniendo la misma suerte que las dos agentes, por el momento las tres personas que habían entrevistado no parecían ser su asesino; desde luego la tercera con la que estaban ahora, aunque nerviosa, no parecía entrar en esa categoría.

—Señora Sander, no la estamos acusando de nada —insistió nuevamente Jane ahogando un suspiro exasperado—. Simplemente queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su asistencia a varias presentaciones de ensayos… Los que tiene en esa lista —señaló el papel que Frost había dejado delante de la mujer en la mesa.

—¿Acaso es un delito ir a presentaciones de libros, detectives? —Inquirió la mujer, de mediana edad y mirada hostil, no dejaba de frotarse las manos.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Sander —dijo Frost—, pero si responde a nuestras preguntas, podría ayudarnos a resolver un caso. Eso es todo.

—Si eso es todo, ¿por qué me han hecho venir aquí? ¿Por qué no preguntarme en mi casa? Si se me está acusando de algo, quiero saberlo.

—Por enésima vez, señora, no la estamos acusando de nada —medio gruñó Jane—. Pero si sigue así, puede que me planteé detenerla por obstrucción a la justicia.

La detective ignoró la fugaz mirada de Frost, era consciente de que aquella amenaza no era más que un farol, no podrían detener a la mujer por negarse a colaborar con ellos, pero ella podría no saberlo. A juzgar por la expresión asustada que se reflejó en su cara, ese era el caso y Jane se encontró resistiendo soltar un "por fin" victorioso, cuando Sander les dijo que adelante con sus preguntas. Tampoco es que sus respuestas resultasen muy esclarecedoras, pero por lo menos sí que sirvieron para descartarla como sospechosa. La mujer era insufrible, una persona chapada a la antigua que no veía con buenos ojos los postulados progresistas que los profesores habían expuesto en sus ensayos. Pero no era una asesina ni parecía especialmente trastornada, como Myka y Helena habían sugerido que el asesino podría mostrarse.

—Oh Dios, otra más como esa y voy a tener que disparar a algo —se quejó Jane frotándose la cara con las manos tras despedir a Sander.

—¿Quizá deberíamos tomarnos un descanso? —Sugirió Frost.

Jane miró su reloj, pasaban veinte minutos del mediodía, todavía era pronto para parar a comer y aunque estaba tentada de bajar a por café y de paso hacer una visita a Maura en la morgue, sabía que lo mejor sería no hacerlo; por un lado necesitaban seguir reduciendo la lista de sospechosos y por otro, la forense les había informado de que aquella mañana la iba a tener ocupada con un par de autopsias.

—No, sigamos con otro más —dijo finalmente. Frost asintió y salió a llamar al siguiente "candidato a asesino".

Durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde entrevistaron a varias personas más, aquellas que habían accedido a presentarse en la comisaría cuando les habían llamado a primera hora del día, ninguno resultó ser el asesino que estaban buscando, incluso los pocos que habían tenido alguna clase de antecedente, ofensas y delitos menores, habían resultado ser un callejón sin salida.

—Creo que estamos enfocando mal todo esto —comentó Jane sentada en su escritorio—. Quiero decir, si esta persona ha sido tan lista como para no dejar rastro de su paso por la casa de las víctimas, no creo que vayamos a poder cogerle en estas entrevistas. No es que podamos interrogarlos precisamente, presionándoles y eso.

—Aun así, es nuestra mejor baza —dijo Myka.

—¿Cuántos nombres os quedan por entrevistar? —Inquirió Maura sentada en la silla de Jane; una vez había terminado el trabajo pendiente en la morgue, había subido al departamento para ver cómo lo llevaban.

—Poco menos de la mitad —contestó Helena consultando su lista—. No creo que terminemos hoy.

—Ey, Frost, ¿por qué estos tres tienen hecha una marca? —Preguntó Jane señalando tres nombres en la lista.

—Porque han pedido ser entrevistados la semana que viene. Según ellos, no pueden faltar al trabajo sin avisar previamente con antelación.

—Hm… Bueno, esto es curioso… —el ceño de Jane se contrajo.

—¿El qué? —Inquirió Myka.

—Mira los tres nombres en cuestión —le dijo Jane y sonrió al ver como la agente se daba cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

—Los tres trabajan en la librería —señaló Myka.

—Exactamente. Hasta ahora hemos estado pensando en alguien que acudió a las presentaciones, pero ¿y si trabaja allí?

—Tienes razón, Jane —asintió Frost—. Samantha Arson, Robert Silvermann y James Ashwater.

—Una de las dueñas y los dos guardias de seguridad —apuntó Helena—. Presentes en cada uno de los eventos.

—Arson fue profesora un par de años después de acabar la carrera, pero lo dejó para dedicarse a su negocio. Ashwater es un policía retirado. De Silvermann no hay nada destacable que recuerde —explicó Myka.

—¿Todo eso de memoria? —Le preguntó Jane, pues la agente ni siquiera había echado un vistazo a la carpeta donde guardaban copia de la información que habían conseguido reunir sobre cada uno de sus sospechosos, con tantos nombres la sorprendía que recordase detalles tan concretos.

—Tengo memoria fotográfica —Myka se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Jane se giró a mirar a Maura, media sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—Y tú dices que no existe.

—No he dicho que no exista la memoria eidética, Jane, sino que su existencia todavía no está demostrada y muchos científicos dudan de ella, afirmando que se debe a momentos en los que el cerebro procesa y almacena la información de forma distinta a la habitual, por cualquier causa, haciendo que ese recuerdo quede grabado de forma casi indeleble en nuestra memoria.

—Ajá —la detective seguía sonriendo—. Díselo a ella —señaló a Myka con un movimiento del hombro—. Volviendo a lo que importa. Parece que Arson y Ashwater encajan en el perfil de nuestro asesino. Ella ha sido profesora y él policía, puede que hayan decidido tomarse la ley por su mano.

—Hm, la señorita Arson no me pareció especialmente agitada cuando hablamos con ella ayer —reflexionó Helena.

—Puede que tenga la sangre bastante fría y ssepa disimular bien —comentó Frost.

—Los asesinos en serie no son los tipos más compasivos del mundo y muchos de ellos saben cómo "jugar" con la policía —abundó Jane.

—Como siempre, lo mejor será no descartar nada —dijo Myka.

—La primera regla de Artie —sonrió Helena de medio lado.

—Quizá deberíamos hacerles una visita a estos tres —Jane consultó la hora—. Probablemente ya estén en casa. Algo me dice que es la dirección correcta.

—¿Tu instinto? —Sonrió Maura.

—Exactamente —le devolvió la sonrisa Jane.

—Entonces, ¿nos dividimos y vamos primero a ver a Arson y a Ashwater y después a Silvermann? —Sugirió Frost.

—Será mejor que no, Helena y yo deberíamos estar presentes en la entrevista de ambos, sobre todo si vamos a ir a sus casas —dijo Myka; si ciertamente, alguno de aquellos tres tenía el artefacto, lo más seguro es que ellas estuviesen allí para poder hacerse con él antes de que Jane o su compañero lo tocasen accidentalmente y se viesen afectados por sus capacidades o, en plabras de Pete, "su _ju-ju_".

—Bueno, no queremos intimidar a esta gente presentándonos cuatro en sus casas. Frost, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí por si surge algo con los otros sospechosos o con el propio Silvermann, ya que le vamos a dejar para el final. Yo iré con ellas.

Aunque no muy complacido con la idea de quedarse atrás, Frost asintió y las mujeres recogieron sus cosas para irse.

—Jane… —llamó Maura antes de que se fueran.

—Lo sé. Tendremos cuidado —la detective le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo estrechó suavemente—. Estaremos de vuelta para la cena.

Maura asintió y las vio marchar del departamento, oyó a Jane sugerir que primero visitasen a Ashwater, habiendo sido policía, probablemente sabía cómo no dejar pruebas de su presencia en las escenas. La forense esperaba que todo fuese bien.

. —. — . — .

Consultó la hora una última vez y echó un vistazo a la calle a través de la ventana del salón; el momento había llegado, en poco menos de una hora, habría hecho justicia una vez más. Le habría gustado tomarse un poco más de tiempo eligiendo a su siguiente culpable, pero con la policía haciendo preguntas en la librería, no podía correr el riesgo, así que tras la sentencia de hoy, mañana adjudicaría una nueva, el siguiente nombre ya elegido. Y tan solo le restaría una más para dar por terminada su gran obra. Sonrió. Qué bien sentaba poder cumplir los deseos de justicia, poder hacer lo que siempre había querido, proteger a los inocentes de los peligros del mundo y no había más inocentes que los niños y los jóvenes. Y aquellas personas habían querido corromperlos con sus nuevas ideas sobre cómo debían ser educados; deberían haberse centrado en otras cosas, otros problemas, como las drogas o los abusones, no en intentar cambiar el sistema… El sistema no era el problema, ellos lo eran al no darse cuenta de que sus supuestas soluciones no valían para nada. En vez de escribir libros, tendrían que haberse preocupado de otras cosas, quizá entonces seguirían con vida y no se habrían convertido en sus culpables.

Pero todo eso ahora daba igual, respiró hondo y se guardó el vial en un bolsillo del pantalón, ahora toda su atención se enfocaba en administrar justicia una vez más, en ser juez y verdugo. Salió de su casa con el destino claro en su mente. El sol ya no tardaría en ponerse.

. — . — . — .

—Menudo idiota —gruñó Jane al salir de la casa del primero de los guardias de seguridad.

—"Idiota" es una buena forma de describir al señor Ashwater —asintió Helena, al tiempo que las tres se dirigían al coche de Jane, el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Aunque el hombre había accedido a responder a sus preguntas, se había mostrado desagradable y arrogante con ellas. Con unos cuarenta y tantos, había dejado la policía debido a una herida de bala en una pierna, que si bien le incapacitaba para seguir siendo oficial, en la compañía de seguridad para la que trabajaba ahora no parecía ser un problema. Obviamente, dejar el cuerpo le había amargado y agriado el carácter y, auque Jane podía entenderlo, eso no quería decir que estuviese dispuesta a aguantar sus vagas respuestas y sus menos que veladas insinuaciones de que el cuerpo no tendría que admitir mujeres. Amargado y machista, la mezcla perfecta para acabar con la paciencia de Jane.

—¿Seguras de que no es nuestro hombre? —Inquirió Jane deteniéndose junto al coche.

—Sí. De ser él, más que despotricar contra nosotras, lo habría hecho contra las víctimas —dijo Myka.

—De acuerdo, pues pasemos a…

El zumbido del Farnsworth interrumpió a la detective a media frase; Myka lo sacó y lo abrió, de nuevo era Claudia quien estaba al otro lado, pero estaba segura de que Artie no andaba muy lejos.

—Sé quién es vuestro hombre —soltó Claudia a modo de saludo.

—¿Hablas en serio, Claud? —Inquirió Myka.

—Sí. Ya me conoces, soy asombrosamente buena encontrando información —sonrió la joven.

—Por supuesto, yo no te he ayudado para nada —oyó Myka gruñir a Artie de fondo.

—Venga, _boss man_, no te enfades —rió Claudia—. Ok. A lo que importa. Vuestro tipo es un tal Robert Silvermann, guardia de seguridad…

—Le íbamos a interrogar hoy en último lugar. No había nada destacable en su información —comentó Helena.

—Ya, el tipo tiene un perfil bajo. Pero lo que no sabéis es que intentó entrar en la carrera de derecho pero no lo logró. Después de eso, intentó ingresar en la Academia de Policía, pero de nuevo fue todo un fiasco. Desde entonces se ha conformado con trabajos de guardia de seguridad, pero el amigo tiene una página web "interesante", aunque no la firma con su nombre real, no ha sido difícil rastrearla. Ahí habla de lo mal que están las cosas en colegios e institutos y siempre echa la culpa a los profesores o directores de los centros, dice que… —miró un momento la pantalla del ordenador— son débiles y que cambiar el sistema no vale para nada, que hay que enfrentar otras cosas… En fin, es bastante elocuente.

—Parece el candidato perfecto para el Vial —asintió Myka.

—Sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que las últimas entradas son un tanto "preocupantes".

—¿En que sentido? —Inquirió Helena.

—En el sentido de que ha empezado a sugerir que lo que sobra en este país son profesores modernos. Algo así, pero más amenazador.

—Parece que tenemos cambio de planes, entonces —comentó Jane al lado de Myka pero fuera de pantalla—. Y no tendremos que molestar a Arson.

—Espera, ¿quién ha dicho Arson?

—La detective Rizzoli, Claudia, estamos con ella —contestó Myka—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Arson como en Samantha Arson? —la joven parecía alarmada.

—Sí.

—Esa va a ser casi seguro su siguiente víctima —exclamó Claudia.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —cortó la joven a Myka—. Solo, este tipo parece seguir un patrón, ¿de acuerdo?, por ejemplo, le gusta matar a la caída del sol, eso se deduce de la hora aproximada de todas las muertes. Pero sobre todo, ha escogido a todas sus víctimas basándose en la controversia que generan sus ensayos y la cantidad de público presente en sus presentaciones.

—Arson no ha publicado nada —intervino Jane.

—No para venderlo, pero sí como proyecto al terminar su carrera. Es un texto académico propiedad de su facultad. Muchas de sus tesis están presentes en los trabajos de las víctimas. Y es una de las dueñas de la librería donde se han presentado todas esas obras. Yo diría que tiene todas las papeletas para el siguiente viaje a _muertelandia_.

—Es más que probable que Claudia esté en lo cierto. —La cara de Artie asomó finalmente a la pantalla—. Y visto que parece estar atardeciendo en Boston, quizá querríais daros prisa en comprobar si el señor Silvermann ha decidido hacer una visita a su posible próxima víctima.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con vuestro jefe —dijo Jane abriendo ya la puerta del coche.

—Está bien, Artie, llamaremos en cuanto tengamos algo nuevo —Myka cortó la comunicación y como Jane y Helena se subió en el coche; si Silvermann había salido de caza aquella tarde, el tiempo corría en su contra.

Mientras Jane conducía sorteando el denso tráfico de Boston, no podía dejar de pensar que aquel tipo siempre había estado un paso por delante de ellos; abogado y policía frustrado, no parecía suficiente para convertir a alguien en asesino en serie, pero según las dos agentes que iban en su coche, aquel extraño vial podía ser el detonante de aquella carrera asesina, eso y el estar no muy bien de la azotea. Gruñó entre dientes, si ese era el caso, no tenía muy claro cómo iban a poder procesar al tipo, ¿qué tribunal iba a creerse que todo era culpa o, al menos, en parte de un pequeño vial que tenía extrañas e inexplicables capacidades? A ella todavía le costaba creerlo, la verdad; era mucho más fácil pensar que el tipo estaba simplemente loco, aunque sabía muy bien cómo hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿En qué piensas, Jane? —Le preguntó Myka desde el asiento del copiloto.

—En que detener a este tío será la parte fácil. Meterlo en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico va a ser arena de otro costal. ¿Cómo vamos a demostrar que es el culpable de las otras muertes?

—No debes preocuparte por ello. Una vez le detengamos, irá a la cárcel y tendréis las pruebas necesarias para encerrarlo durante mucho tiempo —le aseguró Myka.

—Pareces bastante segura.

—Confía en mí. No se va a escapar.

No es que Myka supiese exactamente cómo lograban colocarse las pruebas necesarias para meter en la cárcel a aquellos que habían matado a otras personas usando un artefacto, siendo plenamente conscientes de sus actos, la cuestión es que siempre acababan encerrados y sin ningún tipo de duda sobre su culpabilidad. La agente estaba casi segura de que la señora Frederic y los Regentes tenían algo que ver en el asunto. Por supuesto, los criminales más peligrosos relacionados con artefactos podían dar con sus huesos en el Sector Bronce del Almacén o en alguna desconocida prisión de los Regentes. En cualquier caso, ningún culpable quedaba libre, solo se hacían excepciones con aquellos cuyo juicio hubiese quedado completamente anulado por la influencia del artefacto, pero incluso esos pasaban algún tiempo apartados de la sociedad.

—Espero que tengas razón —oyó decir a la detective.

. —. — . — .

Samantha se había cambiado la ropa diaria de trabajo por algo más cómodo para relajarse en casa, siendo martes, no tenía planes para la tarde noche, salvo prepararse algo para cenar y ver un rato la televisión o leer alguno de los numerosos libros que tenía pendientes. No esperaba visitas y por eso le sorprendió oír el timbre de su puerta; quizá fuera algún vecino para pedirle algo; a la anciana señora Meyers últimamente se le olvidaba comprar cosas tan esenciales como el azúcar o la sal, pensó de camino al recibidor.

—Robert… —su sorpresa aumentó al encontrarse a uno de los guardias de seguridad al otro lado de la puerta, el hombre todavía vestía su uniforme, pero no podía venir del trabajo, hacía más de una hora que habían cerrado la librería, claro que los guardias de seguridad se marchaban un poco más tarde que ella—. Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, señorita Arson —el hombre sonrió—, verá, justo antes de irme de la librería, me fijé en que se había dejado esto en uno de los estantes bajo la caja —le mostró una cartera, más concretamente su cartera.

—Oh, Dios, no sabía que me la había dejado allí. Qué despiste. Gracias por hacerte cargo, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado en traerla hasta aquí, podrías habérmela dado mañana en la librería.

—Pensé que sería mejor dársela hoy, supongo que en ella guarda su carnet de conducir y de identidad y alguna tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad? —Samantha asintió—. Me lo imaginaba. Es mejor que se la haya traído, entonces. Tome —le pasó la cartera.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo ella cogiéndola—. Um… —vaciló unos segundos—, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber o comer? Es casi la hora de la cena.

—No querría molestar —agitó levemente la castaña cabeza de pelo corto.

—No es molestia —sonrió ella.

—Bueno, en ese caso, podría aceptar una cerveza. Siempre me tomo una con Jim después del trabajo, pero hoy he tenido que saltármela.

—Adelante, pasa —Samantha se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al hombre—. Y, por favor, tutéame, no estamos en el trabajo.

Aunque Robert era de complexión fuerte, no mediría más de un metro setenta y sus facciones redondeadas y francas facilitaban el que no pareciese una persona amenazadora. La mujer no podía saberlo, pero esas eran algunas de las razones por las que la gente tendía a no desconfiar de él.

—Bonita casa —comentó el hombre siguiéndola a la cocina.

—Gracias. Aquí tienes —Samantha sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se la pasó.

—¿No me acompañas? —Preguntó sonriente, una mano yendo al bolsillo de su pantalón, cerrándose en torno al móvil que llevaba preparado con un número de marcación rápida, en el otro bolsillo escondía el vial, casi podía sentirlo palpitar contra su pierna; el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, excitado.

Samantha pareció dudar unos segundos, no quería que Robert pensase lo que no era, el hombre no le interesaba, pero había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para traerle su cartera (todavía no se explicaba cómo la había olvidado de esa manera) hasta casa, y aunque prefería mantener su vida profesional separada de su vida privada, una cerveza con uno de los trabajadores de la librería tampoco parecía tan mala idea.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —sonrió—. Una cerveza no me va a matar, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron, aunque Samantha, sacando otra cerveza de la nevera, no vio la oscura expresión que inundó los ojos casi negros de Robert, ni la sonrisa depredadora que asomó a sus labios, cuando apretó la tecla de marcación rápida de su móvil. En alguna parte del salón, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Samantha, que dejando su ya abierto botellín de cerveza sobre la encimera, fue a atender la llamada.

—En seguida vuelvo —se disculpó la mujer.

Robert asintió y en el momento en que Samantha abandonó la cocina, dejó su botellín y sacó el vial, para verter una única gota de sangre en la cerveza de la mujer. Satisfecho, se quedó con el vial en la mano, envuelto en su puño cerrado, le gustaba sentir su tacto mientras llevaba a cabo su sentencia y ejecución. Tomó de nuevo su botellín y aguardó el regreso de la dueña de la casa.

—Deben haberse equivocado, porque no ha contestado nadie y han colgado —dijo Samantha de vuelta en la cocina y cogiendo su cerveza—. ¿Te parece bien si vamos al salón? Estaremos más cómodos que en la cocina.

Robert asintió y la siguió a la otra sala, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ella diese unos tragos y entonces estaría completamente a su merced.


	8. Capitulo 8

**:— 08 —:**

Los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban las calles de uno de los barrios residenciales de la periferia de Boston, cuando Jane, Myka y Helena llegaron a la dirección de Samantha Arson, una casa de una planta, con un pequeño porche delantero y lo que se adivinaba como un jardín trasero; el vecindario parecía tranquilo, dada la hora y siendo un día entre semana, con los primeros fríos de mediados de otoño, la calle estaba desierta.

Jane paró el coche a unos metros de la casa de Arson, observando los coches que había aparcados cerca; en el trayecto de ida, había contactado con Frost para saber si Silvermann tenía coche y de ser así, su marca, modelo, color y matrícula, así sabrían si el asesino se encontraba o no ya allí. Myka y Helena hacían otro tanto desde sus ventanillas.

—Allí —señaló la más joven de las agentes; estacionado justo en frente de la casa había un Chevrolet azul con placas que coincidían con las del sospechoso.

—Mierda, ya está aquí. Vamos.

Jane fue la primera en salir del coche, la mano izquierda yendo a por su pistola, que sacó en un fluido movimiento. Myka y Helena la seguían de cerca, sus propias armas listas ya en la mano; aunque Silvermann no había dejado rastro del uso de alguna clase de arma en sus víctimas, eso no quería decir que careciese de una. La detective se detuvo a un lado de la puerta y Myka al otro, quedando Helena enfrente. Intercambiaron una mirada y tras un leve asentimiento de Jane, la británica dio una potente patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par; de no encontrarse en una situación tan delicada, Jane se habría parado un momento sorprendida de la fuerza de la morena, ese cuerpo delgado suyo desde luego no insinuaba nada de ella.

—¡Policía de Boston! —Jane entró la primera en el salón, la pistola apuntando al sofá que quedaba de espaldas al pequeño recibidor.

—¡Apártese de esa mujer! —Myka y Helena entraron detrás y se desplegaron a sus lados, las armas también apuntando al frente, al hombre y la mujer que, sobresaltados por su entrada, se habían levantado y girado para encarar la puerta.

Pero pese a la sorpresa, Silvermann se había movido rápido y en la mano que hasta hacía unos segundos había sostenido un botellín de cerveza, tenía ahora el cuello roto del mismo, los quebrados y amenazantes vidrios rozando la piel del cuello de Arson, a la que agarraba con su otro brazo en torno a la cintura con evidente fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al suyo; los ojos casi negros encendidos. La dueña de la librería temblaba, gemía y lloraba presa del pánico, entre los sollozos suplicas de que la dejara marchar.

—¡Nooo! —Gritó—. Atrás, o le rajo el cuello.

—Baja ese cristal y déjala marchar, Robert —dijo Jane manteniendo un tono lo más calmado posible; tal y como tenía agarrada a la mujer delante suyo, la detective no tenía un tiro claro.

—¡No! ¡Tengo que terminar lo que he empezado! ¡Tiene que morir como los demás culpables!

—Por… favor… —gimió Arson.

—No, Robert, no tienes que terminar nada, porque ya está todo acabado —intervino Myka, moviéndose poco a poco hacia la derecha de Jane.

—No todavía —gruñó el hombre—. Tres muertes más. Tres sentencias más. Tres ejecuciones justas más.

—Esto no es justicia, Robert —negó Myka, podía ver a Helena deslizarse casi imperceptible por la izquierda, su arma eléctrica preparada, aunque tomar ese disparo podía ser arriesgado con el cristal roto tan cerca del cuello de Arson, si Silvermann caía mal, podía cortarle el cuello accidetalmente.

—¡Sí que lo es! —Exclamó Silvermann—. Esta… mujer envenena las mentes de aquellos que serán los maestros de nuestros niños y jóvenes, sus ideas y aquellas que se promulgan en su librería, serán las que corrompan la juventud… No puedo permitirlo.

—Está bien, Robert —asintió Jane, comprándole tiempo a Helena para situarse mejor—. Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que hagan algo así, pero no puedes ser juez y verdugo, la justicia no funciona así.

—La justicia de este país no me sirve. Por eso tengo que administrarla yo mismo.

—Ese no eres tú el que habla, es el vial, ¿verdad, Robert? —Aquello pareció sorprender al hombre, que se giró hacia Myka, ofreciendo un mejor blanco para Helena, pero el vidrio todavía estaba tocando el cuello de Arson.

—¡¿Cómo sabes tú nada de ello? —El hombre sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. No importa. El vial me ha dado el valor para llevar a cabo lo que es justo. Las sentencias son mías. Sí, mías.

—Muy bien, pues ¿por qué no la matas ya? —inquirió Jane dando unos pasos hacia Myka, atrayendo más la atención de Silvermann— ¿No quieres administrar justicia? Tienes un cristal contra su cuello, puedes cortárselo ya mismo.

Arson se estremeció y más lágrimas cayeron por su cara, sus sollozos contenían apenas palabras rotas.

—No… Así no —negó el hombre—. La pena es muerte por veneno.

—¿Veneno, Robert? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Myka; "un poco más, solo un poco más", pensó al cruzar un momento fugaz su mirada con la de Helena.

—Porque así debe ser —Silvermann parecía algo confuso, como si no supiera realmente la razón de ello. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza—. Da igual. Además, si le corto el cuello, me dispararéis y no podré terminar mi obra de justicia…

De repente, Silvermann se las quedó mirando unos segundos, vaciló como si cayera en la cuenta de algo.

—Erais tres. —Su mano bajó unos centímetros y su cabeza comenzó a girar— ¿Dónde…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, un rayo de color verde le alcanzó de pleno en la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente a él y a Arson en el acto, ambos cuerpos cayendo desmadejados al suelo; el de él hacia un lado y el de ella ligeramente hacia delante. Una sonriente y satisfecha Helena apareció tras ellos.

—Detrás de ti, querido —dijo ufana.

—¿Un taser, en serio? —Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar Jane saliendo de su sorpresa, mirando a Myka.

—Experimental, sí —la agente disimuló como mejor pudo su sonrisa—. Adelante, detective, puedes detener a tu asesino. Solo están inconscientes.

Jane asintió, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que había visto, parecía sacado de una película de _Star Wars_ o un capítulo de _Star Trek_; cuando le contara a Maura sobre ese rayo láser, no estaba muy segura de que la castaña fuera a creérselo. Y encima verde…

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que me den una pistola de rayos como esa? —Inquirió medio en broma medio en serio, al tiempo que esposaba a Silvermann, Helena y Myka estaban colocando a la pobre Arson sobre el sofá, "el suelo está bien para el bastardo", pensó Jane.

—Lo siento, pero es un arma única —dijo Helena—. Y no es exactamente un rayo láser, más bien…

—Nah, en realidad creo que prefiero no saberlo —Jane se estaba incorporando cuando algo llamó su atención—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Debía ser el famoso vial, el asesino debía haberlo tenido en la mano en todo momento y al quedar inconsciente, lo había soltado, cayendo en el suelo no muy lejos de él.

Al oír a Jane, Myka volvió su atención a la detective para ver cómo alargaba una de sus manos hacia un pequeño objeto.

—¡Jane, no! —Exclamó la agente, deteniendo efectivamente el avance de aquella mano.

—¡Ua! ¿Qué? —Jane la miró extrañada.

—No lo toques —dijo Myka poniéndose un par de lo que parecían ser guantes de látex de color morado.

—No es como si nos hiciese falta coger huellas —comentó Jane incorporándose.

—No es por las huellas —dijo Myka agachándose y cogiendo el vial; Helena sacó una pequeña bolsa de color metálico, que abrió—. No es nada recomendable tocar estos objetos con las manos desnudas, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices… Después del rayo ese… —Jane era curiosa por naturaleza, pero sabía también hasta qué punto aquel par iban a seguir dándole información.

—¿No quieres hacer tú los honores? —Preguntó Myka a Helena, sosteniendo el vial sobre la bolsa abierta.

—No es necesario, adelante, embolsa este pequeño maldito.

Myka asintió sonriendo.

—Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco de ellos —señaló a las dos personas inconscientes y la detective—. Y, Jane, quizá sea mejor que te cubras los ojos. Tengo la impresión que este va a provocar, en palabras de Pete, un montón de fuegos artificiales.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora lo verás —dijo Myka, mientras ella y Helena se alejaban un poco hacia un lado—. ¿Lista?

La inventora asintió y echándose hacia atrás y cubriéndose la cara con su mano libre, Myka dejó caer el Vial de Cicuta en la bolsa estática, cientos de chispas blancas y moradas saltaron al aire, cuando el artefacto entró en contacto con el neutralizador de la bolsa, anulando sus efectos.

—¡Uo! No exagerabais —comentó Jane, esperando que aquella fuese la última sorpresa del día.

—Capturado, embolsado y listo para etiquetar —dijo Myka sonriente.

—Por fin —asintió Helena.

—Voy a llamar a Frost para decirle cómo ha ido todo y pedirle que envíe una unidad a recoger a este tipejo —dijo Jane, sacando su teléfono móvil; luego llamaría a Maura para decirle que todo había salido bien y que habían detenido al asesino.

—Será mejor que llamemos a Artie y que vaya preparando un sitio seguro para esto —Myka sacó el Farnsworth para comunicarse con su jefe.

Helena mientras contemplaba la bolsa que tenía en su mano. Después de más de cien años, por fin lograba poner final a aquel capítulo de su carrera como agente del Almacén, había logrado atrapar uno de los artefactos más escurridizos y peligrosos con los que se había cruzado. Sonrió complacida, Woolley y Caturanga estarían contentos y orgullosos. Una peligrosa curiosidad menos suelta en el mundo, tres vidas salvadas y un asesino que iba a pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel. No habían sido las vacaciones que ella y Myka habían planeado, pero tampoco había estado tan mal.

. — . — . — .

—¿Definitivamente tenéis que iros mañana? —Preguntó Maura después de una tranquila cena en su casa, sin duda, lo que las otras tres mujeres necesitaban tras los eventos del día.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Myka—. Es mejor poner estos artefactos a buen recaudo lo antes posible.

—¿Y el lugar donde los guardáis están en el sur de Dakota, no? —Inquirió Jane, mientras entre las cuatro terminaban de recoger la mesa y la cocina.

—Exactamente —asintió Myka.

—Bueno, todavía no sé lo que habrá allí, pero puedo decir que tenéis un trabajo interesante. Quizá demasiado interesante.

—Es un gran trabajo, la verdad —sonrió la joven agente.

—Puede que te gustase, querida, viendo cómo hemos podido dar con el Vial gracias a tu ayuda y la de tu compañero —comentó Helena.

—No sabía que podías ser humilde —medio bromeó Jane.

—Oh, muy graciosa, detective —la inventora sonrió de medio lado—. Pero como ves, sé reconocer el merito de los demás.

—Es una lástima que hayáis tenido que interrumpir vuestras vacaciones —comentó Maura, cambiando de tema para evitar que Jane y Helena se siguiesen picando.

—Con nuestro trabajo, te acostumbras a tener que acortarlas de tanto en tanto —dijo Myka—. Yo lamento más no poder pasar más tiempo en vuestra compañía. Con caso y todo, ha estado bien.

—La próxima vez, intentemos que coincidan nuestras vacaciones —sugirió Maura.

—Al menos unos días, así podría llevaros de visita a los mejores bares de Boston —intervino Jane—. Y a Fenway. Uno no puede decir que ha estado realmente en Boston, sino ha visitado el estadio de los Red Sox.

—¿De verdad, Jane? —Maura la miró entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos—. Con todos los monumentos y cultura que tiene esta ciudad y tú eliges Fenway.

—Ey, el estadio es un monumento en sí mismo. No puedes negarlo.

Myka y Helena rieron suavemente, siempre interesante y entretenido ver aquellos intercambios entre la forense y la policía; Myka se alegraba de que aun siendo tan diferentes entre sí, Jane y Maura hubiesen sido capaces no solo de desarrollar una gran amistad entre ellas, sino de dar el siguiente y más difícil paso hacia delante.

—¿Qué tal si la próxima vez venís vosotras a visitarnos a Univille? —Comentó la agente divertida, aunque la propuesta iba en serio.

—¿Uni… qué? ¿Existe de verdad un sitio llamado así? —Preguntó Jane extrañada ante el curioso nombre de la pequeña ciudad.

—Sí, sí que existe. Un sitio encantador en medio de ninguna parte —dijo Helena.

—Encantador mientras no crean que eres un inspector de Hacienda —señaló Myka—. Una larga historia —añadió ante las intrigadas expresiones de Jane y Maura.

—Bueno, nunca he estado en las Badlands…

—Yo tampoco, Jane. Podría ser interesante —Maura parecía emocionada con la idea.

—Pues ya sabéis, solo llamad para avisarnos si os decidís a pasar por allí. Estoy segura de que a Leena no le importará tener un par de huéspedes más en el _Bed and Breakfast_.

—Puede que os tomemos la palabra, pero espero que no haya ningún asesinato en ese Univille, mientras estamos de visita. A mí me gusta tener vacaciones de verdad.

Las cuatro rieron el comentario de Jane y siguieron charlando un poco más, hasta que el cansancio las llevó a desearse buenas noches, al día siguiente dos de ellas tenían que ir a trabajar, lamentablemente el crimen no paraba aparentemente ni siquiera para tomarse unas vacaciones, y las otras dos debían coger un vuelo temprano a Dakota y conducir varias horas hasta llegar al Almacén 13 y guardar el Vial de Cicuta en el lugar al que a partir de ahora pertenecería.

. — . — . — .

—No ha sido tan malo trabajar con federales esta vez —comentó Frost al día siguiente, mientras él y Jane se preparaban para tomar el descanso para comer.

—Tengo que admitir que no ha estado mal. Aun con todo lo raro del asunto. Pero Myka decía la verdad ayer, y no hemos tenido ningún problema para empapelar a Silvermann —concedió Jane—. Aunque no pienso admitirlo ante Maura.

—¿Admitir qué, Jane? —La forense llegó a su altura sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta de que ya estaba allí, lista para ir con la detective a comer.

—Que le ha gustado trabajar con ese par de federales amigas tuyas.

—Eres un traidor, Frost —le dirigió una dura mirada, pero el hombre solo rió, despidiéndose de ellas con la mano y saliendo del departamento.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo Maura, mientras echaban a andar también hacia la salida—. Habría sido… torpe que no hubieses congeniado bien.

—¿Congeniado, en serio? —Jane rodó los ojos—. Pero sí, es mejor que nos hayamos llevado bien, incluso con Helena. Sé que es buena en su trabajo, pero no hace falta alardear tanto. —Entraron en el ascensor.

—Hm, interesante que seas tú quien lo dice.

—No voy a picar —sonrió Jane invadiendo completamente el espacio personal de la castaña e inclinándose sobre ella—. Ya sé a dónde acaba llevando esa conversación, de todos modos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Maura se alzó ligeramente yendo al encuentro de los labios de la detective.

—Ajá… —Fue lo último que musitó Jane antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso, que si rápido, no carecía de pasión y promesas para más tarde en el día.

—En cualquier caso —suspiró Maura cuando se separaron, segundos antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y abriera sus puertas en la planta de la calle—, me alegro de que Myka y tú os hayáis conocido, también de poder conocer al fin a Helena. Quizá la próxima vez podamos disfrutar de unas vacaciones, como tú dijiste, de verdad.

—Estaría bien, sí —sonrió Jane mientras salían de la comisaría a un soleado día de otoño.

. — . — . — .

—Estamos de vuelta —dijo Myka al cruzar la última puerta que daba acceso a la oficina del Almacén.

—Bienvenidas, chicas —les saludó Claudia desde la mesa del ordenador—. Artie está realmente contento de que hayáis conseguido ese artefacto antes de que volviera a desaparecer.

—Nosotras también —comentó Helena sacando la bolsa de estática que contenía el Vial.

—Lástima lo de vuestras vacaciones —Claudia torció ligeramente el gesto.

—Ya recuperaremos esos días —dijo Myka.

—Espero que no esperéis que sea muy pronto —oyeron decir a Artie, el hombre volvía en ese momento del archivo contiguo a la oficina.

—¿Otro _ping_? —Inquirió Helena.

—Sí. Pete y Steve están ahora en Texas ocupándose de un viejo revolver… Da igual —agitó una mano—. Así que si tenemos otro caso, os tocará haceros cargo a vosotras. Muy bien, déjame ver.

Helena le pasó la bolsa con el Vial, Artie, que ya tenía puestos los guantes, la abrió y dejó caer el artefacto sobre una de las mesas.

—Tan pequeño y peligroso. Tengo el sitio ideal para ti —murmuró—. Gran trabajo —dijo mirando a sus agentes.

—Gracias. Aunque en parte se lo debemos a los detectives Rizzoli y Frost y a la Doctora Isles —señaló Myka—. Han sido de gran ayuda.

—Estoy al tanto, sí —asintió Artie—. Un cambio agradable cuando la policía de turno te ayuda, en vez de ponerte trabas o hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Oh, la detective Rizzoli tenía muchas preguntas —intervino Helena—. Pero creo que su confianza en nosotras y en que trabajando juntos podríamos detener al asesino, se sobrepuso a su curiosidad.

—Muy bien, podéis tomaros el resto del día libre. Pero no salgáis de Univille, si surge algo, quiero que estéis cerca.

—De acuerdo, Artie. Hasta luego, Claud.

—_Bye, bye_ —la joven agitó una mano sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

De vuelta en el exterior y subidas en el todoterreno de Myka, emprendieron el camino hacia el _B&B_. Una vez allí y tras deshacer sus equipajes, Myka sugirió el tomar un largo y relajante baño.

—Aprovechando que tenemos la casa prácticamente para nosotras solas y que Pete no podrá interrumpirnos, como parece ser su "habilidad" —dijo rodeando la cintura de Helena con sus brazos, rozando ligeramente su nariz con la de ella.

—Mmm… es la mejor idea que he oído esta semana —la inventora entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de Myka, atrayéndola más hacia así, hasta que se fundieron en un largo y despreocupado beso, que fue escalando en pasión y temperatura.

Sí, pensó Myka, definitivamente un baño era la mejor forma de dar por finalizadas sus más que breves vacaciones y comenzar el resto de su día libre.

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
